Safest Haven
by Carla Krushnic
Summary: Victoria is a new doppelganger that was thrown into Mystic Falls who had to face the new reality of supernatural world, and as the dangers of the town started to unfolds, her life had became a challenge along with it. How will she get through it all especially when she realized that she was stuck in a romantic situation with a charming and menacing original?
1. Chapter 1: Victoria

**SAFEST HAVEN**

by Carla Krushnic

* * *

**__****I'd say the story will get interesting around Chapter 8! :)**

**Author's Note:** This is my first story I will write in the site. I hope you will like and enjoy it! This story begins after Esther and Finn's disappearance in **_3x15_**. But I won't really stick into the original storyline as there might be some detail changes due to my oc, **Victoria Chase**'s presence. She will be building a romance relationship with Kol Mikaelson in the story. But this story does not just include romance; there might will be some conflicts occurrences and many more. I have also named the ship of Kol and Victoria as _**Koria**. _I have been officially in love with this ship since I was writing their scenes for the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters, except Victoria and some other ocs I made.

**Rating: **Rated T for now. There might be possibilities of rating changes — because there will be contents that might not suitable for certain people in later chapters. But it won't be MA after all.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Victoria**_

**My life story begins centuries ago, building a harmonic and peaceful family together with my parents, and siblings in a small village. I was born to be the fourth son out of six children. It was supposed to be seven, but my brother told me that he died at a very young age of a plague. Everything is peaceful until my brothers, Nik and Henrik, snuck out to see the wolves transformations as Nik told us—and Henrik ended up dead. This is where my life changes, as my mother turned me and my siblings into an immortal and heartless dangerous being, that consumes blood, **humans** blood.**

**I would honestly tell that I love being what I am right now. I'm loving all of these—including my gifts after I got turned. It was like, this is what I was truly born for, although being heartless is one of our typical characteristics. But then this girl came into my life. The girl that looked exactly like the girl that Nik is currently chasing for his need. I thought it was really her, but I was wrong—she is a completely different person than the other dopplegangers my brother is looking for. She undirectly taught me about love that I have** never** want to feel or even just interested into before.**

**But I realize, forever can't guarantee how close we will be—perhaps if I know it would end up like this, I won't decided to talk to her that time when I first saw her. But after all, it all happened, and nothing can take all of it back. I'm still glad I have her, it's like she is a missing puzzle of my heart—and I couldn't get rid of her. Is this what will happen when I get to fall in love? Why am I developing such feelings while I have never do?**

* * *

9:00PM was never referred to as_ late_ for the city that never sleep. Kol, who just came to the city this afternoon, immediately entered the bar that he knows as the most favourite and famous bar in the night world of New York. He had been confirming that he is going to separate himself from his family business for a specific period of time he have decided before he left. Something suddenly caught his interest when the first time he entered the bar and he needs to find out about it. "Vodka please, ma'am." he ordered to the bartender who seems to attracted to Kol at the first sight while he was still busy looking around, finding the one he is looking for, that have caught his interest to stay in the bar. Boom! He got eyes on someone looks familiar to him as the bartender handed him the vodka he ordered earlier.

After having the vodka for one gulp, he realized that the young lady he laid his eyes on looks exactly like the doppleganger Elena in his town, Mystic Falls, who seems have been avoiding his obsessive brother. And she was also like the girl his brother used to run after to, Katerina. Was she here because she ran from Klaus? No, she could not be that fast—but then who is this young lady? That questions kept haunting Kol's head—not wanting to get rid of his head. He decided to keep watching every move of this young lady before he get to meet her personally. "It is not possible," he muttered quietly at himself—still not believing if there was another doppleganger or it is Elena running away—or either it's Katerina, posing as Elena with that straight hair. After thinking for like 5 minutes, he have decided to walk over the lady who is 10 steps away from his seat.

"Greeting, miss. May I?" He asked with a smirk, pointing to the empty seat next to hers, as if he is asking to sit beside her. The young lady whose hand is holding a glass of tequilla, turned to him and with a nod, she quickly replied in an instant. "Oh, yeah, sure!" She said, letting Kol to sit beside her. Kol's curious feeling kept growing bigger—who is she? But he didn't sense any fear from the girl like what Elena or Katherine have expressed when they met Kol. "If I may know, what is your name? I'm Kol, _**Kol Mikaelson**_." He started the introduction with his charm, hopes to get a good reply from her is haunting him right now, but the last time he checked; none can get rid of Kol after talking to him.

"Well, I'm _**Victoria Chase**_. Nice to meet you, Kol." She replied while forming a grin.

It wasn't Elena or Katherine. Not even another Pierce or Gilbert—but a Chase. With the same face as the two, pretty much the same. "Pleasure to meet you, Victoria. Are you new here?" He questioned, trying to search of her eyes who haven't formerly meet his. "Nope, I've been here since a year ago. I didn't see you quite a lot here, are you new?" She asked after she drank her tequilla as he was still watching her. He realized, even though she was seem to be rather quiet; when she speak, her voice was no way shy. And he loved it. For her, being silent didn't mean she wasn't confident; she was actually quite the opposite, it's just she doesn't like to talk much to strangers.

"I didn't visit New York quite often. This is actually the third time I came here." She finally let her eyes meet his as he spoke—old classic english accent... She loved that accent and have always wanted to meet someone who has such accents, to be honest, but it seems hard nowadays to meet such people.

"Ah, alright, I see." She said finishing her tequilla and quickly stood up. "Excuse me but I gotta go. Nice talking to you,"

Kol stood up and went after Victoria who was walking to the exit door, "Hey, hey, want me to walk you home? I would like to, if you want." Kol offered with a charming smile. "No thanks, I'm fine." She confirmed as she shook her head. "Oh, come on, Victoria. You shouldn't probably be walking all alone at night." He tried once again.

She groaned quietly but ended up smiling at the guy she just met who struggles to walk her home. "Ah... fine. I lived in a flat right two blocks away. Let's go then,"

He was happy that at least he can see her face for the last time tonight. "Sure, I can walk you there Victoria." He smirked, putting his hands on his pocket. "Why are you so kind to me? It's hard to find good friends nowadays. I mean, we just met," she turned to him.

"What's wrong being kind to people?" He formed another smirk—_a sexy smirk,_ she could tell. "Well, nothing's wrong, but... Nevermind." She said.

After a little short trip to the flat, they have finally arrived—which means it's now time for Kol to leave her. "Thanks for walking me home. I appreciated that. See you again next time, Kol. Good night." She smiled widely—probably for the last time—and probably not.

"Pleasure is all mine. And, good night." He eyed her while kissing her hand before he could leave the flat. No, something went wrong with him. **Why wouldn't him tell his brother there is another doppelganger?** There must be a reason, and the problem is... Kol himself didn't know what is the reason.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The café was a little crowded today—different from yesterdays when Victoria visited—quiet and calm. She took the seat near the window, and ordered a cup of tea to accompany her and her book today. _**I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson.**_ That quote keep surrounding her head—why would she think of the guy she barely knows? All of her thoughts were distracted when the waitress came over her, dropping her tea at the table. "Here is it, miss. Enjoy your day!" The waitress said confidently. She quickly took an action by smiling at her, "Thank you."

Victoria dropped her book only to taste the tea she have always drink like every morning—the sweet taste have treated her tongue as well. That's why tea has been her favorite order while she visited the café which was located near her flat. Just in seconds before she could read her book again, she was distracted by someone with brown shirt with dark green outwear, and black jeans. No other, that was_ Kol_—who accidentally spotted Victoria is in the café. "Greeting, again, Victoria." He greeted as his had his smirk on his face which was full of mischief and mystery that most women obsessed over. "So... I see you're following me." She said smoothly and calmly while still looking over her book. "Let me tell you one thing. I have never followed you _darling_. It was just a coincidental." His grin grown wider. That mock had hit her—probably because she has an over self-confidence. "Oh." She nodded but still haven't lay an eye on him yet—even until he moved the chair across her table for himself to sit. "You fancy books?" He questioned.

There was a long pause—she flickered down to his fingers who were playing a playful knock on the table—waiting for her reply. "I do." She sighed while leading her eyes back onto the books. "What is it? You seems ignorant today. Was it me?" He asked tersely. "No, don't be so over confident." She said, marking the page of her book and dropped it on the table before she grabbed her cup. He chuckled between his breath and once again realized that she is a _**completely different person**_—much more like a mix of Katherine and Elena with the same face as theirs. "Look, I have to go. Have a great day." She grinned, headed to the exit door quickly before Kol could reply. His eyes which previously is looking at Victoria leaving the café suddenly moved onto a book on the table—**Victoria's book.**

Victoria rushed herself to go avoiding Kol for an unknown reason—and stopped in front of a building. A museum of art—which caught her interest. Meanwhile, Kol is looking for her in the middle of crowds—just to give her book back, _or probably more than just that_. When Victoria was inside the museum looking around the arts which inspired her a lot, until she remembered that she left her book at the café with Kol. "Damn it!" She cursed quietly at herself. No, she don't feel like she's going back to the café and grab her book in front of Kol—but she have to. Having no choice, she rushed back outside the building but bumped to someone on the way to the exit door. **Kol.**

"Looking for this, _darling_?" He asked quietly while once again forming his casual smirk. "How do you find me?" She tried to get the book back but Kol keep raising it up so she can't reach her book. Thanks to his height. "Coincidental." He said playfully. "Give it back," she pleaded while struggling to get the book, still. "Please?"

"Alright, I will give it back. But, you owe me a _favor_, do we have a deal?" He offered, raising a brow at Victoria. Her stare at Kol caused a long pause, although Kol is still happily smirking at the girl who he thought _fun_ to play with. "Ugh, fine, give it back and let's talk about that "favor" thing." She said forcefully although she was still thinking how could he found her here as the museum is quite far enough from the café. "Fair enough." Kol shrugged but he eventually gave her book back.

"Now, we should talk about the favor, shan't we?" Kol questioned, walking along beside her. "Go ahead." She replied while putting her book into her leather bag.

"Can I ask you to please show me around New York?" He turned to her.

"Weren't you here before? Why should I?" She snapped quietly without remembering that she promised him a favor. "Well, I can easily take your book again, which seemed to be important for you."

"Ugh, fine. Let's go." She said lazily, pulling his hands to the outside of the building and waited for a taxi to stop by. "What are we doing?" He asked. "Waiting for a taxi to stop by?" She answered, _or more like questioning_ as she used a questioning tone at the end. He has an** initiative** to visit the taxi that stopped by across the street, with it's passengers. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" She yelled but he doesn't care.

Kol opened the car's door before the driver could drive away to drive his passengers. And then he went inside so Victoria won't notice what he is going to do. "Leave," he said, looking deeply at the passangers' eyes. "Hello, sir, this taxi have been reserved for them, can't you find another one?" The driver asked calmly but yet sartistically. As the passengers left the taxi, Kol eyed the driver deeply and said, "You will drive away across the street to pick up that young girl and you will do what I say, do you understand?"

"I understand, sir." He nodded and started to drive away across the street, as then the car stopped right in front of where Victoria was standing. Seeing Victoria's shocked expression have been an amusement for Kol, he chuckled at that before he opened the door for her. "Where were we?" He smiled.

"What the... How?! Ho-"

"Shut up and get in. You owe me a favor, Victoria." Kol said with a tone. With a quiet groan, she eventually got into the taxi and sit next to Kol, who just ordered the driver to drive away. "So, Victoria, where are we going now?"

"Mmm, the amusement park." She decided with a smirk. "Well, it's quite far from here, but you gonna love it."

After taking 20-25 minutes to drive to the amusement park, they have finally arrived. And all Victoria looking for is the_ haunted house_—but she should save that after she finishes other favorite rides. "Would you like to ride that rollercoaster?" She asked with a smile of joy. "Sure. Sounds like _a challenge_ for me," Kol shrugged with a playful smirk. His hands once again pulled by Victoria, who is completely excited to ride the rollercoaster. Suddenly, he questioned himself,_** how could he enjoy the tour with someone, a human?**_ He never act that way, never. He was supposed to be a_ dangerous heartless being_, not a good company for humans. Especially, this young lady beside him looks exactly like **Elena,** who he considered as an enemy.

* * *

The day was off. Victoria and Kol had spent the whole day riding all the rides and entered the haunted house—in where Victoria _hugged_ Kol for the first time as she was scared of the ghosts inside while Kol stayed quiet, watching every of Victoria's reactions. And he caught himself struggled **not** to tell his brother about Victoria's existence. "Thank you for today, Victoria. It was quiet a nice tour. You don't have to show me more,_ today was quite fun._" Kol said,_ smiling or smirking_, she didn't sure. They were now at the taxi, sitting closely after they spent a day at the amusement park. "You sure? Well, that was fun though. Thanks, Kol! I love it today," she giggled quietly as the taxi stopped in front of a building, exactly refers to her flat. "Won't you stay just a little while and eat something? I can cook," she offered.

Kol shook his head, "I don't feel like I'm eating, but thank you for offering."

"Come in, please? Would you? I promise I won't waste your time," she pleaded with puppy eyes. He knows he wasn't supposed to, but he has been invited in, so he had no other choice but to come into her flat. "Right away, miss Victoria." Kol nodded with a chuckle, getting out of the taxi as she paid the driver. "Thanks, have a good night." She waved politely to the taxi driver before she got into her flat with Kol who have been invited in. "This is not bad. I would say that I love your flat," Kol smiled.

"Yup, well," she paused as she took her ankle boots off and put them near the door. "Let me show you a picture of me and my family... Just wait a moment."

Victoria then quickly grabbed two photo albums from a shelf, and sat on a chair near the desk, inviting Kol to walk closer as he was curious who her family is. "Here. This is me with my parents _four_ years ago," she said, pointing to the photo of her and her parents—and now Kol have **one hundred percent** believed she was to born from a different descendant, not Katerina or Elena's descendant. "You're beautiful, I _fancy_ your _outer and inner beauty_, Victoria." Kol confessed, sitting down next to her seat—and this has caused her heart to beat faster. After catching a breath, she finally replied practically. "I need a shower." She stood up, "I'll be back, you can view my photo albums while I have a shower."

"Don't take too long, I want to know how could you end up being here all alone by yourself." He winked, while grabbing over the photo album, opening page by page and viewed every photos she has. His instinct was right—she wasn't born from Katerina's ancestors... But how could she looks the same if she wasn't in Katerina's family line?

He grabbed his phone as it was vibrated, and he was actually receiving a message from his brother _Klaus_, or he usually call him Nik for short.

**Where are you brother? Damon and Elena have planned to visit Denver to visit his dearly brother including to find out about his descendant tomorrow. Would love to hear a little distraction during their trip.**

He thought for a little minute that he can't just leave Victoria all alone—but at the same time he couldn't just say he is with someone in New York. Klaus would just have come to him because of his curiousity and if he know Victoria, he might gonna take her no matter who is she in Kol's eyes. Especially, she looks the same like Katerina and Elena.

**I apologize for my absence, brother. I'm still in a city far from Denver, I'm afraid I can't help you with that.**

He slipped his phone back to his pocket and focuses back on the photos, and he was amused on how _not_ annoyed he was to be near Victoria. For over centuries, he never have been feeling in such way towards human—feeling sorry, not to get far away, and not thinking to kill them. And his thoughts suddenly were distracted by Victoria who was already sitting on the chair properly, with her clothes on and all. "You were done?" Kol questioned smoothly, slightly frowning at her. "You didn't even notice my presence a long time ago? What were you wondering about?"

"Nothing. Now, how could you live here all by yourself? Don't you live with two parents, like normal people does?" He asked with a huge curiousity. "I was. But not anymore. I pick freedom instead of spoilers. I don't want my parents to keep spoiling me all the time—I mean they are free to, but with one condition that they let me live alone in a flat." She said softly to him before her eyes flickered to his. "They just gotta send me some money every weeks or months. And that was just so simple,"

She got to reach another photo album and opening it page by page, where the memories rushing back into her head, the memories of her with her parents a few years ago. They talked a lot of things together but Victoria seemed to be the one who shared a lot to Kol—and unknowingly they have spent time talking for an hour or more, and it was late right now. It was supposed to be Victoria's time to sleep, while she was still on the chair, leaning her hands onto the table to held her head from being fell. "Honestly, Kol..." She paused because of a yawn. "I _enjoy_ your company, although we just met yesterday, th—" she haven't finished but he knew she was going to say thank you. He noticed she had put her head on the desk, sinking it onto her arms. Not wanting her to shivers as he knew the atmosphere is getting colder, he quickly run with his superspeed to her room and grabbed a blanket to cover her. He was just chuckling looking at how she fell asleep, and it just seemed weird to know_** he didn't plan to kill her**_—what was her speciality, until a plan to kill her haven't crossed his mysterious and dangerous mind?

"So... A _human love interest,_ brother?" Suddenly, a voice was heard. A completely familiar voice, of his sister, **Rebekah.** "Rebekah," he muttered quietly while standing up from his seat. _How could she knows where he was? And why is she coming?_ "How could you know I am here?"

"Instinct, scent, and a couple of _compulsions_ helped me." She smirked while saying what she did to get to her brother smoothly—but then she noticed the girl looked familiar, and no other looked like Elena. "Isn't that _Elena_?" She squinted her eyes at the girl until Kol stood right in front of her to stop Rebekah from scanning her. "Leave," he ordered to his baby sister with his eyes full of darkness. "You know, Nik **sent** me to look for you because you haven't reply his message; the second one, he told me. And I could just have told him you are hanging out with Elena..."

"If you are about to **report** something, make sure you know who is she exactly and remember where Elena is, sister." He smirked darkly still looking at his sister whose jaw clenched. But then her lips formed into a smirk, again. "Oh, right, Elena is home. So... Another doppelganger, Kol? How could Nik didn't notice her? Or do you want me to tell him right now?" She questioned with a playful smirk as if she is going to beat her brother down.

"What, exactly, do you want, sister?" Kol asked quietly.

"Go home, you were not supposed to be here Kol." She smirked. "And how would I believe you will not go back and harm her after I go home to Mystic Falls?"

"You can have my words that I will not harm her. And I know how it feels to have an interest on a human. But I'm not you, Kol. I shall tell you that I will not broke her wrist," she said darkly with a half smirk formed on her lips—and she was satisfied that Kol replied with a scowl, knowing that she won. "Very well. Leave me for a minute, and I shall be outside."

His sister glared once again at the girl before she walked outside the flat, and Kol used the moment to took a paper and a pen. He knows exactly if he is going back to Mystic Falls, he might won't be able to get back in a couple of days.

_**Dear Victoria,**_

_**Thank you too for today, I do enjoy your company either, that was quite an entertainment for me. But I really need to go. Call me when you need me, I added my number into your phone book.**_

_**Kol.**_

He fold the letter and put it right next to Victoria's arm and then he immediately get her phone to add his phone number in case she need her at a later time. Walking away, hesitately he turned around just to see her for the last time before she left her. _"Good night Victoria,_" he whispered before he could shut the door slowly. His eyes met his sister's. "Let's go." He commanded, and by that, they were gone... Leaving the flat, leaving Victoria all alone.

* * *

**A/N****:** **Ah, done with the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts by sending reviews! And just to make this clear, Kol himself didn't sure with his feelings yet, either. So, yeah, please review? have a great day anyway... xoxo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Another Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries. The scenes & transcripts in Denver and Kansas below obviously _not_ belongs to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_** Just Another Night

The sun was up, Denver had to be Kol's next destination as his brother requested him—he had been talking to Jeremy before Kol travelled to New York—and that was quite the smart of him, he knew what he is going to do with his own plan. While Kol hides, Damon and Elena walked into the area seeing Jeremy is practising at the batting cages.

"There he is," Elena said smoothly to Damon who is walking right beside her. They watched him playing baseball at the batting cages before they could get to him. "Next time, we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball."

Elena decided to ignore him and walked over to the cage and called out for his brother. "Hey, Jer!" She called, half-shouting, making Jeremy to turned around and stopped playing baseball. "Elena? What's wrong?" He seemed happy to see his sister, and so Elena is happy, but after he asked what's wrong, Elena's expression was not happy any longer. They immediately walked out of the batting cages and then Damon explained what was happened over the past few months. "Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose."

"So you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy frowned while putting his baseball bat onto the rack and started to walk beside Damon and Elena. "Dead vampire is redundant, but yes." Damon replied quietly, much like muttering. And then Jeremy immediately responded by shrugging at both of them, and was about to put his cap into the locker. "Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I_ knew_ them. I've never even met Rose."

Damon frowned at him, "What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" And then Jeremy turned to his sister who started to explain about Rose. "Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection."

Jeremy sighed heavily, as then _Kol_ walked into the area. "Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done." He explained, kissing his sister's cheeks before she turned around to see Jeremy meeting his friend.

She chuckled and immediately turned around, "Jer.."

"Hey man." Jeremy greeted Kol who came with a very bright smile, _or smirk_, and a wooden bat on his back. Elena frowned before she backed off and informed Damon, "Damon, it's Kol!"

Kol hit Damon with the wooden bat which broke in a half before Damon could do or say anything, and then he fell onto the ground, causing Jeremy to shock. "The hell are you doing?!"

"Jeremy, get back! He's an _original_." Elena informed his brother. "What?" That was his only response. Kol grabbed an aluminium bat from the rack and replied Jeremy's confusion. "No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds."

Damon looked over the broken wooden bat beside him as Kol was still busy scanning the aluminium bat. "You know, I'll never get use to aluminium. But hey, at least it won't break."

Kol was about to hit Damon once again with the bat when Damon picked up the broken wooden bat and stabbed Kol through the chest with it, making Kol fell to the ground. "Did you kill him?" Asked Jeremy, sounds like murmuring.

Damon replied while still groaning because of the pain Kol had give him, as he grabbed Elena, who was still looking after a temporarily-dead Kol on the ground, by her shoulders. "No, but it'll give us a head start. Okay, come on."

* * *

Victoria woke up to the sunshine that is filling up her flat room, seeing no one beside her any longer while she remembered Kol was sitting next to her last night. Blanket are all over her, covering her body that was supposed to shiver if there is no blanket on her. _Where did he go? Did he just gonna leave her like that?_ Her thoughts were distracted when she noticed there is a paper next to her.

_**Dear Victoria,**_

_**Thank you too for today, I do enjoy your company either, that was quite an entertainment for me. But I really need to go. Call me when you need me, I added my number into your phone book.**_

_**Kol.**_

She sighed, knowing that Kol couldn't accompany her any longer—or it's just her who's hoping too high about him. She know she shouldn't put a hope on him too much and that was the stupid of her. Her body don't feel like moving, but she pull herself through, casually stood up and tied her hair before she could do anything else. No, she won't bother him by giving him a call—that will just annoy him and she won't do that.

Victoria prepared for herself after she took a bath—rushing herself to the public library to read some books, her favourite books. "Anything I could help you, miss?" The librarian asked smoothly while taking off his eyeglasses and looked over Victoria, who was previously seemed looking for something. "Where are the supernatural books?" She replied, waiting for another reply from him. "Follow me." He commanded as he walked down from his working area and dropped his pen on the table.

She eventually followed the librarian to a hall of shelves, where he explained they are shelves for any kind of supernatural books. "There you are. If you need anything, go ahead ask something at my place." He said, leaving her alone with the book shelves. "Thank you," she muttered which wasn't almost heard while looking over the books who were neatly packed into the shelves. Her fingers are fingering books by books, trying to find the most interesting book that she'd read—and then her fingers stopped on a supernatural-romance genre kind of book. It quite caught her interest at the first sight. She took the book, and immediately sat on the chair near the shelf. She remembers when she opens the book and read it, a figure came to her—but seems like she won't have someone to keep her company today.

"Hey, alone?" Someone suddenly came with an ask. "Uh," she turned her head up to him. "Yeah." She replied with a smile.

He smiled back while pointing to the chair across her table, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, I won't mind." She said smoothly as her eyes moved on to another page of the book, not even bothering to look at the guy who is sitting right across her table anymore. "You love Supernatural books too? The same goes to me. It's been my favorite," He confessed with a huge excitement. She remains_ silent_ until she was aware the guy is sighing quietly at her, or himself, she wasn't sure sure. "Yes, I do. I actually love general romance books, but this genre is my favorite." She smiled softly as her eyes left his.

"I see." He nodded slowly opening the first page of the book he's reading. He realized she didn't seem to share him enthusiasm, as she remains silent for a couple of seconds when he asked if she love supernatural books too. "What do you read back there?" It's now her turn to ask, and it's completely catching his attention—the one who seemed to ignore him earlier, is now asking a question to him? Of course, his lips formed a happy smile in an instant, knowing that the girl he barely knows is not that hard to goes along with. "Oh, it's about vampires and werewolves, pretty much like Underworld movies." He replied, "What about you?"

"This is a romance-supernatural genre. About a vampire and a human who fell in love each other. Similar to Twilight, but it's kinda different and published by a different author." She said, showing him the book's cover, and then continue reading the last page she read. He replied only with a single nod, and then focused to his book like what she did, didn't want to bother her although she didn't put pretty much attention while she is reading something. "Anyway, my name is Ryan. What is your name?" He couldn't just awkwardly sit there and remains quiet, he just couldn't. And he didn't know why.

Looking at her watch, she realized that she has to go to other places, like what she usually does... Having a tour around New York by herself until she met **Kol**, who keep her in company for the past 2 days. But now he left her when she didn't even have the chance to say good bye to Kol, that she considered as her good friend by now. "Well, unfortunately I have to go." She confirmed, standing up from where she sat to grab her coat and then the book. "_Victoria._ That's my name." By that, she walked away leaving the guy, who was still watching her walking away from him, alone.

"May I borrow this book? I promise to give it back as soon as I'm done reading it." She asked for a permission from the librarian who was looking after his work on the table. "Yes, you may. Fill this and you are free to borrow the book," He answered while giving her a piece of paper and a pen. She was requested to fill a short form and there she has to put her phone number so the librarian could keep himself in contact with her. "Here, I fill the form already. Cheerio!" She greeted while walking towards the exit door and immediately put the book inside her bag.

* * *

While Victoria was having her own tour in New York until the end of the day, Kol who have woken up from being staked through his heart once again had to find Damon to pay for his revenge. It was just_ easy_ for him to track, and now he's at Kansas—at Mary's house exactly. His brother told him that they are up to something; they are trying to find out who sired The Salvatore Brothers. He remains quiet and turning all the lights off in the house after killing Mary; the one who sired Rose, and sitting calmly on the chair in Mary's room while looking at her who was staked to death against the wall. He was aware that the two are heading to the room. And just in a couple of seconds, the door was opened followed by two figures, Damon and Elena, who were shocked to see Mary on the wall.

Elena gasped while Damon murmured. "Mary.."

"Quite contrary." He said darkly, turning on the light in the room, glaring at the two while brushing his fingers against each other.

Kol stood up and walked near to Mary, "Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast." He said, smirking dangerously, "Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

Elena turned her eyes to him, "And were you her favorite?"

"You mean,_ did I turn her?_" Kol raised his brows, but later changed into a playful smirk. "I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from." He spoke, "Now you _never_ will."

"So," Kol knocked the bat onto the floor twice. "Where did we leave off?"

In an instant, Kol hits Damon with the bat, making him fell onto the ground while Kol continued to hit him. "Elena, get out of here!" Damon groaned, giving out orders to Elena as she runs for the door. But Kol was faster, even before Elena could reach the door, he was already standing there, blocking her way, and spoke before he throws Elena to the ground—while Victoria crosses his mind, but he didn't manage to take that as a distraction, he needed to finish what he wanted to do. "According to my brother, you're off limits. Please _don't test me._"

Damon angrily got up and rushed towards Kol, "Don't touch her."

Kol throws Damon off of him by hitting his head against his. "Oh dear, I've hit a nerve." He chuckled satisfiedly. "Relax, darling, I just want us to be _even_. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me."

"There, now we're_ even_." Kol spoke, feeling so satisfied to see Damon collapses after he got to hit him with the bat repeatedly. He left with a smirk, leaving the house very quickly with his vampire super speed before anyone notices where is he going.

* * *

**New York 8:32 PM**

The bright sun was off and no longer accompanying Victoria—and apparently she kind of enjoy the tour with herself today. And she made sure she won't be late to get to her flat although she know she shouldn't be walking alone at nights like what Kol have said two days ago. "Why are you staying in my head?!" She protested quietly, still walking to reach the end of the quiet and creepy street, at least that's what she thought. Just in a minute, she heard another footsteps right behind her and when she turned to a quieter street, the figure_ followed_ her still. She had no other choice, but to call the man she trusted for a help as she suspected the figure that following her would try to do something to her. "Kol, please answer." She muttered quietly as she keep walking and walking, while she doesn't even know where she was. The quiet street had lead her too far from the crowded street, that supposedly will lead her to her flat. "Hello,_ darling._ Seems like you can't get too far from me just a day." He finally answered her call with a playful tone.

"Kol. Where are you? I think there's someone following me," She informed quietly with shaky voice, hoping Kol wasn't leaving her too far, so he can get to her. But she was grabbed by her shoulder, the figure pushing her to a random building's wall—she haven't ended the call yet, and Kol could hear exactly what she was saying. "No, don't touch me! Go away! _Kol help me!_" She shouted to the phone but the guy slammed the phone somewhere.

Kol was mad to heard the shout from her and that's why he ran to New York with his super speed, and tracked where she was, thanks to her typical scent and his super speed that helped him. Now, he could clearly hear Victoria is shouting for help, as she was already 5 feet across him. He knew what was the guy trying to do and he won't let him do that to Victoria._ Never._ "Wow, easy there. Leave her alone," He said as he pushed him against the other wall. "Kol." She panted, looking at the familar figure that she missed was standing in front of her.

The guy groaned and tried to punch Kol on the face but failed as Kol grabbed his clenched fist and hold it tightly before he could punch the guy with his strength. "I said to leave her alone. And you are still not giving up? Shame on you. You should pass me first." He taunted as the guy keep struggling to pull his own fist that Kol was holding. In an instant, he started to punch him on the face repeatedly and he knew he won't stop until he get satisfied. "And you shouldn't have tested me." He smirked and left the guy near the trash bin, with blood everywhere on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a wide bright smile and stared at the girl he left just a day ago. "Kol!" She exclaimed while running to him—and gave him a friendly hug. He could only reply with a smile and he didn't even know whether to reply the hug or not. "You came back, thank you for the help." She thanked.

"Let me walk you home." He smiled and started walking beside her, who is fixing her coat. No wonder why he couldn't get too far from her, not even a day. "Sure." She nodded.

"Where were you? Why leaving so fast? I didn't even have a chance to say good bye," she questioned like a journalist asking for a report. "I had a little business, but I know you're glad I'm here now. I apologize for my sudden absence."

He made his point for her to understand, but she's actually not going to ask more further. It's a bit rude to ask someone's privacy too much while they just met days ago although they have spent times together. "You don't need to apologize, by the way. Everyone have their rights to do whatever they wants, and I didn't really mind if you're gone just for a day and not too far. It's just, you're a good friend of mine, I'm just surprised to wake up with your message telling you're leaving." She lied automatically about she didn't mind. Well, apparently, she _did_ mind—and she is being naive about that... Just unfortunately Kol couldn't notice after all.

"I know." He chuckled while walking across the street with her to reach her flat. "So, I guess you're leaving now?" She asked instantly when she knew she have arrived to her home. "I think so. But if you ask me to accompany you tonight, I might gonna say yes." That was his reply, with his typical smile.

She immediately put on a smirk and spoke smoothly, "Then, I will ask you to accompany me. We can do bunch of things together. Won't you come inside, Kol?" He smirked back playfully and grabbed her hand before they could get into her flat, "I sure will. Why not?"

* * *

Victoria and Kol were at the kitchen, cooking pancakes and popcorns for their snacks before they are going to watch a movie together on her DVD—but Kol don't need to eat or drink, so he probably just gonna cook the foods for her. And while she was cooking the popcorn and Kol doing the pancake mix, both danced around to the music that played on the radio in the kitchen. And the two accidentally bumped, ended up chuckling even until Kol wiped the spoon used to mix the pancake mixing onto her cheek. "Hey, that's not funny!" She giggled, grabbed over the spoon and wiped it on his cheek for a revenge. "It is for me." He said, wiped a tissue on his cheek. "Okay, hey, are you done with the mixing? If you are, please grab a bowl for the popcorns." She commanded, turning off the stove as the popcorns are still popping inside the pot. He did what she commanded by giving her the bowl for the popcorns and then she immediately put all the pot contents into the bowl. "It's popping. My favorite part of cooking popcorns," she chuckled.

"Right, chef, now let's move on to the pancake. Shall we?" Kol asked, handing the bowl of pancake mixing to her. "Thank you." She said with a tone and then started to cook the pancakes.

"So, how long you have been cooking?" Kol enjoy watching her cooking the pancake as he leaned back onto the fridge and crossed his arms. "You do really want to know?" She teased playfully while raising her brows at him. Kol took this as a challenge. He had his smirk signature on—didn't want to give up yet. "I don't actually force people to answer. Not in particularly." He spoke. "But you're unpredictable. At a time, you're like a sweet bunny and then later... Quite the opposite."

"Well," She chuckled softly and flipped the pancake. "Don't take it too personal. I'm just kidding. I've been cooking since 5 years ago... I learnt for a year. So I'd say, actually, I've been cooking for 4 years."

"Well, fascinating." He nodded lightly while then helped her cleaning out the kitchen counter as she was still cooking the pancakes. He understood living alone might be hard for her—she may say she love it, but he knew she can't lie about how to clean the things all by herself. After a few minutes, she was finally done with her pancake. "Let's go to the family room." She rushed herself to the family room, a small one, as they are going to watch a movie together.

"What are we going to watch? Comedies? Actions? Adventures?" He questioned playfully before he took a seat beside her on the pale white couch. "Or better yet, romance ones?"

"How about horrors? Or supernatural movies? Zombie movies? I'd like them better." She suggested. "I would pick any as long as they are interesting, but you should be the one to decide what to watch." He answered smoothly, shrugging his shoulders while taking a piece of the popcorns. She had no other choice but to pick the movie genre she loves; supernatural. Kol doesn't bothered though, but he was just wondering what if he tells her that he's one of the supernatural beings? He shouldn't even became a good company for her. She is a mortal being, a _human_. She is his supposedly _prey_. Not someone he make friend with. Unlucky, his heavy sigh was noticed by Victoria who sat beside him with her pancake. "You okay?" She asked to make sure. "Wanna eat something?"

"No. I'm fine, let's not miss the movie. What's the title?" He forced a sudden wide smile at her after he discussed with his thoughts. "Underworld: Awakening. Do you love the movie?"

"I don't fancy movies that well, but as what I said, I will love them if they didn't bore me that much." He said to her after a second's thought. Being fully aware that she had responded with a nod, he sighed in relief and leaned back onto the couch. He eventually watch the movie although he wasn't really interested into it earlier. But at least he did it by her company, there's nothing else to be referred to as a bore—and he didn't expect to know the movie's duration reached more than 2 hours, but he's glad the movie wasn't a bore although she didn't spoke at all during the movie played. After looking at the clock which pointing to 11 at night, he believed Victoria remained quiet because she fell asleep—and he didn't believe she watched the entire movie. "Such a sleeping beauty." He mocked, pulling his dark green outwear and lay it on her body, being afraid she will get colds in the middle of night. His eyes couldn't get off of her for minutes, he was still wondering if keep Victoria in company was his best decision; _which for better or worse he can't be sure._ "Good night." He greeted as he remains watching her rather than trying to find anything else to fade his bore away.

* * *

**A/N****:** _**The second chapter is done! Would honestly tell I love it when Kol beats the guy who's trying to do something to Victoria! I had fun writing it and the Koria scenes too. Ugh, I can't live a day without writing or just thinking about it. You know what? An idea for further chapters for this story had come and stayed in my mind since this morning, LOL. So, uh, **_**thoughts**_**? :) I would really appreciate every follows, favorites and reviews even if it's just "Update soon!" or "Nice story, keep going." Thanks have a nice day... xoxo!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Immortal

**So here's the third chapter. Keep reading, reviewing, follow and favorite! :) Don't forget to recommend to your friends who love TVD especially Kol to read this fic. I'd really appreciate your supports for Koria although they haven't united just yet! :P**

**P.S, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I made while writing this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The Immortal

I suddenly woke up to the bright sunshine, it was so bright, I almost couldn't see anything. _Where am I?_ Didn't I supposedly still at my flat? How could I be here? Did I... Transport myself? Nah, that's incredibly awkward. Suddenly, a figure came closer, distracting all my current thoughts. And then I, with my courage, shouted at the figure. "Who's there?"

"Relax. It's me." The perfect figure came closer, and I could say that I recognize the voice. It was Kol's. He finally showed his face, and yes, it was Kol. He was smiling at me. Such a sweet smile, "What are _you_ doing here? What are _we_ doing here?"

* * *

Victoria was suddenly awake laying on the couch's body while looking everything around her including Kol whose eyes are closed, right next to her. Apparently, the hardest part of sleeping was when you had to wake up in a sudden from a good dream. Although his eyes were closed, he was aware that she was watching him, he knew he had made a cliffhanger on the dream. Yes, he made the dream—based on a reason he was bored while he didn't sleep at all. "What's the matter?" He asked without opening his eyes. "No, it's just," She giggled, trying not to tell him about the dream she had. "You didn't leave me alone this time."

"I didn't." He confirmed. His eyes started to open, pretending like he was sleeping like she did. In a sudden, he formed a smile, knowing that she had the dream and didn't actually complain—her face didn't even show a disappointment and rather showed a joy expression. "You're smiling. What is it?" Kol asked. His voice was filled with mischief and tease, completing the perfection of his accent. "Nothing. Don't even bother to ask more further, that's a privacy," She playfully winked as she got up and tidied up the couch.

"As you wish." He titled his head and took a deep breathe. He do have a privacy either, he didn't fully in charge at the flat last night, he was gone somewhere. "I'm pretty sure you didn't watch the entire movie last night. Did you? Please don't lie," He smirked.

"You got me, Kol. You got me. Yes, I didn't watch the entire movie." She clarified.

"I knew you won't. According to your directory, 10pm should be your time to sleep. Isn't it, sleeping beauty?" He was starting to mock her—more in a jokingly way.

"Get lost." She replied with a chuckle and threw the pillow at him but lucky goes to Kol, he can grab the pillow before it hit him. Why not, he is a vampire, he just didn't show his gifts in front of her. "Where? The kitchen? The bathroom? I don't know where to get lost to. I'm at a flat." He playfully laughed at her and put the pillow back onto the couch.

She chuckled. "Wherever. As long as you are lost." Trying to sounds like a antagonist in drama film was quite fun, but it always ended up with a chuckle or giggle. "I can't sound like I'm antagonist role of a drama."

"Because you aren't suitable for the role, _Vict._" He spoke. And undirectly, he had given her a nickname—Vict. **Wasn't bad though,** she thought.

Everything they just through this morning had entertain the two, and Victoria is quite happy that she finally can spend a night and morning with him at her flat. None of the two felt bothered being together after having only 4 days knowing each other. Victoria just hadn't know that he was actually one of the most feared vampire in his town. But he made sure she didn't and won't notice in present time, he still wanted to spend days with her, in case if something suddenly make her notice about what is he.

Kol then watched her turning on the television, which the breaking news had caught her attention. "Someone was found dead by the end of the quiet street near to the Crystal Café, and was assumed dead of mysterious _animal attack_ in the city that freaked the residents." The reporter said, and there was the victim's picture showing up on TV's screen. She felt like she have meet him—and she remembered last night when Kol haven't return yet. The man who was trying to do something to her at the quiet street. Yes, it is the man. "Hey, wasn't it the man of last night?" She asked to Kol, who seemed to be bothered that the body was found and people figured out about animal attacks—the usual reason that Mystic Falls' townspeople use when they found dead bodies. Yes it was Kol who killed him—remembering he hadn't satisfy his thirst in the past week. But he also had a reason behind it; it was also because he tried to do something to Victoria. "I think it is." He replied flatly.

"He was dead. Was it because of you kicking him to save me last night?" She got panicked but then he calmed her down with only a single smile to comfort her. "I don't think it was me. They reported it was animal attacks. Let's not get panicked too quick," He lied.

"That's quite horrible." She muttered before he turned the tv off and distract the topic. "Don't you take a shower? I thought you spend days around the city everyday. I would like to accompany if you want me to," and then his brows were raised after a moment's thought.

"Oh God, you're right! It's 8 and I haven't shower yet! And yes, you should obviously accompany me, you owe me a day.. Note that!" She declared before grabbing her towel and rushed to the bathroom. "Make it quick before I leave you," he mocked, sticking his tongue out at her as she was like yelling 'will do!' to respond him.

"_OH MY GOODNESS!_"

Hearing the yell of Victoria from the bathroom, he quickly took a one hundred steps to where the voice came from, and then knocked on the bathroom's door. "What's the matter Victoria? Open the door!" He was panic, he doesn't even know if he opened the door will freaked her out either, as he wasn't sure if she put on her outfit just yet. Victoria then opened the door while she only had a kimono on, panicking uncontrollably. "There's a cockroach! Gosh, I wish they have never existed." She groaned, walking a few steps back off. He was just chuckling and took the cockroach outside the balcony, and drop him somewhere in the air with his courage. "Took care of it. Any other insect coming into the bathroom to _peek_ you?" He raised a brow, still chuckling at how entertaining she was when she reacted. "No. But actually, I'm done showering. So yeah," she said practically while grabbing her towel from the hanger and walked into her compartment to get changed.

* * *

The two slowly walked by the edge of the street together. Around them, they could see shops, stores and stands—many random interesting places to visit. And they suddenly saw a group of birds gathered on a part of the street, which people used the moments to take pictures together. Lucky she brought her camera and polaroid today, so she asked Kol to take her pictures with the birds on the street with her camera. After he took hers, it's now his turn to get captured although he refused at first.

"One, two, three!" She counted and then took of his picture on the street. The two enjoyed the sunny day, especially Kol who used to travel around the world, but today he felt like it was the first time he visited New York. Perhaps he couldn't get the feel when he travelled to the city alone. "Told ya, you're cool here." She complimented him while showing the picture she captured. And once again he pulled her somewhere else again, trying to find a wonderful place so she could capture all the memories and put all of it into one album. They did it again and over again until three hours later she gave up as she was dying of hunger. He was like her genie today, he granted all she wanted to do and he accompany her to wherever she wanted to go. "You're _quite good_ at making me more alive. When my sister keep me company, she can't do such things you did to entertain me." He confessed while he was still watching her eating her french fries for lunch. Second plate of french fries because she had ordered two plate of french fries due to her stomach's request. "Well," she said as her mouth still full of french fries. "How does she looks like? And where is she right now?"

"She has blonde hair, thick red lips and lovely eyes... But she was quite a bore as what I just said a while ago." He replied instantly. "She is studying in a school far from New York. So, I would say I came here all by myself."

"You are just like me. Far from family." She chuckled while finishing her 2nd plate of french fries, finished all by herself. "I know right." He spoke softly and locked his eyes on her flawless face. After all it looked like Elena's and Katerina's, but she had made him not to be bored looking at her.

"So let's continue our adventure." She excitedly exclaimed at him, and this time she don't need to pull his hands because he had pull hers. Although they haven't know exactly where to go yet, they walked along the path, decided to visit places they found by coincidental. But suddenly a vibrate made by his phone inside his pocket distracted—again, it was Klaus, who called him. "I wish I could accompany you a little longer but seems like another business is waiting for me. I apologize that I should leave you, but I can make sure I won't be far." He promised, waving to her before he answered the phone call and walked away. "Hello, Nik." He greeted.

"Kol." Klaus greeted back with a slight chuckle. "Are you busy? Where are you? I thought if you could go to the grill with me?"

"I'm still busy, Nik. Why don't you ask Rebekah or Elijah? I'm sorry but I couldn't come to the grill. I had own my entertainment," Kol replied smoothly, hoping his brother would understand. "Understandable. Just keep me in touch brother." He spoke darkly.

"I will." That was Kol's reply before he ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket, walking frustratedly like he had problems. Well, he had—first, he didn't want Victoria to discover he is a vampire yet and second, he didn't want his brother to know where he was. It will just result to a fatality; her brother will took Victoria over and keep her in his mansion until he find out who is she descended from. Kol once again looked around to find people are walking along the street beside him, and he didn't spot Victoria any longer. Maybe she was just going somewhere or finding something to take pictures of.

* * *

**At Mikaelsons' Mansion**

Klaus had remained quiet while drawing random things on the couch as the entrance door was opened by Rebekah, who was just returned from her school. As she walked along the hall, she found her brother is in the living room with his drawing tools, alone. "Rebekah," Klaus called out smoothly without glaring at her. "Where do you think Kol stayed in?" He asked.

Rebekah had promised Kol not to tell Klaus about his location nor she remember that telling him might will push him to find out about the new doppelganger and use her obsessively all over again like he did to Elena—and didn't even care about his family. "Quite had no idea about that, Nik. I only found him at the street that night." She replied simply—although a little fear was heard when she talked.

"He sounded like he was busy of something." Klaus turned to her, dropping the paper onto the table and then smirked to his sister. He stood up in an instant and sped across to her, "Are you sure you found him at the street?"

"I'm sure." She nodded slowly to respond, "But if you needed company, you can ask me or Elijah, does not matter. I'm free today."

In a sudden, Elijah rushed to came in to join the conversation as he heard his name was mentioned by Rebekah just a while ago. "Can someone tell me what was going on?" He asked politely to both of his siblings. Klaus titled his head and turned to his brother who looked a little confused. "Don't you notice the difference in Kol, Elijah?"

"I haven't seen Kol that often, but according to Rebekah's reports to me yesterday that he tried to get rid of her, I would say there is a difference in him." Elijah told him with his jaw clenched. "Perhaps he was just depressed about mother who seemingly have tried to _kill_ all of us and Finn who betrayed him,_ us_. That's all. I could do the same if I want." Rebekah said, trying not to sound to defends Kol to her brothers so they won't suspect her.

The three stay quiet, exchanging glares to each other before Elijah bring back life in the living room. "Rebekah's right. And we probably should just wait for him to come back." This invited Klaus' disappointment, but at some point, he would say he agreed with Rebekah's statement. "Alright." Klaus finally declared with a surrender look. "But let me remind you, if he started to show a great difference, I'll warn you not to stay quiet."

* * *

**New York at 8:00PM**

Kol had been drinking two bottles of whiskey with himself after he got the message from Rebekah telling that his brothers are starting to suspect. Although whiskey didn't take any effect to Vampires, especially an Original like Kol, he urged to _kill_, his fangs were itching to _sunk_ into a neck, and his throat needed blood to _satisfy_ it although he had done that just yesterday. His eyes then locked to a quiet street where he found a woman walked deeper into the alley, trying to challenge a Kol Mikaelson to follow her steps. When she was about to turn right, Kol who was right behind her suddenly poked her shoulder gently. Of course she turned around and was attracted to Kol's appearance including his whispers had drive her insane and about to say something. "Shh, don't be scared." He smirked, "Please, call me Kol, _darling._ You will listen to me, won't you?" He asked in whisper with a playful smirk to the woman he was going to drink to dry. The woman just nodded and by that, he shoved his eyes into hers and started to play his mind tricks. "Do not scream when I get to taste you. Just wonder that you are enjoying it. Do you understand me?" He asked smoothly, waiting for her reply. "I understand." She nodded her head before Kol brushed her hair to the back so he could see her bare neck, as he then showed his fangs, frown lines popped near his pupils and his eyes were all red in a sudden. He then immediately sunk his sharp fang into her neck, growling violently onto it.

Victoria who still wasn't home yet walked home by herself to her flat, hoping Kol would pick her up but she was aware he had business. She let out a heavy sigh while still walking at the street, looking up to the sky which was showing a couple of stars. When she was almost near to her flat, she heard someone moaned and when she turned to the alley beside her, she saw a man was kissing a woman's neck but she noticed the man's figure looks exactly like Kol. "Kol?" She called out and he instantly turned around with his mouth full of blood, fangs still showing up near his other teeth and still with his red eyes. All she could do was _gasping_ and walked a few steps back to crowded street and ran into her flat's building as fast as she could, tears were streaming down her face. She would rather cry than screaming, she won't waste her voice for that. Kol immediately wiped his mouth after his fangs showed off, and his eyes back to normal—and then ran after Victoria to the flat but he was too late, she was already there and locked the door.

"Victoria, give me a _chance_ to explain." He said while knocking on the door. He could hear her sobbing, and he bet she was leaning against the door. "Victoria..."

"Leave me alone!_ I don't know you_! Go away! Leave." She yelled at him, banging on the door, being fully scared of what he is.

"I needed to explain before I leave, so open the door for me, Victoria." He pleaded with his voice full of guilt and worry but he failed over and over again. "What, are, you?!" She asked to make sure but there was a long pause, seems like he wasn't sure whether to reply or not. "Tell me, _**what**_ are you, Kol?"

"A _vampire._" He clarified after a long pause of thoughts. "I'm a vampire. But I promise I won't harm you, Victoria. You can have my words, let me in. Don't only see what you want." Kol requested. He was hurt to heard her sobbing, this is what he fear when she discovered what he is. "Go away." Victoria commanded before Kol could continue. "You don't even quite know my explanation or reason behind this."

"Leave." She repeated with a slight sob—she was just scared of what he is as she know that kind of species shouldn't be exist in the era. "I don't want to see you, Kol. Just... Go."

He paused himself, clenching his jaw before he ran somewhere far in a blink of eye. He ignored all the memories they through together and decided to come back to Mystic Falls after a few days being gone. In just a couple of minutes, he had already been in Mystic Grill to order some whiskeys before going back to his mansion. The grill was quite crowded, no reason for anyone to complain as the waiters were busy serving one by one. "Give me some whiskey." He asked _Matt_ who was working. "Don't you see I'm going to serve people's order first? Wait a moment. It won't take a long time." He replied with the napkin on his shoulder while he was holding a tray of foods and drinks. "I don't care about you working. I believe I was only asking for whiskey. So why don't you give me the whiskey before I _rip_ your liver out." Kol angrily grabbed Matt's collar with his eyes full of anger, guilt, disappointment and darkness—completely scaring Matt with both his threat and eyes. Matt backed off and dropped the tray on the table, making sure to serve Kol first to avoid the risk of getting killed. While pouring the whiskey into a glass, Matt remembered Rebekah came and asked about Kol 2 days ago, and he don't think he mind to inform it to Kol. "Rebekah came asking about you and asked if you ever visited the grill during your disappearance. Where were you that time?" He asked, but was getting a sarcasm reply from Kol. "I _don't_ believe it was a problem for you to care about. And besides, she had located me. So you don't need to inform me."

"Well I was just wondering. Sorry if it bothered you." He said tersely, grabbing the tray and walked away slowly to one of the customer's table. Kol was left with a full bottle of whiskey and the glass that loyally accompanied him tonight. It was actually all on himself—he let himself feel all the emotions after getting a heartbreak from his cared one who told him to leave as she don't wanna see him. Forever or temporarily, he can _never_ be sure about it... After all, the words from her was still killing him.

After finishing his whiskey, he left money to pay for the whiskey before going back to where he live. When he reached there and walked inside, he spotted his siblings were gathered at the living room, discussing about something he don't actually care. "Welcome back, Kol." Rebekah said gladly, smiling over him. "You came back with a scowl. What was the matter?" Klaus smirked playfully, thought to tease his brother after being long gone. "Not even your business." He replied simply with his typical sarcasm while running upstairs to his room unlike usual. He left silent after throwing himself onto the couch and once again wondering why would he be so stupid to not knowing that she was there, witnessed him being a monster, consuming humans blood, her _kind_'s blood.

Kol stood up quicker than any human could do, pushing or throwing the couch away against the wall, and broke all the vases in his room angrily without thinking for the second time. This had invited his siblings attention, especially Rebekah who seemed worried about him. "What was that?" She asked to both his brothers who were also shocked by the sudden bangs. "Kol." Klaus said with no expression. "I'll check him out." Rebekah confirmed, sped upstairs and opened the door of his room only to see the whole decorations were messed up. "Kol, what's the matter?! You don't have to do this!" She half shouted as he stopped growling. "Why? You are too tired to re-arrange them all over again, sister?!" He turned his gaze at her. She was showing a fully shocked expression to see her brother getting mad unlike usual. "It's not that reason. I asked what was the _matter_. You seemed unlike usual, Kol. Just tell your _baby sister_, wouldn't you?"

"I'm pretty sure I said it's not your business. I would suggest you to stop wasting your time to ask, you will never know, _**never,**_ sister. Because I'm not gonna tell you. And why don't you leave me alone before I _stake_ you through your chest? I knew you don't want it to happen." He yelled sarcastically while pushing his sister away to the outside of his room and then shut the door closed on front of her. He didn't even put Victoria as a _reason_—he don't want anyone to notice about her or notice him and her was spending the days together. Rebekah stood there for a minute, her watery eyes could hide no more tears, she was crying although she didn't sound to sob. She went downstairs as Elijah came forward to her and asked, "What happened?" She looked at her brother, "Why don't you ask Kol yourself?! I don't quite know what happened to him, Elijah. He turned aggressive on me. His own _sister_." She said while leaving the house quickly before she could cry even more. Sighing, Elijah then turned to his brother Klaus, who was shrugging over the comment his sister just told. "I told you something was wrong." He formed the casual half-smirk which was replied by Elijah clenching his jaw.

* * *

**A/N**_**: Whoop! Victoria finally discovered his truly nature! And I really had fun writing the Original siblings part, especially when Kol spoken to his sister! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Follow or favs? Thoughts? :) I don't think it's too much to ask for as I gave you The Originals and Matt. ;) Have a great day! xoxo.**_


	4. Chapter 4: We Are Just History

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs! And I actually have written some paragraphs from this chapter on my book even before I finishes my third chapter. As I said I can't live a day without writing or thinking about it! :P Well, The Originals have officially showed up. And I also already have add some Matt and Delena including Jeremy. Who's happy?! Don't forget to follow, fav and leave **reviews** of your thoughts about the story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** We Are Just History

**_The Next Day_**

Victoria sat at the edge of her bed, holding a cup of hot tea and stayed silent as last night's incident kept repeating inside her head. For her, he was no longer trustworthy although he seemed to share a pure joy feelings when he was with her, but now the memories were just history, they were just history. Her eyes then flickered down to the polaroid photos on the table next to her bed and she realized it was the pictures she captured with Kol yesterday in the afternoon. She firmly grabbed the pictures and reviewed it once again, thinking of how disappointed she was about him, and yet, she was also scared of him. "Why did you came into my life?!" She yelled, looking at Kol's pictures once again and then suddenly threw them away to the wall.

She didn't want to say she hate him, she never planned to. Perhaps because she never feel that way at all after whatever happened before. But she was scared, he is an_ immortal_, and she is a_ mortal_. He might gonna kill her after he played the sick game with her. No wonder why he acted kind towards her when they first met that night. She regret her decisions of pushing herself to approve him coming into her life... The one she usually found on Supernatural books or movies were coming into real life, **_her_** life.

Letting him into her life was a wrong decision she knew that, but she couldn't refuse that time. She was stupid. She shouldn't have ran into an immortal, an immortal who consider humans as their prey. Her mind was all on Kol. It's all still on him, and she couldn't find anything else to distract her mind from the vampire. She wished like it all never happened, he never come into her life, but the wish never have been granted.

She stood up, walking to the kitchen to drop the cup on the counter. Decided to forget about him for a moment by shopping, remembering she haven't go shopping for quite a while. After she have already took a shower, she rushed herself leaving her flat and made sure to lock it. Before she started to walk down the street, she took a deep breathe while closing her eyes and suddenly formed a fake smile. "Let's start on a new page." She spoke quietly to herself and then began to walk slowly, exploring the city alone, again.

When Victoria stopped by a coffee shop, there was the guy she met in the public library like two days ago, _Ryan_. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie while reading a book. There was a cup of coffee beside his arm that leaned onto the table. She pretend not to notice and decided to walk normally to an empty table waiting for a waiter or waitress to ask for her order. Ryan slowly noticed the lady who sat far across his seat as he lift his head up to look around. After a moment's thought and taking a deep breathe, with a big courage, he stood up and walked near Victoria. "So we met again." He started the conversation awkwardly as then sat onto the seat across her. "Apparently you are right. The city seemed to be so narrow. Or it was just me and you having the same interest in common. Or probably it was just coincidental." She said. "The three might be true. So, how are you doing Victoria?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm doing fine so far, thank you for asking. And how about yourself?" She replied and instantly lied about herself doing fine. She tried to sound better than she felt and she sounded false even to herself. "The same." He chuckled and then a waitress stopped by her table. "Any order miss?" The waitress with a bright smile asked casually. "I'd like a coffee milk, please." She ordered while putting on a smile back. The waitress nodded and noted her order before she give it to the cashier, and rushed herself to another customers.

Meanwhile, in _**Mystic Falls**_, Kol still managed not to leave his messed up room and decided to lay himself on his couch. Not even one of his siblings' persuasion was listened by him. Klaus was still wondering what had cause his brother gone frustrated like present time but he won't bother asking knowing he wasn't stable yet. Even Elijah, seemed to curious about what's the reason behind his depression lately. And don't ask about Rebekah, she sure did mind about his brother that have been with her since a long time ago. Of course she did know how his brother was doing. "What do you think about it Elijah?" Klaus questioned at his brother Elijah who sat next to Rebekah on the couch. "I think he messed up of something that have stuck in his _heart_ or mind." That was his instant reply.

Klaus curiously asked for once more. "And what did something refers to?"

"_Love_. Or problems. I wasn't sure, Klaus." He sighed at his own statement. Rebekah remained quiet still, if it was about love, the new doppelganger must have been the reason of these. "I will try to talk to him in meant time." He promised before Klaus could reply his comment, and then left the two to the second floor of the mansion. Elijah had taken five seconds to sigh once again before he spoke to his brother who locked himself for the entire day since yesterday. "Kol." He made sure while knocking on the door twice.

"Don't need to persuade me like what they did, Elijah." He finally talked, slightly calmer than yesterday's. "I don't come to talk about senseless thing. But I'm wondering if you could share what you through, _what_ caused this? Or _who_, caused this?" Elijah politely asked, not even bothered to remained standing in front of the door. There was a long pause...until Kol opened the door with his jacket on his back. "Why can't people stop wasting their time to find out about someone else's business? Pretty sure you knew how it feels like. Don't you?" He said on front of him before he shoved past Elijah, went downstairs to the main door, but Klaus suddenly blocked off his way. "Is that so?" He smirked at Kol, who started to show his mad expression towards his brother. He was unpleasant as people seemed to keep bothering him asking questions he didn't want to answer. "Don't be so pathetic, Nik." He murmured sarcastically and was about to walk by another way, but still Klaus blocked his way off. "Come on, tell _me_, tell _us_ your problem." Klaus tried once again as Elijah walked down from the staircase. "And what if I don't want to? You will put another _dagger_ through my heart? Go ahead."

And after that, Klaus only stood there looking at Elijah while Kol ran for the door and leave the mansion quickly. "He was upset. Deeply upset of something. Like what I told you." Elijah told him with his usual calmness and walked back to the living room to join their sister, still talking about Kol. But Rebekah didn't want to talk anything about it. She was wondering if she could ask the girl she met at the flat with Kol, but Klaus might gonna read every of her movements in present time as he was curious about what caused Kol to this. Klaus then looked at his sister once again before he stood up and going upstairs. "I will try to check out his room. There might be a clue there. Who knows." Klaus confirmed and ran upstairs with his inhuman speed. Meanwhile Elijah decided to sped across the bookshelf to read something as Rebekah took care of her nails. Unexpectedly, Klaus found a_ crumpled polaroid picture_ on the ground and when he unfold the picture, he saw Kol with someone looked familiar in his eyes._** Elena**_. And so he sped downstairs to the door, leaving for a search of Elena, leaving his siblings alone.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Where do you live?" Ryan asked while walking alongside Victoria through the street near people's residences. "I live in a flat near the Crystal Café. Do you know the café?" She answered while looking at several kids playing bicycles, she remembered when she played that with her brother a long time ago. "I knew that café. So you live near the café I always visited every sun was about to set? Cool." He nodded at her statement and chuckled softly. It was now her turn to ask, "Yes. And you?"

"I live near here. Want to pay for a visit?" Ryan asked while turning to her. She turned her gaze to him and took a deep breathe, "Sure. Why not." She finally replied. But then she hit a rock, which caused her to instantly fell, and unfortunately her leg was injured. A great wound showed up on her knee.

"Woah, be careful." Ryan said as he started to carry her up, heading to his house. "Let me help you."

She shrieked for a moment but then calmed down after she felt comfortable when he carry her up. "Thanks." She stated.

Ryan smiled and started to walk away, "Not a problem."

When they were arrived to a small beautiful house, he quickly slipped his hand carefully, not wanting her to fall down, to his pocket to grab the key and then opened the door and walked in, laying her on the couch. "Wait here, I'll get you some medicine." He excused while heading to a cupboard, opening it to reach the liquid medicines. "I got injured and the wound looked horrible, ugh." She complained while trying to straighten her injured leg.

"Is that cupboard full of medicine or what?" She asked curiously while still looking at her wounds. "Well, it's medicinal needs for me." He replied. "My dad is a doctor in Virginia. So he made sure I have all medicinal needs stocked."

"That's awesome. Anyway, while your father in Virginia, I assume you are here with your mother? Where is she?" She asked again. "No... My mother passed away because of a disease. I'm here with my uncle, he was just currently out."

"Oh.. I'm sorry about your mother. I didn't meant to..." She nodded. He let out a sigh while approaching her, adding the liquid medicine onto the cotton and applied them to her wounded knee. "No, that's fine. But thanks." He smiled slightly. "How about your parents?"

"They live in this city, but not near by my flat." She said while giving out a whine when he applied the medicine to her knee. "Enjoying living alone, huh? It's not good for you to live alone though. There should be at least a family to live with you."

"I do enjoy it. I've been living alone for almost a long time. If you love freedom, you might will agree with decision of living alone." She stated calmly to him, who had just done healing her knee. "My knee feels a little better. Thanks, Ryan."

She then moved her feet but she felt there was something wrong with her ankle. Again she shrieked slightly, knowing that she probably suffered an ankle twist. "What's wrong?" Ryan concerned. "My ankle hurts like hell." She complained. "Ankle twist confirmed." He chuckled as he sat next to her again, and put her leg on his lap to start giving her leg a massage. She sighed in relief while watching him giving her massage, although he was her company for today, she can't never compare him to Kol and how he had accompany her. But why is it Kol all over again that roll inside her head? Why can't she forget him, even for just a day?

"Victoria, I asked you like already 2 times! Are you okay?!" Ryan asked, shaking her shoulders gently. "Oh, what?" She asked after she realized. "Are you _okay_?" He repeated slowly.

"You mean my ankle?" Well, I think it is." She replied with a sigh. "Can you stand up?" He asked while scanning her. She started to stand up for a couple of seconds and then sat again, "I can't stand a bit longer, probably capable for only 5 up to 10 seconds." She muttered upset.

"Then you have to sit here until it feels better." Ryan confirmed as he walked over the cupboard and put the medicinal needs back into it. "Alright, doctor." She nodded, slightly mocking him.

"Don't get me started. Want anything to drink? Or eat?" He offered with a slight smile—she responded with a smile back and then answered his offer. "Why? Because you're afraid you can't beat me? And I'd like a tea. Please."

"I'm not. I'm actually sure I can beat you. I just don't feel like I want to. And are you sure you don't want anything else?" He asked, making sure if she have enough orders. "Don't be coward. And don't even lie to yourself." She mocked him with a playful chuckle. "And yeah, I'm hella sure. Or do you want me to ask for a spicy fried rice and orange juice?"

"I don't. So let's see next time." He winked. "No. Not really. But I will make you a cup of tea right away." He rolled her eyes sarcastically while heading to the kitchen.

* * *

While Kol was out somewhere and wishing no one would find him, Klaus managed to search of _Elena Gilbert_ who he assumed as the one his brother spent time with and he knew she was nowhere to be found but her house or The Salvatores Boarding House. But he made sure to check her at her house first of all—knowing she was 90% might be there.

When he arrived to the Gilbert's, it was _**Alaric**_ who opened the door, staring at Klaus in confusion. "What do you think you are doing here?" Alaric asked to Klaus who was putting his dangerous smirk on his face. "I was thinking if I could meet Elena Gilbert. I assume she is here, isn't she?" He answered darkly.

"After whatever you did to her? I'm sorry but I don't think you can find her here." Alaric said sarcastically and shut the door closed on his face. Klaus believed The Boarding House must have been her place to stay today—and so he rushed himself for the Boarding House quicker than before. He had knocked on the door three times before Damon opened the door. "Look who stopped by." Damon sarcastically spoke towards Klaus while scanning him, trying to read what was he up to. "I came not to talk anything senseless." Klaus looked at him darkly.

"Oh?" Damon raised his brows and chuckled to mock him. "You're not going to meet Elena. Never. Not after what you've done to her. Is that clear?"

Klaus scoffed smoothly. "I believe you would be interested to know your lover had been hanging out with my brother."

"Wait. What?" He frowned. Klaus was amused to know it caught his attention now, and he knew exactly Elena was there. "Do you mean Elijah? I think I knew she have been hanging out with him. And I knew you are here for other purpose, so don't try to fool me with your _sucked_ and lame gossip." Damon responded in sarcasm until Elena showed up, standing next to him. "There you are,_** love**_." Klaus greeted Elena calmly with a smirk, waiting for her reaction to see him visited the house. "And it wasn't about Elijah. It was Kol. She had been hanging out with Kol." He reached his pocket to grab a small polaroid picture of Kol and Elena. She grabbed over the picture and scoffed, "Are you sure this wasn't Katherine posing as me? I have never hang out with your brother. I was here, with Damon and Stefan."

"I didn't know the two were close. But are you sure you were not going out with him... Elena?" Klaus smirked and once again made sure.

She frowned and pursed her lips to the side. "I'm sure. You can compel me if I lied. I barely know your brother."

"You heard her, Klaus. Didn't you?" Damon did his eyes stuff sarcastically, while turning to her for a moment before Klaus shove his eyes onto hers to compel her. "Where were you for the past week?" Klaus asked the question as Damon keep her in guard. "Denver. Kansas. Mystic Falls." And then she couldn't stop herself. "Have you been with Kol?"

"Never." She answered, before he stopped the compulsion thing. "That's probably Katherine, Klaus." Damon repeated as he walked away with scowl. He was mad at the reality that was not even Elena, but was it really Katerina? Or better yet, the new doppelganger? His smile grown quickly after the thought came across his mind. He sped back to his mansion and wishing if Kol was already home, but none of his wish come true. "Have Kol come back?" Klaus asked to Rebekah emptily. "No. He haven't." She said simply, not looking at her brother yet.

"Do you have any idea who was this young lady in the picture with Kol?" Klaus sped near to her and showed the picture which gave her a nervous. "Is..Isn't that Elena?" She acted like she didn't know anything but her reactions was simply read by Klaus. "I came for her and she said it wasn't her. I compelled her." He confirmed.

"Then no other it was the bitch Katerina who posed as Elena." Rebekah blinked a few times. Klaus was getting more upset when he read Rebekah's reactions. She was nervous of something. She _knew_ something.

"I believe Kol dislikes Katerina." He stated darkly to her, and when she was about to run upstairs, he blocked off her way in a blink. "I don't quite know about it, Nik. Leave me be."

"I don't believe you found him at the street. _I know you knew something_. Why don't tell me what is it sister?" Klaus snapped—not giving up to get the information she has. He titled his head as she haven't respond yet, being completely nervous. And then he pushed her against the wall, choking her. "What, did you know, Rebekah?!" He retorted.

"There is another doppelganger!" She finally confessed to his brother forcefully. Another doppelganger? He thought that he could make more army of hybrids as his slaves—the smirk grown wider on his face, and his sister was aware he was thinking of using her blood all over again. After getting the information, he eventually let go of his sister and went to his gallery room quickly.

"Now what, Nik? You are going to get her and _use her blood_ all over again like the old times?! Why can't you leave the doppelgangers business? You have your own family. _**Elijah, Kol, Me**_. We are your family. Isn't that enough for you? Why can't you take a split of time just to mind us? _Me_?" Rebekah started to cry her tears down looking at his ignorant brother who walked away after the choke he gave to her. "Even you choked me only to find out who was that girl!"

"I'll take that as a compliment. And you're not a baby any longer. Don't waste your tears." Klaus only smiled in satisfy at his sister while getting his stuffs tidied up in his gallery room. She was out of her control—again because of a doppelganger. She grabbed all the painting frames on her hands and dropped all of them down, causing it to cracked. "You will regret everything soon, Nik. Note that inside your head." He let out a deep breathe listening to his sister who have almost broke his paintings he hang on the walls. But he didn't manage to care any longer and decided to follow Kol by his scent. He wanted to find this doppelganger girl who hung out with his brother.

* * *

**Later That Night - 8:41PM**

"There is my flat." Victoria pointed out to a modern looking flat as Ryan's uncle drove away, approaching the flat. She finally met his uncle today and was glad he has a car—so she didn't have to use her injured leg to walk as it wasn't completely healing yet. "Nice flat!" Ryan exclaimed while trying to look at the flat clearly through the window. "I like it,"

"Thanks. I sort of in love with it too." She said smiling. At a short period, they have finally arrived in front of the flat. Ryan quickly get out of the car and opened the car's door for her, and then helped her walking into the flat. "David, won't you come in just for a while? I can serve drinks for you two!" She said.

"No, but thanks! Me and Ryan had committed to visit his grandfather after this." David, Ryan's uncle shouted with a smile, as she was getting inside the flat. "That's true? You are going out?" She pouted as he lay her down the couch. "Apparently, yes. I'm sorry, Victoria." He looked at her in guilt and then blinked a couple of times. "Your legs are better, right? I thought you can walk..."

"I can. But I mean, I thought you and David might gonna stay for a drink or something." She titled her head as he let out a sigh. "I wish I could, but I had a promise with him that we'll go to grandpa's house." He told her.

"Alright then. Thanks for today." She said while standing up and led him outside the flat. "Bye Ryan. Bye David!" She waved to both of them and walked back into her flat when they drove away.

* * *

When Victoria was asleep, Kol managed to came for a visit and decided to watch her sleeping. Her touchable skin was inviting Kol to walk a bit closer to her bed—but then he noticed a _wound_ on her knee which caused him to ask a few questions in his head. But again, her kissable lips turning his attention to view her face again. This was the _first_ time he develop such feelings.. And he believed if Klaus notice that she was his possibly love interest, she will be the greatest spot of his weakness.

Suddenly, he hit on a cupboard near the bed, causing her to wake up from her sleep. He didn't want her to notice he was watching her that night—and that was why he leave the flat quickly, leaving to the flat far away. She woke up with turning on the light, looking around if someone came. "Hello?" She called out, wishing no one was in her flat. "Who's there?" She checked all the rooms but she found no one, and now she decided to go for the door, which was unlocked. She walked outside the flat, looking around once more, wondering if someone made the sound to wake her up, but again she found no one. She sighed and then turned to her door, but someone was there, someone with a grey sweatshirt, a black pants and a necklace completing his appearance, causing her to gasp. "W-who are you?!"

"Shh." He whispered with a playful dangerous smirk, looking so pleasant to found her. "I believe we have a lot of things to talk about, _**love**_."

* * *

**A/N**_**: It's done! Please give me some favs and follows? **_**Reviews**_**? :) I made the first appearance of Alaric in the story finally! I also hoped it didn't sound like Ryan and Victoria flirted or something.. I just want her to have a new friend. By the way, I have finally decided that Ryan's faceclaim would be Chace Crawford, as what I imagined him while writing this chapter.**_

_**And just to clarify why Rebekah could get inside her flat in the first chapter... That was because she asked the neighbors about the owner (Victoria)'s phone number, and she actually called Victoria without Kol ever notice. She compelled Victoria via phone call to let her in because her brother's scent stopped in the flat!**_

_**Don't forget to send in some reviews! :) thanks xoxo.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Another Petrova

_**Sorry this chapter took a longer time for me to upload, something distracted me but now that I'm here, be happy! :P Anyway, I knew this has nothing to do with TVD but I dreamt about Scott McCall last tuesday... He helped me from the badass werewolf at my school and that was incredibly hot, but I hope I'll dream about TVD cast next time. :P**_

_**P.S, I'm also done with our story trailer. Well it was not as good as others trailers as I was just beginning at making trailers, but hope you guys liked it. **_watch?v=8bADKUFIw3s&feature=_** . Please support me by reviewing the story! They really motivates me like a lot!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Another Petrova**

**_Mystic Falls_**

The pleasant smile was showed on Klaus' face. He had now found another doppelganger on his basement dungeon although he knew Kol would not gonna like the fact that he took her. But that's not the matter. At least he can take some of her blood to use. Klaus went to his basement dungeon where he heard she was panicking, calling for helps. He enjoy didn't compel her to stop panicking, much pretty different from other vampires who seemed to compel their hostage to stay quiet, although he knew this was risky.

"Who are you?" She asked panically as he walked into the room and closed the door so their voices won't be much heard upstairs. "Oh, I realize I haven't formally introduce myself to you." He said accentuating his typical british accent that people obsessed over. It reminded her to Kol. "My name is Niklaus. But please, call me Klaus. And what's your name?" He smirked as he gave a kiss on top of her hand that was tied but she quickly struggle, shaking her hands off his lips. "What's wrong,_ love_?" He turned his glare at her.

"Isn't this clear to see? You, are making me your hostage! Are you insane?! I barely know you." She complained with her fiery passion, protested at Klaus who tied her body to the chair tightly. He was quite amused that she has a great passion in doing something. Well, Elena sort of have, but she showed it in a different way. Caroline... She was someone he liked because of her fiery passion and beauty... Her passion is a bit like Victoria's passion and he was aware of that. But no one can actually replace Caroline no matter how she have refuse Klaus.

"I believe I asked your name. May I know what is your name?" He tilted his head, looking at her dangerously as if he was going to suck her dry, but this didn't make her scared yet.

"And why the hell do you want to know my name?" She snapped sarcastically to Klaus, rolling her eyes until Klaus decided to compel her, eventually.

"What is your name?" Klaus calmly asked with his mind tricks. She couldn't stop no more, "Victoria Chase."

And then Klaus suddenly stopped, once again pleased to know her name. Now the last thing he need to know was who she descended from. Was she from Katerina's family line or someone else's. "So Victoria, do you have any idea why are you here?"

"I obviously don't. You brought me here in the middle of night!" She retorted at him and was wondering how he knew her name. "How do you know my name already?"

He walked a step closer and glared at her, decided to ignore her last question. "I believe you know Kol, didn't you, love?" She stopped for a few seconds and was shocked when he mentioned about Kol. She had a few hours to forgot about him and now his name was mentioned over and over again, probably fate didn't let her forgetting him just a day. Klaus smirked over her shocked reaction when he mentioned his brother's name, he knew he had found the right person from the picture with Kol.

"I knew him." She said after letting out a heavy sigh and looked away somewhere as Klaus started to spoke. "He became emotional since he came back after his entertainment need fulfilled. And I'm pretty sure—"

She quickly snapped firmly at him. "If you want me to get away from his life because of it, well I did. I won't be his company any longer. Don't worry."

"I apologize but I have something else more catching up to talk about." Klaus spoke as she watched him talking. From the way he spoke, he sounded much like Kol. Is he a brother of Kol's? She thought.

"I don't think we have besides Kol thingy?"

He slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed an old picture, of someone who looked exactly like her, with a name written at the bottom right on the picture. And then he showed it right in front of her, causing another shocked expression from her. "That's...me, but... I've never.. Had a photo... How is this possible?" She looked at him in a split moment before looking back at the picture. "Katerina...Petrova?"

"Yes. That was Katerina." He replied and immediately slipped out his phone, and clicked on Elena's photo from the gallery which was sent by his sister Rebekah a few days ago. "And this one was Elena. She was pretty much like you." He smirked.

"I don't understand..."

"You don't need to understand." Klaus leaned towards to her and then whispered on her ears. "You just have to donate your blood for me." His dangerous whispers caused her shivered and remained quiet for a couple of seconds. What did he needed her blood for? Why he needed hers? She don't think she have a special feature in her. None of her body parts has.

But Klaus thought for a minute that he needed to find out who she descended from first before he could take her blood and his hope was only Katerina—which his instincts said she must knew something from her life history. He compelled Victoria that no matter what happened, she shouldn't leave the mansion while he was gone and then followed Katerina's scent outside his mansion although they haven't officially met that day but at least he can track her way just easier than anybody could. Meanwhile, her scent stopped in front of a new coffee shop stand near Mystic Falls borderline, where he spotted her being alone drinking a cup of coffee. His smirk had grown again, right before he entered the shop.

* * *

Victoria remained calm as the one that compelled her left for a business to attend as he told her. She had nothing else to do rather than just looking around the creepy room, although the mansion looked nice and comfortable than she could ever imagine when she first entered it. It was already getting midnight, 10:30 PM. It had to be her time to sleep but this time she couldn't. Pretty much the opposite of her usual activities at her flat... Until Klaus came and made her his hostage. According to her analysis, he was just like Kol, especially their accent and how they called someone as. Darling and love weren't too strange. The three has exactly almost similar meaning. Are they somehow related?

Suddenly as she was rolling more further with her mind, someone opened the room's door, it was a man dressed neatly in a formal suit, who showed a surprised look to find out the young lady he knew was being a hostage. He sure knew the young lady tied on the chair, he thought it was Elena. Yes he was sure it was her. He immediately took a few steps closer and untie her in a couple of seconds without she even notice that she was already untied. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be here... Let me take you home." He spoke to her as she shook her head lightly, knowing she shouldn't leave as Klaus ordered her. "I shouldn't leave. Klaus told me not to." She told him in a weird way as he started to stared at her anxiously, and then decided to use his compulsion ability to distract the whole Klaus order thing. "You are leaving and you will forget what Klaus have ordered you to." He eventually used his compulsion ability to compel her as then she shook her head, looking at the strange man she barely knows. Elijah took the opportunity to take her home immediately before Klaus come back home but then she stopped before Elijah opened the entrance door. "Wait. Who are you?" She questioned in surprise and frowned at him... Causing him to sigh and looked at her. Did she lose her memory? How come? Her mind was just messed up, not erased. "Elena, are you losing your memory?"

"Ha. Let me get these stuffs clear. First, I'm not losing my memory. And second, I'm obviously _not_ Elena. Or whoever that is!" She said somewhat practically, annoyed to discover that he mistook her as Elena, the girl who looked identical to her, that Klaus showed her earlier. "God. I wish these people could stop just for a moment!" She snapped while leaving the mansion, leaving a patiently-standing Elijah near the door. And then he ran to her with his inhuman speed, standing in front of her. "What is your name?"

"Victoria. Victoria Chase. That's my name. And you are?" She finally answered calmly, although she sounded somehow a bit sarcastically, recognized by her tone and reaction. Elijah stared at her, scanning her for one more time, she was more like Elena. He managed to leaned a bit closer to her, sniffing her by her bare neck. Human, again. After he sniffed, he eventually leaned back and stared once again at her eyes. "Elijah."

"Do you know Klaus?" She asked with curiousity, looking at him back.

"I do. He is my brother." He replied simply, now turned his face away somewhere else. "Your brother? So he is your brother? Your accent is different...somehow it was sounded different to me." She raised a brow at him, waiting for him to answer her questions. "Yes, he is my brother. And I knew that. Only my siblings Finn, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah who speaks with British accent." He said.

When he mentioned Kol—it once again hit her like getting stabbed and it caused her to wonder that he was actually Klaus and Elijah's sibling, like what she wondered earlier when Klaus was still there. "So where do you live? I will drive you home." Elijah asked smiling at her. Which was replied with her eyes rolled. "Basically, I live in New York. But your brother took me here and showed me pictures of Katerina and Elena. I thought he will be mad about me and Kol but was asking about my blood." She answered practically.

So she knew Kol, he thought. His thought kept saying that this young lady had been Kol's reason to his absences for some family discussion he had to attend. At some point, Elijah didn't really care about the two had been hanging out together. But he believed she was the reason to Kol's depression lately. And additionally, she looked exactly like the women he knew—Katerina and Elena. Now he knew the reason why his brother took her to Mystic Falls; her blood.

Elijah sighed in relief and glared at her. "My brother unfortunately went through hard times since he came back from New York after satisfying his entertainment needs. And I believe he was feeling down because of you."

"Oh if you're bothered because I involve myself into his life, don't worry. I separate myself with him already. I won't bother him." She announced practically with her lips pursed.

Elijah was quiet for a few seconds. Victoria showed a passion like Elena but much in a different way. No wonder how come she wasn't related to her although he can't be sure if she was Elena's long lost identical sister. Not even a new doppelganger from Tatia's family line as he was sure Elena was the last to be the descendant. Again back to the topic, he can read only by her saying that she and Kol had problems before he came back. But he decided not to talk about it as the day was getting late.

"You are in pyjama." He stated with his usual calm voice, trying to distract the main topic earlier as she rolled her brown eyes. "Yeah. I was actually going to do beauty sleep."

"Sorry about my brother. He's an obsessive." Elijah apologized as he tidied his suit before continued speaking. "Are you tired?"

"Obviously." She stood up with her injured leg which caused her to walk unstable. "Let's move on. And I see your leg was injured. Did something harm you?"

Elijah then wrapped Victoria's arm around his neck before started walking as Elijah has an initiative to bring her to the Gilbert's house although he knew that means people will start to notice her existence. As soon as they walked, he could clearly hear her heart beats fast, Elijah could describe what was that heart beating for. She was scared he would take her somewhere unsafe. "I hit a rock but I'm getting better."

After knowing nothing dangerous have harm her, he evetually let out a breathe while still hearing the sound of her heartbeat. "I'm not what you think. I will not harm you." He said. He knew she was worried about herself after what just happened. But still, she seemed unsure about his statement.

"You have my words, Victoria. I will leave you completely unharmed." Elijah convinced. She nodded slowly and looked away to the street. Although she was still thinking about where were they heading to, Kol slipped into her head. She hated the fact she can't stop thinking about him, but she thought it's now time for her to forgive, because she checked he never harm her. She knew she was just shocked after discovering what he truly was, and it was not easy for her to recover from her feelings.

Ten minutes later after the took a little walk, they have finally arrived in front of a white colored house, not too small but also not classed as a mansion yet. "Is this your house?"

"No." He said smiling at her. "This is Elena Gilbert's."

"Are you out of your mind? I barely know them and they barely know me. I mean, she might looks identical like me, but, I don't think this is a good idea. I don't even know her." She snapped, unwrapping her arm from his neck while trying to stood with her best.

He replied simply with a firm smile. "I was thinking that you can stay there until Kol come back. You don't have anything else to think of. I will be the one to explain it to them."

"God. Why Kol again?! I don't even care if he's going to be back or not." She hissed sarcastically at his idea as she crossed her arms. He was kind, Kol was kind. How come and why? "Why most vampires nowadays are similar to Edward Cullen? Like seriously."

He chuckled at her statement, especially when she mentioned the fictional character to relate his kind. "Are you going to stay there waiting for someone else better enough to give you a place to stay or accept my offer?" Elijah asked calmly while turning to her. Her eyes turned back to him, frustratedly frowned as she didn't have another choice. "Fine." She rolled her eyes, "Happy now? Duh."

"Let's go then." He said approaching the door and knocked on it until someone opened, a calm-looking young man in a black hoodie and jeans. "Elena?" He smiled at her, but Elijah. Although he didn't seems like the other originals he have met, Jeremy never think that he was trustworthy just yet. "Um, I'm not Elena." She awkwardly formed a smile, inviting Jeremy's confusion even more. Elijah let out a breathe and looked at the young man in front of him. "I apologize Jeremy. She is not your sister. I thought she was with you in the house." He paused while tilting his head. "What do you mean? She is not my sister?" Jeremy frowned at the two. "She is Victoria Chase."

"Elijah, I don't think this is a good idea.. I'm not supposed to stay here. I wasn't a part of any of them. I am a Chase, not a Gilbert." She once again tried to convince him but then Elijah looked at her before his eyes left to meet Jeremy's. "Would you let her stay just for a moment until I find my brother? Jeremy you know every harmful creatures are looking for your sister and they might harm Victoria for being identical. What if that happened to your sister?" Elijah said while trying to coded something to him. "Come in Victoria." Jeremy welcomed, opening the door widely as she walked in, and then he immediately whispered to Elijah. "Explain me what's going on. I will be downstairs in a moment." Jeremy told him as he closed the door to start leading her upstairs.

"Is this even okay?" She asked, blinking her eyes. "I don't actually mind." He shrugged as slowly they saw someone came from the dinning room. It was an older man in dark brown shirt, looking at her. "Elena? I thought you decided to stay at The Boarding House." He smiled over her.

"I'm Victoria. Sorry to bother but Elijah brought me here for a stay. I live far away from here so he thought he can drop me here for a moment." She explained as then Jeremy asked her to walk upstairs. During the time, he mouthed to the older man, Alaric. "Meet me when I'm back. Outside." He mouthed.

When they arrived upstairs, Jeremy led her to Elena's room as she wasn't currently there. When she looked at the girl he barely knows, she pretty much reminded him of his sister Elena. And he thought as long as his sister was at the Boarding House, she won't mind sharing the room with someone that looked identical like her. She was aware when he kept looking at her, and she guessed he was wondering about his sister. "What?" She tilted her head as he suddenly realized from his daydream. "Nothing. I'll leave you here. Bathroom is right there.. Well, enjoy your stay." He smiled as he headed for the door, shutting it close.

Alaric then showed up from the staircase waiting for Jeremy to walk downstairs, and he remembered Elijah owed him an explanation. "Now what?" Alaric asked. "Outside." Jeremy raised his brows, opening the door as he walked outside with Jeremy only to see Elijah was waiting. "What? Do we have another thing to deal with another original?" Alaric complained.

"You owe me, us, an explanation. Who is that girl and where did she came from?" Jeremy questioned while looking at Elijah, but he didn't seem to looking back at him. "I don't quite know. She came from New York, but my brother Klaus took her to the town. I believe she was taken because she's the other doppelganger. But I'm not sure whose family line is she. Not from Katerina's. I don't think she is a Petrova like Katerina and your sister." Elijah eventually explained to the two who were confused about Victoria's sudden existence in the town.

"So you were saying she was born from other ancestor?" Jeremy guessed while turning his head to him. "Correct." Elijah pointed.

"But we didn't know her. She is however a stranger." Alaric added practically, crossing his arms. Elijah understood how they tried to keep eachother safe, but he was sure they can also understand why Elijah drop her there soon. "She is harmless. She is a weak amongst us. She knows no one. I mean only Kol. She knew Kol and they have been together. But the two were separated of something I just figured out when my brother, Klaus, took her."

Jeremy and Alaric then exchanged glares, knowing that she have been with Kol before she came—however they chose to let her stay there. "Fine. She can stay." Jeremy declared slight hesitately. "But I need you to take the responsible if something happened. We will take the risk, but you take the responsible. Are we clear here?"

"We are." Elijah nodded lightly before walking away from the terrace area. "I will make sure to get my brother as fast as possible. Please protect her. She is however and somehow related to your sister." He added while glaring at Jeremy before he left with his inhuman speed in a blur.

* * *

Klaus went home while holding Katherine's arm tightly but was completely upset to know his new doppelganger was gone. Whether it was Rebekah or Elijah who came for her rescue when he was gone for Katherine. She whined repeatedly when Klaus held her arm tightly still, his grip have caused a pain on her arm as a vampire. "Let me go! I have nothing else to deal with you." She shrieked but he didn't give up yet, he put her into the dungeon room with him and tied her with the rope on the chair. "Don't speak unless I require you to." Klaus ordered with compulsion to her.

She let out a deep sigh sarcastically while rolling her eyes, pissed on how Klaus have found her while he didn't usually need her. "There you go." He smirked when she reacted calm like what he had expected. "So, Katerina. I have something interesting to talk about," he told her while she only responded with a scowl. "I believe you know Victoria...Chase. Didn't you? And I thought you may know who she was descended from." He asked. Her lips forming a smirk. She didn't reply until Elijah walked in after taking Victoria home, and he accidentally heard the conversation when he returned. Especially he recognize the woman's voice and the way she spoke. "And I believe you remember Tatia had a _twin_ sister." She said looking at the two's confused face. "Or you didn't?"

"I didn't live that long but I already knew my descendant's history. Even much more than what you knew." Katherine spoke to the two of them. But Elijah remembered he saw someone looked like Tatia but with a very different hair—as Tatia had long curly hairs but Talia's hair was naturally wavy. "Wait. I do remember. I saw someone who was physically identical to Tatia. Niklaus, I'm sure you knew her too, she just don't seemed to exhibited herself to the outside world. _Taliana_ Petrova."

Klaus had memories recalled back on his head and he remembered Tatia mentioned she had an "identical" sibling named Taliana who also gave a birth to a child. Although he hadn't met Tatia's twin, he believed the sibling she mentioned was actually her twin sister. "Exactly. And Talia had a baby before she was dead of a plague. But the baby survived because she requested a friend of hers to took care of her baby and leave the area, so you know how was the story going on." Katherine said smirking at Klaus, and then added. "Victoria was actually Talia's descendant. She is not listed on my family line." She declared.

When Katherine explained, Elijah knew exactly that means Elena and Katherine were the only last descendants of The Original Petrova's. Klaus scowled over the explanation, knowing that he couldn't do anything about Victoria. And then Katherine once again added, "Victoria is a doppelganger from another Petrova, Klaus. Why don't you even notice that?"

* * *

**A/N**_**: What do you think of the chapter? Well, it can't always be Koria as Kol was still gone but he will be back asap. Vilajah and Klaria were not permanent pairings either. Only Koria and always them. Anyway, there will be an explanation in later chapters of what will happens if Katherine, Elena and Victoria's blood are mixed under a spell that only a very powerful witch can perform. Please keep reviewing to get more chapters! :) Don't forget to watch and comment on the story's trailer on Youtube!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Like A Family

_**Bunch of thank you for those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story! Your positive reviews always motivates me and negative ones make me think and learn to get better! You guys are incredibly amazing! :)**_

_**P.S, this story will still going on and not stopping. Keep reading. Don't forget to watch this fic's trailer on YouTube; link have been stated in previous chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Like A Family**_

* * *

**The Next Day**

When the sun rose and began to shine the room through the window, Victoria slowly woke up only to found she was still in Elena's room at the Gilbert's house. She remembered Elijah will keep her there until he found Kol. She was okay and her heart felt empty until Kol came into her life. She caught herself thinking about him almost everytime although she realized it wasn't right.

She rose from the bed, and stood up to start walking for the bathroom's door and entered it. She looked at herself on the mirror and wondered why did she had the similar face like Elena and Katerina's. Deciding to never mind, she immediately wash her face and wipe it with an unused towel next to the sink before she walked back into the room.

When she was about to tied her hair, her eyes flickered down at a photo frame where a picture of Jeremy and Elena was there. She let out a breath and grabbed the picture. Elena looked exactly like herself. And she honestly can't stop wondering why. After viewing the picture for a few seconds, she eventually dropped it and quickly tied her hair.

Victoria then went outside and rushed herself downstairs only to saw Jeremy was about to walk upstairs with a smile. "Uh, hey. I was about to call you..." He said calmly, causing her to smile at him. "What is it?"

"I thought you'd like to have breakfast with us." Jeremy titled his head while leading her to the kitchen to find Alaric was placing the scrambled eggs fairly to each plates on the table. "Morning." He greeted with a half-smile.

"Good morning, um?" She asked, as she didn't know his name at the time. "Alaric." He responded while putting the pan onto the sink and decided to wash it later. She only nodded her head and approached the table with Jeremy beside her.

"I cooked scrambled egg for us." Alaric stated tersely.

She looked over the table, seeing 3 plates were served very neatly beside the glasses of freshwater. "Thanks." She said to Alaric. "Where is Elena anyway? I thought this is her house?" She questioned while glaring at Jeremy.

"She is at The Boarding House with The Salvatores." Jeremy replied tersely while glaring at her back. Alaric then joined the two at the dinning table and started to eating but then they heard the door was opened. A few laughs was filling the room, and Jeremy recognizes the voices, including Alaric did. It was Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon and Stefan. But they stopped laughing together when they entered the dinning hall and saw Victoria. "Who..." Elena frowned.

"Elena. She is Victoria." Jeremy informed as he let out a sigh. Stefan and Damon both narrowed their eyes to scan Victoria, in case she was Katherine. Victoria immediately stood up when she saw Elena, it was like she was seeing herself in a mirror. "H-hi..." Victoria waved her tiny hand at the four of them awkwardly. "Why do we looked so_ identical_?" Elena asked, almost the same like she asked when she met Katherine for the first time. Before anyone could explain, the door was knocked repeatedly and caused Jeremy to opened it, while everyone following him behind. Elijah came.

"Elijah." Elena frowned as he was pleasant to see Elena and Victoria stand next to each other. "I believe you were asking why Victoria looks identical to you. Invite me in or walk with me, so I can talk to you, Elena." Elijah spoke. "And Victoria, clean yourself. We are going to have a little chitchat." Elijah commanded.

"I will be okay." Elena said looking at the two Salvatore brothers who previously shook their heads and then she eventually walked outside the house. "Elijah..." Victoria called out before walking upstairs, causing him and Elena to turned around. "You owe me an explanation of these... Alright?" She reminded him. He replied only with a single nod and immediately walked away with Elena to the backyard of the house and then Alaric managed to close the door. "You don't want to finish your breakfast first?" Alaric asked to make sure. "Leave it be on the table. I will make myself quicker than Elijah's conversation with Elena." She said walking upstairs in hurry to Elena's room as she remembered she don't have any clothes to use. She groaned loudly, as Jeremy quickly walked upstairs when Damon informed she was groaning. "What is it Victoria?" He asked her.

"I don't have anymore clothes to use. Well I can't use your sister's. They aren't mine." Victoria told him with a shrug but Jeremy smiled quickly grown on the face as he spoke, "You can use them. Don't worry. My sister isn't a sinister type. She's open to everyone who aren't threats. Apparently you are not a threat, so I'm sure she won't mind."

"Alright. Thanks Jeremy." She smiled back in relief and entered the bathroom to start taking a shower. She was going to ask more questions to Elijah, as she was like someone who missed gossips updates. She really needed to know how can she and Elena looked so exactly alike.

* * *

After taking a shower, she finished her breakfast in hurry as Elena was already returned from taking a walk with Elijah—and that meant it was now Victoria's turn to talk to him. She can't just stay there and pretend to be okay while she need to know what was going on before "being okay". She then followed Elijah walking to the backyard as Elena joined the others to spread them the words he told her earlier.

Her gazes turned to him as they were walking together and he noticed she was staring. It will be a little bit awkward if he didn't start talking at all. "So, where were we?" Elijah asked to make sure she remembered what she was going to talk about. "How can I and Elena look exactly alike? I mean, why are we looking so identical?" She finally asked after sighing, trying to find out what was going on. "I will answer, even if you consider to believe it or not." He stated.

"Try me." She said, slightly frowned; desperate for answers from him. It was now her time to know, although he think it was a bit earlier for her to discover. "You are a _doppelganger_, Victoria."

Her mouth broke open, although she didn't know what was a doppelganger means, she had the feeling it was kind of a supernatural being. After all, she was also a part of the supernatural beings just like Kol. Why would she hated him? That did not make any sense. If he hated or scared of him for being a supernatural being, that means she hated herself too. Damn the world was quite mean. She discovered this while Kol was already gone. Literally gone from her life, his family's life, his friends life. The last hope was only Elijah who said he was still looking for his dearly younger brother. Her mind was all about Kol. It was proven. She could never forget him even just for a day. There was always reasons or something that can recall the name of the man she actually cared about into her head. There was always reasons. Always.

"I wondered that's one of supernatural species?" She guessed while tilting her head to the side as she noticed Elijah just nodded slowly. "Yes." He replied finally, and paused for a few seconds. "Elena is also a doppelganger of Katerina." He explained. She then asked again, "So Katerina is the original one?"

"No. She is also a doppelganger. The original Petrova is Tatia." He sighed heavily and looked at the grasses on Elena's backyard. And before Victoria could respond, he already continued himself. "And then Tatia had a twin sister who don't seem to exhibit herself. Her name is Talia Petrova." He added, "You are Talia's doppelganger, Victoria."

"How come?" She pursed her lips and staring at Elijah still, although he don't literally stared back.

"Talia had a child. The same goes for Tatia. She had a child too before she died. Talia also died." He said to her calmly.

She curiously asked more further about the history. "Why they died?"

Elijah remained quiet for a couple of seconds and slipped his hands into his pants pocket, he remembered exactly the first time he discovered that his former love interest, Tatia's blood was used by his mother to make him and his siblings into immortal beings. Sour recalled back, rushing to get into his head, but he distracted them all by shaking his head slowly, trying not to get noticed.

"Tatia died because her blood was used by my mother to make me and my siblings immortal, in purpose to avoid werewolf attacks." He spoke, although it was heavy to recalled a history over again. "And Talia's death was caused by a sudden plague in the area. Her child survived. Their children survived. Now you know, why you looked very identical to Elena, or Katerina. Klaus also once attempted to use their bloods, but failed almost a couple of times. That's the reason he took you when he discovered there is another doppelganger."

* * *

**Later That Evening**

"So she is a doppelganger from another Petrova?" Stefan asked tersely while looking at Elena who was sitting on the couch trying to explain about Victoria to everyone there, as what Elijah have told her. "Yes. Apparently, Tatia had a twin sister, who had a child before she died. She was just like Tatia. And then 500 years later there was a doppelganger and she had a baby, but she passed away after giving a birth of her baby." Elena answered with her brows raised.

The room filled with silence for a minute as they were looking at each other. They have never wondered that there would be another doppelganger besides Elena, although she was descended from another Petrova. Even none of them noticed that there was a doppelganger before Victoria was born. Damon and Stefan were seemed too busy to took care of Katherine's stuffs that time.

"These doppelgangers stuff gets everything complicated!" Caroline simply commented while frowning at all of them. "It is. But however, she is somehow my distant family." Elena replied softly at her comment.

"I remembered when Klaus went to boarding house and asked if it was Elena on the picture with his evil little brother, Kol. That means the girl was Victoria, yep? Interesting." Damon rolled his eyes, adding another comment about his opinion, and then when he was done—someone knocked on the door. Jeremy attempted to open the door and it was Victoria as she was done taking a few hours talking to Elijah. She was satisfied to knew the entire answers of her questions, but at the same time she was feeling weird to know she was a kind of supernatural being. "Hey.." She awkwardly greeted them all.

"Hey." Stefan countered, followed by Elena's reply of the greeting while the others were just scanning her. "I think I will be leaving, as Elena is back... I can't use her room while the owner already is here." She declared.

"Why? No. I don't mind if you want to stay here. Just don't leave." Elena frowned at her, starting to stand up and approached the girl she looked identical with. "A lot of dangerous creatures are there, outside. Trust me, you are not safe if you are leaving."

After a moment's thought, she eventually countered Elena clumsily while brushing her hair through the back of her ears. "I know but... I just don't feel like I'm staying. I'm a stranger... I'm not a part of you all." She said.

"Who said you are not a part of us? I have officially approved you to stayed in last night. There's no need to worry." Jeremy said, walking a step closer with a soft smile. She looked once again at everyone, they are showing a welcoming expressions, including Caroline who firstly complained that it all gets everything complicated. "See? You are now a part of us. You already are." Elena smiled softly at her, and pulled her hands to join them all together. "Let's give a hug to our new friend then." Caroline decided, grinning at everyone in the room. As they nodded, Caroline pulled them into a group hugs quickly and chuckled.

"Eek. Just don't try to fool me by pretending as Elena at a later time." Damon winked at Victoria as Elena literally rolled her eyes at him. At least Victoria have got some more people as her friends now, and she was glad Elena was actually warm-hearted than she firstly thought, and she will get used to stay here for a while although she was honestly missing her busy parents. "Oh curse it. I haven't introduce myself. My name is Caroline." Caroline introduced herself with a confident grin.

"I'm Bonnie. Hoping we can be good friends." Bonnie smiled widely at her and then continued by Damon. "My name is Damon. I can be a good company. Most of time." He smirked.

"I'm Stefan. Damon's brother." Stefan softly spoke while smiling at Victoria. "Now. Won't you mind to tell us about your life story and whatever was going on so far? Including how you met Kol." Stefan questioned raising his thick eyebrows.

"Sure. Yeah." She nodded slowly and sat next to Elena on the couch. Before starting the story, she made sure not to feeling down as some of her life history had stabbed her repeatedly like a knife. "I was born in Los Angeles, being the second and last child of my parents. I had a brother, but he** died** 5 years ago when I was still 13, because of a.. A _tragic_ accident." She sighed and closed her eyes when she mentioned about her deceased brother she really loved. "I'm sorry about your brother..." Caroline suddenly spoke out while placing her hand on her shoulder to gave supports. "That's alright. And then... After thinking for a moment, I need to free myself, and that's why I was separated with my family. I live in a flat at New York while they are somewhere but still in NY. I just don't usually meet them that often because they are busy. Especially my father. He have been busy since a long time ago when I was still living with my family."

Everyone watched her telling story about her life story still, none of them moved their eyes from her, not going to do so just yet. Again she sighed at the reality she had been through, it was mocking inside her head. "One night at the bar, someone approached me, it was Kol. He was so kind. And we actually spent days together until the fourth or the fifth day, I discovered he is a vampire and I was scared. And the stupid of me was... I told him I don't want to see him that time. And then he was gone. Literally gone." She said as Damon rolled his eyes when she mentioned the name of Kol. "I realize I have been thinking about him since then. I mean, I think I_ liked_ him." She admitted shyly as then almost everyone said '_eww_' over the confession of hers; saying that she liked an original.

She chuckled softly. "I knew he is a thousand years old. That's old." She said practically before continuing. "But I can say he kept rolling inside my head. That all happened. I want to talk to him that I was just emotional that time, but he was already gone."

Elena nodded slowly as she got the story as well and then Victoria continued. "When Kol and I were separated, this guy Klaus came to me and somehow I woke up being already at a basement. That was creepy." She sighed.

"He obviously used his compulsion abilities." Damon countered tersely while doing his eyes stuffs at her. "Compulsion? Whoa.." She exclaimed as her jaw dropped open. "I can give it a try on you." He smirked seductively but then everyone started to glared him.

"Fine. Just kidding." He said with a tone.

"However. Love doesn't actually require any physical looks or ages. I'm agree with Victoria. And it was her right if she want to like Kol or not." Caroline wiggled her brows at everyone. "Althought I'm not completely agree at the idea she might gonna date him."

"You said she have rights..." Bonnie turned her glare to her bestfriend. "I know Bonnie. But... Whatever." She sighed, as she didn't really know how to countered her anymore. Elena then stood up and asked everyone to distract the topic, "Anyone up to cooking or baking?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I'm up." Caroline said, followed by Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Alaric and Victoria, but Jeremy. "Come on! Jeremy, join us!" Elena ordered with a quiet groan to Jeremy. "No. I'm not into such thing." Jeremy admitted lazily while starting to walk away. "Too bad you are not allowed." Damon suddenly was already standing in front of Jeremy, caused Victoria to gasp about his incredible speed. "Woah. Who else is a vampire?" She rolled her eyes and saw Stefan with Caroline rising their hands. "Great." She tilted her head following Elena to the kitchen. "Better yet, Bonnie is a witch." Caroline spoke.

"A witch?! Do you mean, a witch, who can curse people into something?" Victoria widened her eyes at all of them especially at Caroline and Bonnie. "Yeah. That was one of my abilities. I can turn Damon into an ugly frog." Bonnie said, causing him to hissed and rolled his eyes at the statement Bonnie made.

"Would like to see." Victoria chuckled and turned to Bonnie. "What else is your abilities?"

"I don't possess a lot of abilities yet, but I'm working on everything in my spell book." Bonnie said, sitting at the chair as the rest started to cooking together. "That's awesome. I can't believe I got to met almost every supernatural beings that I read on novels." She exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Thanks. And yeah, that's the reality here." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and walked over the kitchen counter to help the others together with Victoria. They have decided to cook fried rice with chicken meat, and grilled meat for them all. It was crowded there, even Victoria and Stefan bumped, and almost caused the bowl of meat to fell down the ground. Thanks to Caroline who can catch it faster. "Be careful!" She commanded, as if she was at a party arrangements for her school, and handed the bowl to Stefan. "Aye, Miss. Forbes." Stefan chuckled while dropping the bowl next to Victoria. "Seriously, I'd pick better watch rather than being involved. But whatever, this seems fun." Jeremy said while chopping the garlic, as Alaric did the onions.

"It will be much better, if you would stop complaining, Jeremy." Caroline told him.

Jeremy replied with a surrender look, "Yeah yeah. Will do."

This was the second time she felt very happy while she was cooking, the first time was because there was Kol who have entertained her that time. At least she could felt how was it like to be accompanied while cooking something, rather than just being alone. She hoped Elijah won't broke his promise that he will try to find him in meant time. It was now time for her to say that she actually missed him, missed how he could make her happy and cheerful, missed how he keep her in a good company. She hated him for being gone nowhere to be found at all at the present time. But she hoped he will be back asap.

* * *

_Elijah had tried for the umpteenth time to call his brother but there was no answer. He was completely not contactable ever since he tried to ask what happened with him. He tried once again to call Kol, hoping this time he would actually answer—and his wish came true. Kol finally answered the call although he sounded a bit sarcastic and ignorant. Elijah was still glad he was now contactable._

_"Kol.." He called his name. "Where were you for the past days? You need to come back Kol—"_

_"Why? None of you need to know what was going on with me." Kol replied in sarcasm, trying to avoid his brother from keep calling him._

_"It wasn't about that. Klaus took Victoria last night." Elijah told him calmly although Kol sounded sarcastic towards him. "But I saved her. She is staying at a safe place now." He added._

_"How come?" Kol questioned with his voice raised. Elijah sighed, "Who knows. He might followed your scent, Kol. Come back. She needs you."_

_There was a long pause until Kol finally replied him. "Victoria didn't want to see me, brother. She don't need me." He said._

_"Just come back... You might be wrong about she didn't wanna see you. She needs you. She talked with me about you, Kol." Elijah informed him what was she talking about when she walked with her earlier this morning. "I don't even have any reason to lie to my own brother." Elijah added once again to convince Kol._

_Kol finally announced his final answer. "Very well. I will come back. See you later brother."_

* * *

"Mmm. This is so good." Victoria complimented after she get to taste the fried rice and grilled meat. "You're right, it is." Jeremy nodded, indicating he agreed with her opinion about the food. "Well, this tastes yummy." Damon smirked at everyone who helped cooking the foods this evening. Everyone chuckled at each other and then gave each other a highfive for their cooking result.

Although the day was getting darker, as it was already 7PM, they were gathered at the dinning room still, talking about random things and joked around. They were also started to got more closer with Victoria, especially Jeremy and Elena seemed to be the most closest ones to her. Caroline was also close to Victoria but not as close as Victoria and Jeremy or Elena. "Thanks everyone. I'm so happy to meet you all." Victoria confessed with a shy smile drew across her face. "I thought you guys won't welcome me this warm, but I was wrong. I was completely happy today."

"Well, me either. I'm happy." Jeremy nodded to respond while giving his plate to Elena as she was going to wash the dishes. "We are going to have a lot of fun starting from tomorrow. Don't ever assume yourself as a stranger ever again, okay?" Caroline smiled at her while tilting her head.

"Anyway, I'm going to share with a room you, Victoria. We will sleep on my bed together." Elena declared while started to wash the dishes and helped by Bonnie.

"I thought she will be at my room?" Jeremy frowned, protesting at his sister. "You can't sleep together with her, Jer."

"Well, I'm planning to stay up the whole night. Probably gonna sleep on my chair!" He snapped.

"No, just no. Victoria will be at mine." Elena confirmed. Their little debate caused everyone to laughed over it. "Fine. You won Elena." Jeremy rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Well, I won't mind to be at whoever's room. As long as I can feel comfortable, I will sleep well." Victoria said to the both of Jeremy and Elena.

Elena turned around and looked at her identical distant sister. She have been considering Victoria as a distant identical sister already, and she didn't really mind about it. "But it was clear that you are going to sleep at mine. Jeremy has to sleep well too, on his bed, not chair." She commanded.

"Okay." She nodded at Elena's command and formed a bright wide smile before she continued talking with the others who was sitting with her near the dinning table. She loved it today, even probably words couldn't actually describe how she actually felt that night.

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Where is she?" Kol asked as he was standing by the edge of the lake beside his brother Elijah. "At the Gilbert's house."

"Why did you drop her there? They aren't good companies." Kol retorted quietly, not wanting if anyone passing by heard the conversation. Elijah knew he was talking about Damon and Stefan, as they seemed to hate them so much, especially Damon. "Where else? I was trying to cover her up from any creatures out there." Elijah said to Kol.

"Buy her an apartment, or whatever. The Salvatores are absolutely going to be there to meet their lover Elena Gilbert." Kol spoke upsetly, knowing that Victoria have been dropped to Elena's house. "The Salvatores aren't threats for Victoria, or you. So it was not a problem that she was dropped there. Stop acting immature, Kol. You have been living for a thousand years." He spoke quietly to respond Kol.

Kol stopped for a minute. Did he just defended The Salvatores? He was upset and probably more than just "upset" after his brother told him the entire story of what happened earlier. Kol groaned quietly before he answered. "Fine. I will be in touch. Thank you brother." He thanked, while running away in a blur that almost no one could see. He was going to prepare himself before he meet the one he have been thinking of for days while he was gone; and he knew he can't meet her today. The day was getting late. She might was preparing herself to go to sleep. And after that Kol was literally gone, Elijah couldn't follow his scent more further from the lakeside as Kol have got back into the crowds.

It was easy for Elijah, he just have to treat Kol like he haven't grow up yet; almost the same with his way to treat Klaus. He knew exactly how to get his siblings under his control—after living for a thousand years, not possible if Elijah didn't know how to treat them and how to annoy them so they would agree with him and then leave. He just wanted his family back again, not broken into useless pieces. That's all. But it's seems like always his siblings that had make it hard for him. Always them.

* * *

**A/N:** _**Thoughts about the chapters so far? Would love to get some **_**reviews**_** about this story! So happy that now Victoria can get along with The Gilberts and their friends. More to be come. I'm excited to write more chapters though. Lots of ideas have been stuck inside my head for further chapters, so yeah, please at least send in reviews, so I could know if I should upload the next chapter. :) Thanks a bunch. x**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Umpteenth Apologizes

**Chapter 7: The Umpteenth Apologizes**

_"When I'm lost in the rain, in your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way."_

_- Christina Aguilera_

* * *

Victoria was now at a clothing store with Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy, as Elena was going out somewhere with The Salvatore Brothers today. She obviously needed clothes to use. She didn't want to always borrow Elena's clothes all the time and that's why Caroline attempted to took her to the clothes store today. It was actually out of Jeremy's will to accompanied these two ladies to buy clothes, girls clothes. He was not supposed to be there, it was mostly girls who entered the store, not guys.

"Why me?" Jeremy asked to the two as Caroline grabbed another clothes and give it to him, who was holding a few more clothes for Victoria. "Because I need you." Caroline spat.

"You need me to carry all the clothes? That's out of my will. I was supposed to be with Alaric." Jeremy complained while still receiving more clothes that Caroline threw at him. "Caroline this isn't really necessary... We can just try one by one first." Victoria shrugged while seeing Caroline throwing clothes for her to Jeremy. Of course, whatever related to shopping must have been Caroline's favorite to do. Well, Victoria like to do shopping but not as much as Caroline.

"Stop it. We don't need to debate it." Bonnie lowered her voice. "And Caroline, I think Victoria's right. We're not going to buy all of them either."

Caroline grunted quietly and looked at her best friend who was complaining, as if Bonnie was defending Jeremy and Victoria at the same time. But then she surrendered, "Fine." She confirmed while pushing Victoria to the change room and gave her the first clothe. "Let me know which ones are fit in you."

Victoria nodded while smiling at her before she closed the door behind her. "No need to worry. I will."

"This wasn't really necessary." Jeremy rolled his eyes sarcastically. Bonnie nudged his arm, "Jeremy stop."

* * *

After buying clothes for Victoria while she stayed in Mystic Falls, they went to Mystic Grill to have a "late" lunch together. Eventually, out of twenty clothes or more that Caroline picked, they only bought 15. But that was fun, at least in their minds—although they had debates over a couple of senseless stuffs. Caroline and Bonnie already sitting opposite Jeremy and Victoria, waiting for Matt to walk over and ask for what they wanted to order. Jeremy and Caroline seemed to be today's attention. They fought almost every time since he was picked as an assitance.

"Apparently, at the end, we only bought 15 clothes." Jeremy murmured softly while looking around the place. "Don't even get me started." Caroline hissed sarcastically.

"I didn't." He countered shrugging.

While they were debating, Matt noticed that his best friends came. He decided to walk over them and asked if they want anything to order. But something caused him to confused—Elena visited 15 minutes ago with The Salvatore Brothers and now she was here again with her best friends and brother. Was that Katherine with the vampire brothers? But that's impossible, if that was Katherine then Damon or Stefan would know and recognize quicker than he could. "Hey you guys." Matt greeted with a casual grin. "Elena, weren't you visited just 15 minutes ago with The Salvatores?"

"Um. I'm _not_ Elena..." Victoria bit her lower lips while the others tried to explain. "Matt, this is Victoria. She's another doppelganger. Elena's distant family member." Caroline eventually explained to clear the confusion. "I thought I'd explain to make these clear." She shrugged.

"Wait, so there is another one?" Matt frowned at Caroline, and scanned the new doppelganger once again before letting out a sigh. "Why isn't anyone telling me?"

"Apparently, Matt, we just met her either." Jeremy said calmly as Matt eventually joined them. "I'm Matt." He introduced himself to Victoria with a smile, and then replied by her with a smile back. "I'm Victoria."

"Any of you want anything?" He started to ask for orders, remembering it was his time to work, not to chilling out with the others. "I'll just go with salad." Victoria smiled at him. "I'm ordering the same." Caroline added with a nod.

"Some french fries would be nice." Jeremy titled his head, and now Bonnie's turn to spoke. "Well, I don't feel like eating, so don't mind me."

Jeremy suddenly turned his gaze to Bonnie. "Seriously Bonnie? You have to eat something or you will starve." How he cared about her never changed, he just wanted her to feel alright after all.

"I'm not hungry and at least I won't die of starving." Bonnie quickly replied rolling her eyes. "You're going to share french fries with me. That's it. No ifs, ands, or buts." Jeremy confirmed, causing her to unable to reply.

"Okay okay. Guys, I'll be right back." Matt grinned, clicking his fingers while walking away to gave their orders to the cooks. As the group were randomly talking about random stuffs and Matt helping another customers, a young man walked in slowly with his bag hung on his shoulder. He was looking around until he locked his eyes on the blonde vampire Caroline with her friends, and then he quickly approached them all. "Caroline." He spoke softly, getting the group's attention.

"Tyler?" Caroline exclaimed with a grin. Tyler smiled while taking a seat beside Caroline and then looked over Elena and Jeremy. "Hey, Jer, and Elena." He greeted and then turned to Bonnie. "And hey you, Bon." He chuckled.

"Okay. Let me get these stuffs clear. Tyler, she is not Elena." Caroline rolled her eyes while continued explaining. "She is a _doppelganger_... Of Elena's ancestor twin sister."

"Doppelganger?" Tyler frowned.

"She is Elena's identical distant family." Jeremy clarified with a heavy sigh, turning at everyone. Victoria only nodded, smiling at him. "Hey. My name is Victoria." She reached out her hand. "Well, I'm Tyler." He shook her hand.

His eyes were on the doppelganger. She looked exactly like the oldest Gilbert sibling, Elena. No wonder how she gonna introduce herself all over again as almost everyone in Mystic Falls knew Elena. And dangerous creatures might have been hunting her since she entered the town, especially Klaus. His thoughts were cut off by Matt who were coming.

"Hey man." Matt walked over and greeted Tyler while serving the plates of salad for Caroline and Victoria. "Where's my french fries?" Jeremy asked.

"Right away." Matt formed a smirk while immediately took Jeremy's order from the kitchen of the grill. "Tyler, where have you been?" Caroline asked, starting to eat her salad. "Out of town." Tyler replied, fading his smile and joyful expression to meet his friends.

"Was it because of that psychotic hybrid again?" Caroline turned to his boyfriend angrily, knowing that his admirer had caused another problem, ordering his boyfriend to left town while he can do nothing because of the sire bond. "Freaking sire bond." She muttered.

"Psychotic hybrid?" Victoria asked curiously. "The one who took you." Caroline countered sarcastically, upset of the sire bond that have separated her boyfriend and herself.

Her jaw broke open. Kol's brother was actually a hybrid, which means he was more than just powerful. She have never wondered the ones from her favorite books and movies were coming into her life. Although a wish to meet hot vampires in real life like Twilight Saga have crossed her mind once and she thought it won't be real, but it was actually real. She was now involved into the supernatural world for real.

"Caroline..." Bonnie sighed and looked at her.

"What?" Caroline asked tersely, holding her hands up.

Bonnie blinked a few times. "Whatever related to the "_Mikaelson_" will just remind her of her _crush_." She said, quoting the Mikaelson phrase.

"No, that's not all on her. Why should I even think of him ever again?" Victoria affirmed firmly, while continued eating her salad. They were surprised and confused to hear her statement, because they thought she liked him. "Seriously Victoria? You just told us you liked him yesterday." Caroline frowned her forehead at her.

"Who's her crush?" Tyler asked innocently.

The group except Victoria quickly yelled at Tyler for asking, although Tyler didn't know anything yet. "Tyler!"

"It's _Kol Mikaelson_." Victoria breathed out. "Seriously?" Tyler frowned, but then the group yelled at him again. Victoria only gave out a chuckle at them, covering her real feelings. It was actually false, she felt lying at them, at her own self. She just didn't want to expose her feelings right now. She hated how Kol have left her and didn't try to look for her or something else. She thought he will do, but she was just hoping too high. "Seriously." She confirmed with a nod.

* * *

**Later That Night - 7:26PM**

Victoria was sitting on the sofa in the middle of Jeremy and Stefan while Elena and Damon sat on the opposite. They were watching a movie together, as Alaric was leaning on a table behind the couch looking at his weapons. Victoria was still thinking about Kol. She can't stop even if she have ordered her mind to do so. She had no idea why was it happening on her, rolling on her head over and over again non-stop.

Noticed she wasn't actually watching, Jeremy's eyes flickered down to her worried-looking face. "You okay?" Jeremy whispered. "Yeah." She replied in whisper although they knew Stefan and Damon could actually hear very clearly. Lucky they can't read minds.

While they were watching, the door was repeatedly knocked loudly. The group turned to Alaric as he opened the door slowly, but then walked a few steps back to let them see who was coming. **Kol**. He was coming with a brown shirt and jeans, and a pair of boots that matched his style.

"Hello, _darling_. He smirked playfully at the one he have been thinking about while he was gone. His hair which was noticeably slicked upward and sometimes gelled his hair to the side, out of his eyes, but now he had lessened the gel in his hair allowing his bangs to fell more on his face and his hair parting in the middle. Victoria stood up with the others as she approached the door. "Kol?" She frowned.

"Yes. It's me." He smiled.

She leaned on the door. "Why are you here?" A frown was formed on his face, she didn't seem like usual, like the Victoria he usually met before he was gone. "I came back for you, darling."

"For me? Then why didn't you come back when your _hybrid brother_ took me? I could've die if Elijah didn't come for my rescue. I barely know him that time but he helped me. And you? What did you do?" Victoria impatiently complained at him. "Even I think of you. What if you get involved into a terrible danger? I care, but what about you? Have you thought about me getting into a danger? I thought you're my friend."

"You're being emotional, Victoria." He told her. His jaw clenched hard like a clenched wrist forming into a fist.

"I'm emotional. Oh hell yeah. At least I can deal with emotions. I can _feel_ them." She told him bluntly. "Do you ever tried to feel or care about your friend? Me?" She titled her head and continued speaking. It was sounded more like mocking him. "Oh, how could I forgot. You're heartless. So you can't feel. You just pretended like you can until the day you can suck me dry. I knew this is your sick game, right?"

Kol was about to reply her but he stopped himself and watched her. It was hard for him to understand why was his heart feeling like it was stabbed with a dagger. But he realized what a fool he was for coming for her. His expression faded into a scowl, but he was not actually mad at her. He was mad at himself. "You don't understand, Victoria. There was a time when I can't be with you." He said quietly. He knew he wasn't there to protect her that time when his brother took her.

She scoffed sarcastically at him while walking out of the house, not wanting to annoy the people she have considered as a new family. "A time? You disappeared more than just one time, Kol."

"Oh my God. What is wrong with me? I'm emotional about you, us!" Victoria groaned while punching her fist onto the door. "I care about you! But.. But.. This just doesn't seems right. I missed you."

"I apologize for my absences." Kol looked at her as she breathed out, looking at him back. "This is the umpteenth times you have been apologizing." She spoke quietly, she surrendered with her heart which just betrayed her stubborn mind. While her head kept suggesting to rant him, her heart told her to stop. "I understand that you've been thinking about me. I know. Me too." He eyed her.

"I don't want anyone, especially my brother to notice your existence. My brother will use you to weaken me if I displease him. And do you know what you are?" Kol spoke lightly waiting for her response.

"I'm a doppelganger. Right? And your brother wanted my blood." She said. "Kol. I realized I'm also a part of supernatural beings. I knew I was wrong for being scared and mad at you." She admitted reluctantly as her mind struggled to stop, but it's seems like her heart won.

"Then come back. Let's go back to New York. You are not safe here." Kol suggested as he looked at her both precious eyes, hoping she would listen. "Am I even safe there while your brother knew my existence already? He is a hybrid, a powerful creature, lived a thousand years long with you and your other siblings. Nothing can beat him."

"My brother won't bother us. I will make sure of that."

"I'm sorry Kol. But I don't know if I can count on you after whatever happened and you being gone. I need some time, alone. I needed you but I need time to be alone right now." She admitted, while walking away, heading back to the house and leaving her crush all alone outside. She closed the door behind her while leaning back onto the door, slid down and sat on the ground before she hugged her knees; and then she unexpectedly cried. "Victoria.." Elena called while sitting next to her, as everyone were gathered around to circle her.

"Guys I think she needs some rest. I'll accompany her." Elena decided, while trying to help her standing up and then hold her by her shoulders and rushed upstairs to "their" room. "Victoria you okay? Damon only stated that you and him had a debate. What was it? Mind to tell me?" Elena asked calmly while leading her to the bed.

"Elena. Can I ask something?" She asked while stopped sobbing. "Sure. Go ahead." Elena smiled softly.

"You know I liked Kol, right? I missed him but when he came back, I was all like... He need to go. It's like I'm fighting my own feelings when he came back. Do I sounded like a bitch? I'm afraid I hurt Kol's feelings."

Elena sat next to her at the edge of the bed and watched her speaking about her crush although it was an original. And then she rolled her eyes while chuckling quietly, placing her hand on her shoulder. "No, Victoria. You are not a bitch. Probably you need more time to deal with all of these. You have through rough times." She told her with a soft smile. "I knew how do you feel. Even when I first discovered Stefan is a vampire, I fight with my feelings." Elena confessed.

"I'm just like you. But I write everything into my diary whenever something happened into my life." She said to Victoria while showing her a thick book and then went for her cupboard to look for another empty book, and she suddenly found it. "Here." She gave it to Victoria, and grabbed another pen from her table. "You can write your own too. I can make sure it will make you feels better."

"This is for me?" Victoria asked while grabbed over the diary book and the pen. "Thank you, Elena. I hope I would get better after I wrote everything into this diary book." She thanked Elena and pulled her into a tight hug immediately. "Yeah." Elena muttered with a wide smile, as Victoria opened the first page of the book and grabbed her pen. She looked over Elena once again before reading while she was nodding at Victoria.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Is this supposedly called falling in love? I'm kind of attracted to someone who have been there for me almost everytime. His name is Kol. He is a vampire and I've been seeing him with his vampire face with my own eyes. And somewhat, I asked him to leave me. I wish I wasn't too stupid that time for asking him to leave. I said I don't wanna see him ever again and that's was foolish me. Love sucks. **_

_**And now... When he came back, I was being stupid again. I said I cared about him and I needed him, but then I said I can't count on him yet, and I need to be alone for a while. How could I be so stupid? He came for me. But I think I've hurt his feelings. Oh God, I wish my head followed my heart's commands earlier before. I love him.. Yeah. I think I did and I can't help myself either. Dear love and emotions, welcome to my heart.. Please don't spread the emotions too often, it could just kill me slowly. Ugh, I hate my life...**_

She closed her diary book and then looked over Elena who was watching her writing. "Did you read them or...?" Victoria made sure. "Of course I didn't. It's privacy. I do have my own diary, and it's my privacy." Elena laughed softly while nudging her shoulders away.

"Anyway... Can I use your phone? I wanna call my parents." She said reasonably to Elena as she nodded and gave her phone to Victoria. "Thanks." Victoria countered with a big smile and started to dial her mother's number.

"Hello?" A tender voice of a woman was heard on her ears.

"Mom?"

"Who's this?"

Victoria giggled quietly. "Mom, it's Tori. Your daughter. Victoria."

"Oh honey, what happened? Whose number is this?" Victoria's mom asked in concern. Although her parents were almost all the time being busy, they have always gave her the best and cared about her, and they will concerned about her until the details.

"Mom, don't ever visit my flat ever again okay? Please. I'll explain later, just don't come to my flat again. Alright?" She commanded her mom with worry filling in her voice, "Okay, dear. Mom's busy too. So I don't actually have much time to visit either. Where are you now?"

"It does not matter! Where's dad? Is he okay?" Victoria concerned while brushing her hair through her ears, while Elena was just watching her calling her mother. "He is in Denver sweetie. He had business to attend. But he is okay. Still energic."

She sighed in relief, knowing that his father is okay as she thought he was somehow in danger. Well, it was just her feelings—she hoped it won't be real after all. "Okay. I need to go now. Mwah." She said and gave the smooch tone.

"Alright honey. Inform me regularly if you can. Love you, mwah." Her mom replied before she ended the call. At least she could get to hear her mother's voice still although she couldn't see her face. "Go to sleep. I knew you're depressed of all these stuffs and it might got you tired. So.. Go to sleep, alright? I'm going downstairs to get some water, I'll be back in minutes." Elena said smiling at her identical "sister" and rest her on the bed. "Good night, Victoria. Sleep well." She spoke while walking for the door, leaving Victoria who was going to sleep. Go to sleep, go to sleep, sleep will fade all your pain. Victoria thought to herself while closing her eyes slowly and drift to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes****:****_ Thank you to ChristinaAguileraFan and CharmSparks11833 for loyally reviewing! And everyone too! Your supports truly made my day! :)_**

_**Oh, and I watched City of Bones yesterday. Although it has nothing to do with this fic, I just want to share about the movie that it was amazing! If you love that kind of fantasy/adventure/fantasy-romance movies, you might gonna love City of Bones!**_

_**So sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter than the other chapters which usually reach 4k+ words. But I hope you guys will like it!**_

_**Let me know what you thought about this chapter, which part is your favorite, which part is depressing, etc! :) It was so fun to write, so many lovely moments although the Koria scenes were a little bit depressing, for me personally. Please leave reviews of your thoughts! They motivates me to write more chapters XOXO**_


	8. Chapter 8: Eternal Flame

**Safest Haven**

_**Chapter 8: Eternal Flame**_

"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'."

_─ The Bangles_

* * *

Coming back to his brother's mansion, Kol quickly sped up to his room, not wanting anyone to notice. This is the first time Kol felt something just staked his heart, it was feeling heavy and stuck when she complained at him although hit never happen before. Why would he feel such feelings that only most humans can feel? He caught himself dealing with his emotions, he can feel them. He can feel.

Before he could thought more, he was distracted when he sensed his sister was actually there in the room—some kind like sobbing, he couldn't tell. "Rebekah." He muttered quietly while turning around to face his sister. "You came back." Rebekah's tears streamed down her face but she was smiling at the same time. She noticed the difference with Kol's current appearance, his haircut, it was no longer slicked upward and gelled to the side. Missing him, she quickly sped across to hug her dearest brother who was gone, but he immediately pulled out the hug. "Was it you?" He asked darkly.

"What about?" Rebekah frowned at him. "Was it you who told Nik about the new doppelganger?" He replied while looking at his sister. "I didn't!" She spat but this time he sensed a big lie inside her. "Lies." He murmured sarcastically while turning away, causing his sister to raised her voice. "Fine. But Nik figured out himself. He found a picture of you and her." She answered with honestly, finally. "I tried not to tell him and avoided him, but he was about to kill me, Kol."

"She is in the town. She might be harmed if she stay here." Kol affirmed. No matter how mad he was earlier, he spared a space to think about the girl he thought he develop a feeling for.

Rebekah scoffed while tilting her head at him, who seemingly to act like he was still ignorant to his siblings. "Why can't any of us think about each other even just for 5 minutes? I tried once! But Nik obsessed over doppelganger's blood. Elijah always left for unknown purposes. And there's you, falling in love with a weak! I don't see Matt anymore just for my siblings. Because of your mocks! And now what? Go back staring at yourself. You're being incredibly hypocritical!" She protested loudly—she hated the fact how his brother had gone hypocritical.

"That's enough." A noble voice was heard. It was calm and tender, but a little bit strict. No other that was Elijah's voice. "Get out of these Elijah. I knew you saved her. But I suggest you should leave this one to me. You know nothing." Kol hissed while keeping his distance with his siblings. "I knew almost everything, Kol. Victoria is a doppelganger from Tatia's identical sister. Katherine was at the dungeon, telling me and Klaus about everything." Elijah replied with calmness and then looked at both his siblings who were standing inches away. "But I was not completely sure if she told us everything. When she said the doppelganger before Victoria was deceased a long time ago, she sounded nervous. I can sense it,"

"If you are not sure then the doppelganger wench must have been around, Elijah. Stop with the doppelganger stuffs." Rebekah suggested with a frown drew across her face. It wasn't easy for her, almost all the time her siblings were busy of their own personal business.

"That's the matter. I don't know yet. But I can make sure she's safe, Kol. The Gilberts are not threats." Elijah convinced once again. "You only need to worry about Niklaus. He might gonna take your lover next time. Although I'm sure Victoria's blood can't be used to make hybrids as she wasn't in Tatia's family line, he won't stop."

Kol breathed out, remembering his brother hadn't come back yet. He was worried if he would run after her again. He knew what Klaus gonna do once he was obsessed; he will do anything to get Victoria. And if failed, he will just gonna retry what he did or manage his plans all over again. Nothing can stop him when he was obsessed over something, especially this was the doppelganger, although no one can make sure if her blood was useful.

"Do you have any idea where is he?" He asked but none of them responded yet. Until then Elijah finally spoke, "I don't have any idea. But I will inform you if I see him somewhere."

Elijah slowly walked outside the room, and turned around before completely left the room. "And Rebekah,"

She turned to him waiting for him to continue his sentence. After a long pause, he smiled and continued. "Never think that we are going to be broken into pieces although each of us had our own business. We are family. **Always and forever**."

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"Morning." Someone said with a tone, causing Elena to suddely pushing Victoria as she reacted rolling from the bed and fell onto the ground. When she looked up, she saw Damon was leaning on the wall with a playful smirk. "Oh my god, damn it, Damon!" She groaned quietly while trying to get back to bed. Damon's eyes flickered down to a book on the table next to her bed, because of his curiousity, he opened the book and started to read the contents. "_**Dear diary, is this supposedly called falling in love? I'm kind of attracted to someone who—**_"

Victoria quickly stood up and cut him off from reading by grabbing the book. "Don't! Seriously." She made a face while retorting at him.

"As you wish." Damon smirked and turned to Elena who was squeezing her eyes open and yawned. "Damon why are you in our room?!" Elena asked rolling her eyes in sarcasm. "Oh crap. I almost forgot my intention of coming here. Doppelgangers sleeping in one bed was too hot and it distracted my head!" Damon said like an innocent while then smirked at the end of his sentence.

"Damon." Elena snapped as Damon rolled his eyes before telling his actual intention. "We are going to the woods."

"What for?" She asked while standing up next to her twin and looked at Damon once again. "Hunting practice." He stated while slowly walked away from the bed. "Quick, hop on!" He commanded, walking for the door.

The two doppelgangers remained quiet still, Victoria was kind of excited when she heard they were heading for hunting practice. She don't even know what was the purpose but she was sure it was for self-defense. Elena looked at her twin and said, "Let's hop on."

"Well, are we gonna be involved into the practice too?" Victoria asked as she tied her hair after giving out the question to her twin. "It's up to your choice. Me personally is lazy this morning, so I don't think I'm in."

Victoria nodded as she followed Elena who rushed downstairs only to see the others were preparing the weapons they were going to use for the practice, even Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler came to pick them up and helped them for the preparations. Tyler was amused to see the two identical sisters walking together downstairs. "Hey Tyler." Victoria greeted with a wide smile. "Hm. Elena?"

"Wrong. I'm Victoria." She giggled with her brows wiggled and joined the others before leaving the house to the woods near Lockwood's old property. "Crap. You two looked exactly alike. I need to be more detailed when guessing, yeah?" Tyler smirked while rubbing Caroline's back gently.

"I guess the weapons are enough. We're ready." Jeremy looked at Alaric and then nodded at everyone. "Alright, we're leaving now." Damon confirmed while pushing everyone outside and locked the door. "Is it far from here?" Victoria mused.

"Sort of. Want a lift?" Damon teased as his eyes blinked a couple of times. "No thanks." She rolled her eyes as Jeremy took her by her shoulder before Damon could tease more. "Hey, Jer." Victoria greeted while looking up at Jeremy's face. "Hey. Sleep well last night? I was worried because you cried after meeting Kol... Last night. Just wondering." He questioned in concern but was more worried if it annoyed her.

"Yeah. I slept well. No worries! I'm incredibly fine. Just... Fine." She answered with a confident smile at someone she considered as an already brother. Jeremy reminded her of her deceased brother because he was much like him. "You are telling the truth right?" He asked to make sure.

"Of course." She nodded, glad she was now feeling better. Thanks to the diary Elena gave. "I'm telling you the truth. Ask Elena. I slept well."

"That's great. I just want to make sure you're fine." Jeremy slightly smiled while still following the others walking into the woods. She only nodded and breathed out. "You reminded me of my deceased brother." She giggled softly.

"Like... Really?" Jeremy raised a brow. "Yeah, he overprotected me and cared about me more than anything else. And you did. I have considered you like a brother. Like my real brother."

"Thanks Vict. I have considered you like my sister too. I considered you as Elena's twin sister." He smiled. Vict was the nickname Kol gave her. Again and again, she thought of the guy, although it wasn't completely causing her heart to feel heavy after all. "What?" Jeremy shrugged, looking at Victoria who was quiet for a minute. "Nothing." She confirmed with a hesitate smile.

After walking for almost a long period of time, they've finally arrived into the woods near the edge of the Lockwood's old property, where Alaric put on a carpet which was usually used for picnics on the ground and dropped a bag of some snacks and drinks onto it. Jeremy led his sister and her twin to the carpet as they sat there together with Bonnie and Caroline who were managing the snacks and drinks. "Look what we've got here." Caroline said slowly as getting the stuffs out of the bag. "What are they usually hunting?" Victoria asked to Elena who was sitting beside her. "Alaric used to hunt _vampires_. But he won't do more now. So this is mostly a practice to defend themselves from vampire or hunters attacks." Elena explained to her twin.

"Ah.. I see." She responded with a nod as then she grabbed a bread from the food box Caroline served. Tyler slowly walked over the carpet to approach his girlfriend and get something to eat. "I want to transform into my wolf form tonight after a while on wolf form hiatus. It's a full moon tonight anyway." Tyler said to the blondie while caressing her hair. "Whoa whoa. Wait. He is a..." Victoria turned around and frowned at him.

"Hybrid? Yes." Caroline helped explaining to her. "Well. I was a werewolf until Klaus turned me into a hybrid." Tyler explained while shrugging. "And I forced to drink Elena's blood to complete my transition that time."

Victoria let out a small gasp. Now she knew why Klaus asked for her blood earlier; he wanted to create hybrids of his own. Klaus might gonna take her blood until she drained of blood because he might gonna stock her blood at a later time. "Elena's blood?" She asked, pretending like she didn't know anything yet. "Yeah. My blood." Elena sighed. "Apparently Petrova doppelgangers blood is the only way for him to create more army of hybrids. His hybrids."

"That means..." She paused as her jaw broke open. Elena then continued, "He took you because you're needed. Your blood is."

"No. I mean... Elijah told me that their mother made them immortal with Tatia's blood. And then Klaus used her doppelganger's blood to create his hybrids bloodlines..." Victoria mused, tried to figuring it out. Caroline who was previously leaning her body onto Tyler suddenly sat up and frowned, "Wait. You're descended from another Petrova... So that your blood possibly _can't_ be used to create more hybrids..."

"But she's however a doppelganger. Although she wasn't in Tatia's family line." Elena pursed her lips.

"Probably only Tatia's descendants bloods that can be used." Stefan said, joining the discussion while crossing his arms, until Damon suddenly joining in. "Come on. What's with the fuss?" He rolled his eyes. "You. You. And, you. Let's do some tutorial. Get your asses up." He commanded, pointing to Stefan, Caroline and Tyler.

They nodded and followed Damon to start showing tutorials about the practice while the two doppelgangers started eating the snacks from the food box and watched the tutors practising about how to attack and defend themselves from any attacks. Elena quickly turned to her sister as no one was actually paying for attentions although their vampire and hybrid friends might hear. "How can you fall for an original? I'm sorry I sounded like I was unsure about you and him but I was just wondering." She asked firmly. This invited Victoria to smile softly at her twin. "Something pushed me to let myself talk with him that night. And I wasn't regretting. He's so kind and he cared about me, especially my parents weren't around that time. He came on the perfect timing." Victoria told her while eating the sandwich and then looked back at Elena. "I caught myself thinking about him all the time. And there I think I'm in love. I knew him like only for a week...weird, right?" She scoffed at her own statement.

"No. Not really. Me and Stefan fell in love most likely after a week meet and talk." Elena giggled softly and then reached her hand into the bag to grab two bottles of freshwater. "Really?" Victoria raised a brow and brushed her hair to her back. "Yeah. We actually have a lot of things in common. Almost everything, I can say." Elena titled her head while chuckling softly.

When they were busy talking, Jeremy suddenly threw his watch onto Victoria as he needed to demonstrate how hunters usually attack vampires to Caroline, Tyler, Stefan and Damon once again with Alaric. "What the hell Jeremy? I didn't even prepared to catch." She said grabbing the watch from the carpet. "Sorry! It's urgent." He grinned at her and focused back onto the practice.

"Alaric was a hunter. Jeremy learned to be one. They're some kind like pros." Elena said pointing at them who was standing far away from the carpet they were sitting on. "They are demonstrating so that Caroline and the others know exactly how to avoid hunters attacks." She added while handing the bottle over to her.

Victoria only nodded as they continued watching the tutors practising, and this time Jeremy was demonstrating to Caroline how hunters gonna kill vampires as she became the model. "Be careful. Or I'll ask Bonnie to curse you into a chicken. For real." Caroline practically commanded to Jeremy as he started to shoot the wooden stake to Caroline but she catch them, and then Jeremy ran to get to Caroline and was about to drift another stake to Caroline's heart. But he stopped right before it completely stuck into her heart for real. "That's how usually hunters did. And Caroline did a good self-defense."

"He did a good job back there." Victoria giggled and pointing to Jeremy. "Yeah. Told ya he was like a pro." Elena wiggled her eye brows and then reached her lips onto the bottle to drink the freshwater. Now Damon was demonstrating how to avoid hunters as Alaric play the hunter just in case they were getting caught. "Damon's good." Victoria teased Elena with a smirk. "What?" Elena glared at her twin. "So far I see you and him are together. Something special, like special special?" Victoria wiggled her brows.

"Well. I don't know. Sort of." She admitted quietly and continued watching them again. "Don't lie, Lena. I knew there's something between you and Damon. You're not with Stefan anymore, aren't you?"

"Yep. She's not with _Steffy_ anymore." Damon rolled his eyes and then sat next to Elena on the carpet, joining her and Victoria. "Steffy?" She chuckled. "You mean Stefan? You like to make nicknames? Oh god." She put a hand on her forehead and scoffed. "And you. I would call you... Mmm, Vicki. Oh no. That's Matt's sister. Victory. Victo. Vict. Victra. Victro. Vi—"

"Shut up. Damon. Enough with the plays." Elena retorted and offered the lunch box of sandwich, although he didn't have to eat. "I was just giving nicknames, Elena." Damon narrowed his eyes as he grabbed one piece of the sandwich. "Thank you." He sang in a tone.

"Why don't you two join the practice?" Damon questioned with his icy blue eyes looked at the twins. "I don't want to. Besides I had to accompany my sister. Ok, Damon?" Elena replied simply.

"Well. Ok." He grinned as he continued eating the sandwich and watched the rest were still practising together with Elena and Victoria.

* * *

Arriving home, Victoria immediately went upstairs and ran for the bathroom to start taking a shower as then the others were downstairs, chilling out and talking randomly. Elena was waiting for Victoria because she also wanted to take a shower just like her. The two shared almost same things in common and they had a lot of same things they liked. That was why they considered each other as twin sisters from now on.

When she was done with the shower and all her clothes, she quickly went downstairs while drying her hair with the towel and saw Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting on the couch talking about random things. "Hey." Victoria greeted, joining the conversation, as then Jeremy concerned. "You looked worried. What is it?"

"I missed my vampire... Frie—"

"Crush." Caroline continued practically even before she could do. "Friend." Victoria finished her sentence awkwardly and then sat beside Jeremy on the couch. "Caroline." Bonnie sighed again.

"Kol isn't just her friend, Bonnie. It's obvious. She crushed on him. He did the same too." Caroline spat with Bonnie as she turned at the blonde vampire bestfriend slowly. And before Bonnie could countered her, Victoria already cut her off. "Yes. I mean. Yeah. I missed him but I don't know what is this inside me, it keep ordering that I should get away from him for a while."

Caroline rolled her eyes as Tyler chuckled and kissed her head before she groaned at the statement. "Let's have fun. No being labile about feelings. No Kol. No originals. Free. Just for a day!" She suggested. "Sounds... Fun. I'll go." Victoria nodded her head lightly and agreed at the idea Caroline gave.

"How you're going to have fun?" Jeremy raised a brow at Caroline while then Elena walked downstairs from her quick shower. "We're going to Mystic Grill this evening." Caroline said with a smirk, giving it out to all of them. "Cool. I'm in." Jeremy titled his head.

Suddenly, the door was knocked. When Damon opened up, he saw Sheriff Forbes was standing there holding a plastic of something. "Hey, Liz. Anything up?" Damon did his eye stuffs.

"Is Alaric Saltzman here?" Liz asked while narrowing her eyes. When he heard his name was mentioned, Alaric immediately walked out of the house followed by the others. "What is it, Sheriff?" Alaric gave a questioning look, and so was the rest of the group. Liz was quiet for a minute, thinking if she should ask him or not, but it was obvious. She came with the prove. "Mom? What's the matter?" Caroline asked, tilting her head as her mom haven't answered yet.

"I found this at Mr. Freya's house. He was found dead with this weapon stuck into his chest. I thought it was yours; your weapon." Liz told him eventually while showing up the plastic of a sharp-shaped stake. "It was a weapon for your hunting needs, isn't it? So I came by and asked if you had any problem with him."

"What? No. This clearly isn't my fault! I didn't kill someone!" Alaric snapped while frowning at the sheriff. "I wasn't trying to arrest you. Lucky I found the weapon by myself, no one saw it. I can cover this case, Mr. Saltzman." She told him.

"I don't know what happened. I.. I.. I never knew I came to the man's house." He snapped again as Liz let out a sigh and nodded. "Well, I will cover this case. But you have to tell me soon. Is that clear?" Liz asked reasonably.

"Yeah. Will do. Thank you sheriff." Alaric nodded as the sheriff walked away to her car after glancing at her daughter. Damon then led Alaric inside with Stefan and Jeremy as the rest remained outside. "Alaric kills?" Caroline looked at her bestfriends and boyfriend. "How?" Victoria frowned. "Yeah. How come? Mr. Saltzman is a good guy." Tyler spat.

"No idea." Elena shook her head and placed her head on her hand. "I don't believe it's him. I think he was trapped or something. Someone tried to get rid of him."

"Well, whoever that is, must be a supernatural creature. But at least my mom can cover up the case though." Caroline countered and hugged her bestfriends and boyfriend before leading them inside. "I killed someone?" They heard Alaric frustratedly asked his own self. "Stay calm, Rick." Stefan suggested as he saw Jeremy patted Alaric's back. "How? This is my weapon. Yes it was obvious. It looked exactly like this. But me? Killing someone?" Alaric mused and dropped the prove on the table next to the couch.

"There's probably another person with a weapon like this. Maybe another hunter?" Elena helped to make a better situation. And there Victoria joined the conversation along, "But that does not explain Mr. Freya, Lena. Well, I don't know him but I've got the feeling that he is not one of supernatural beings. So none hunters would kill him. But I wasn't going to make it sound harsh! I didn't suspect Alaric as the murderer."

"I_ knew_ him." Alaric spoke lightly. "He is an old friend of mine. And he mocked me once. Probably I was angry."

"So.. There's another you, an angry you, inside you?" Caroline blinked a couple of times as he countered. "Possibly. I don't know. Do I have to call Dr. Fell to help me about my condition?" He asked and looked at every of them.

Elena hissed but then Alaric convinced her about Meredith, aka Dr. Fell. "Elena I knew you didn't like her. But she's good. Give her a chance? Please?" Alaric asked.

"Fine. Call her." Elena nodded. "Who's Dr. Fell?" Victoria asked confusedly. "A current high-ranked doctor in the local hospital. She used to come here almost quite often, before you came." Elena explained while sitting back on the couch and breathed out as Victoria sat next to her.

* * *

Later that evening, as Caroline promised, the group went to the Mystic Grill excluding Alaric, Stefan and Damon who were staying at the Gilbert's house. Right when they entered, they saw a crowd surrounding a stage as a band was playing music but then they walked through them and stood in the middle of them. They danced around to the music until then Victoria spotted Kol was at the bar drinking some shots of whiskey—she was no longer focused dancing with her friends; and they noticed that. "Ugh. Plan distracted." Caroline rolled her eyes looking at Victoria who was looking at the guy nearby the bar table. "Victoria. A day without the originals. Remember?" Caroline snapped as she grabbed her by her shoulder. "Well. Fate won't let me do so. Everytime I tried to get him rid of my head, something distract it. I miss him but I don't wanna talk to him. That's incredibly weird," she answered shrugging.

"Then don't." Tyler simply suggested while wiggling his brows at her. "I don't know... It's something. A feeling. I don't know. Labile." Victoria sighed quietly as then Caroline groaned. "Instead of you being labile, I'll sing."

"You're gonna sing like last year?" Elena raised a brow. Caroline only nodded and walked to the stage as the band was done; she grabbed the microphone and gave a speech before she started to sing. She immediately compelled the band's singer when he tried to get the microphone back and then whispered to his ears that she was going to sing Eternal Flame. "This song is for my beloved new best friend. Victoria. And well my only boyfriend.. Tyler." Caroline grinned while pointing at them, as Kol noticed Victoria was there.

_**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating**_

_**Do you understand**_

_**Do you feel the same**_

_**Am I only dreaming**_

_**Is this burning an eternal flame**_

While Caroline started singing, she enjoyed it and then looked at Kol who was sitting at the bar's chair and was also looking at her. But then she looked back to Caroline on the stage and enjoyed the song. "She should be a real singer. I loved her voice!" Victoria chuckled and looked at her friends. "Yeah. Me too." Tyler smiled at Victoria before looking back at Caroline who was staring at him while singing.

**_I believe it's meant to be, darlin' _**

**_I watch you when you are sleeping _**

**_You belong with me _**

**_Do you feel the same _**

**_Am I only dreaming _**

**_Or is this burning an eternal flame_**

Once again Victoria looked at Kol and still, he was still staring at her. She practically rolled her eyes and breathed out, musing about if she should confront him or not. Her heart beat faster and faster as everytime she looked at him, he was keeping an eye on her.

_**Say my name **_

_**Sun shines through the rain **_

_**A whole life so lonely **_

_**And then come and ease the pain **_

_**I don't want to lose this feeling, oh...**_

Victoria finally came across him with an embarrassed smile as she brushed her hair through her ears. "Hey." She took a deep breathe as Kol smirked at her. "Evening."

"Don't smirk. Just... For a minute." She practically commanded while closing her eyes as he chuckled at her. "Well, as you wish." He smiled.

She sat next to him as Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie and Tyler looked at her and Kol; although the whole plan was ruined, they were happy that now she didn't looked so depressed than earlier before. "I'm sorry for being rude... Yesterday. It was just me being labile. Unstable." She admitted with a scoff at her own self. "I caught myself thinking about you. You're my friend, but I acted like a bitch."

"At least you are not one." He smiled at her and dropped his glass on the table. He adored her eyes, it was beautiful; although Elena and Katerina has the same, but Victoria's was more adorable. "So do you forgive me now?" He raised his brows at her as she nodded lightly. "Well... I can't stay mad at you for anything. I don't have anymore reason to be. So yeah, I do forgive you." She replied as Tyler rushed himself to the stage and hugged his lover as Jeremy busy looking at Victoria and Kol. The crowds were shouting at the lovers but Jeremy, he was still scanning the two. "Were they just got reunited?" Jeremy frowned as Elena turned to him and saw Victoria and Kol. "Why you jealous?" She chuckled while looking back at the stage and clapped. "No. It's not that! I mean she's my distant sister too, as she's, somewhat, your distant sister. There's no jealousy in my dictionary!" Jeremy said. "But—"

"Let them be, Jer." Elena tilted her head while staring at him before leaving him with Bonnie to the table. "Love isn't about to force or to keep the couple away. When they meet, leave them be, let them rise their romance. Their love."

As they were confronting the table, and Jeremy did too, Kol pulled her hands and headed outside the grill while chuckling. Jeremy was about to spy them but both Elena and Bonnie blocked off his way. "What, I was just going for the toilet!" Jeremy spat.

"Okay. Go. I'm right behind you." Bonnie stared at him who looked surprised that she would follow. "You're not allowed to come inside." He raised a brow.

"No, but I'll be waiting outside." Bonnie giggled while looking at Elena who was smirking. "We knew you are going to spy her and Kol. Such a _protective_ new brother, eh?" Bonnie teased.

* * *

At the Wickery Bridge, there was Kol and Victoria walking together and talked about Kol's activities while he was gone. Kol felt like he was back in New York, accompanying her until he forgot about time. As the day was getting darker and darker as it was late, Kol initiative to took her somewhere while talking a little bit more further about each other. "I'm thinking if I could take you somewhere? Trust me, darling, you will fancy the view." Kol glared at her, waiting for her to respond.

"Sure. Take me. I won't mind." She giggled as Kol carried her bridal style and sped into the woods in which she remembered she was near there last night. It was like 100 miles per second when he ran─and it was kind of breathtaking for her. "Woah. That was... Wow! God. I thought my heart left somewhere when you ran carrying me last time." She blinked, amazed by what she just through and laughed softly.

Kol only chuckled at her statement and then offered his back towards her. "Ride my back, hold on and close your eyes. I will show you something."

She smirked at the minute while thinking, and then immediately ran onto his back. "Ready darling?" Kol smirked. "Yeah." She nodded lightly as he started to climb up a tall huge tree in front of him. "Woah. Wait are we running again or?" Victoria smiled as she was still closing her eyes. "Incorrect answer. I shall punish you later." He joked.

"Not funny." She said practically as Kol was still climbing to reach the top of the tree. When they were arrived on the top, he dropped her next to him as he held her hands tightly. "Open your eyes now." He commanded. When she opened her eyes, she saw she was already on a tree in the middle of the forest, but she can also saw the town from there. "Oh my god. Kol.. We are on top of a tree!" She exclaimed and then stared at Kol. "You serious?"

"I am. Take a deep breathe and look around. If you scared, remember I'm holding your hands." He grinned. Victoria started to get a little nervous, but then she finally tried to do what he said. When she looked around, all she saw was a wonderful view, it was beautiful. "I made my point. It's beautiful. Isn't it?" He prove as he was still holding her hand, and then his other hand brushed her hair through her ears.

She nodded slowly as she was still amazed by the view up there. "Yeah. It is."

They spent hours there talking and joking until the moon was completely up on the sky. Kol decided to climb down the tree and walked back to the crowded street. Victoria was impressed that she actually was on top of a tree, and she was incredibly happy tonight. As soon as Kol was about to climb down, she wrapped her arm around his icy pale neck and climb onto his back and giggled. "Do I need to close my eyes?" She asked, raising her eye brows.

"Your choice." He smirked as he started to climb down the tree. She literally gasped when he began to climb down with his ability. "Oh god." She chuckled.

"Don't worry. Hold on me and you will not fall." He told her.

Along the climbing session, she let out a lot of small gasps and chuckles at the same time because of the new experience she through, especially the tree was huge and tall. But she was glad that now they were almost arrived down the ground. "This is the first time I got to through this new experience." She told.

Kol chuckled as he jumped onto the ground from the tree as it was no longer far from the ground. "I can bring you here everyday if you wish."

"No. You will just cause my heart to stop beating." She said while releasing her arms from his neck and walked with Kol along the way. But he stopped when he heard a growl from somewhere around them. "What?" She asked.

"I heard growl." Kol informed her as he backed her off behind him to keep her safe. Victoria gulped and stared at him, "A werewolf?"

He nodded and looked around until he found a black furred werewolf was near the tree across them. "There." He growled, causing her to look over the werewolf which was in wolf form as she remembered it was full moon tonight. "Wait. That's Tyler!" She told him. Tyler then jumped to Kol and accidentally bit his wrist before Kol threw him away. "Oh god, Kol!" She exclaimed while approaching him. She remembered when she read supernatural books, it was told that werewolf or hybrid's bite can result fatal death to vampires. "You will die..." She started to cry.

"I'm an original. It won't kill me but it will weaken me for a few hours." Kol said while looking at the bite on his wrist. "I might hallucinate for a while. Go home, Victoria. I fear I will harm you. Run!" He ordered loudly as he heard the growl was still around. She nodded and started to ran as fast as she could to get out of the woods but there was a rock that caused her to fell down.

"Victoria? What happened?" Caroline suddenly came and helped her standing up. "Oh crap. Blood." She frowned as she spotted a wound on her leg due to a sudden stracth when she fell.

"Tyler..." She panted as she tried to explain. "He bit Kol. He was weakened now. I'm afraid he can't do anything for a while."

"What? Hybrid bite takes effect on an original too?" Caroline asked Victoria. "Only for a few hours. He told me. He might hallucinate too. Caroline I'm afraid if something happens to him."

"Okay. Let me take you home first." Caroline declared while carrying her and started to ran to the Gilbert's. When they were arrived, Caroline dropped her right on the terrace and ordered, "I'm gonna get back to the woods to check the situation, alright? Go inside." Caroline ordered as she left in blur.

Victoria immediately knocked on the house's door as Jeremy opened. "Victoria?" He frowned while carrying her inside. "What happened?" Elena gasped and the others were paying attentions to look after her.

"Tyler bit Kol. He's weakened and possibly hallucinating. I ran and fell but Caroline was there and helped me." Victoria explained and Jeremy took her upstairs to her room.

"I thought it won't take effects on an original?" Elena grabbed a bowl of hot water and a tiny small towel while throwing her a frown. "It does take. It will weaken him for a few hours." Victoria explained.

"Does he need Klaus to cure his bite?" Elena asked as she started to dipped the towel into the bowl and wiped it onto her injured leg. "I had no idea," she whined. "I'm so worried of him, Lena."

"Hey. Hey." Elena whispered while still wiping her twin's injured leg to clean it. "Listen to me. He's an _original_. Nothing can kill him. Remember?" She comforted Victoria.

"Yeah. Okay." Victoria nodded.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Bulgaria**_

Katherine walked to a room slowly as she saw two servants were standing near the door. "_Iskam da vidya sestra mi._" She commanded the servants who quickly opened the door for her.

"_Zdraveite, sestra._" Katherine walked over a chair where a young lady that looked like her was sitting there. "Everyone in Mystic Falls started to notice your descendant's existence now." She informed while running her fingertips to the chair's body.

"Do you mean Victoria?" The lady started to sat and looked at Katherine. "Yes. What to do now, sister?" Katherine asked with a smirk. "I also told them that you died after giving birth hundred years ago."

Katherine's sister replied also with a playful smirk. "Nice job, Katerina. And now we go to Mystic Falls. I wanna see her so bad. Are you with me?"

"Ofcourse. I will be by your side as always." Katherine spoke manipulatively while hugging her sister. "Good. I'll get myself prepared. I'll get going in a day or two. Let's see if I don't have business to attend. Ok?"

"Ok." Katherine smiled and then sat on the chair as she watched her sister get packed. It's gonna be magical once her sister showed up and she can't wait for the showtime.

* * *

_"Iskam da vidya sestra mi." = _"I wish to see my sister."

_"Zdraveite, sestra." = _"Hello, sister."

* * *

**_Author's Notes_****:****_ NEW CHAPTER YAY! It reached 6k+ words this time. :O Anyway, thanks for the reviews from previous chapters! :) I'm kind of excited when I was writing this chapter... So many unforgettable moments! :') _**Koria**_ is back! Katherine has a sister who's actually Victoria's ancestor that was informed to be dead by Katherine earlier! ;) What do you think?! Please leave some _**reviews**_ if you are enjoying? It will motivate me to write more chapters!_**

_**Thanks babes! XOXO**_


	9. Chapter 9: Bad Girls Returns

**Safest Haven**

**Chapter 9: Bad Girls Returns**

"On cold wings she's coming you better keep moving."

_**─ Within Temptation**_

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

It was just a typical night at the Gilbert's house where they were watching movies together at the family room, but Victoria was half-awake as she was exhausted of what just happened a while ago in the woods. She was still thinking about Kol who she left in the woods at his order. Questions kept haunting her head like they were not going stop and never will. She knew he couldn't die but she was however worried about him.

She didn't even watch the whole movie while she was still completely awake a while ago. Her twin probably knew the reason ─ it was all about her crush that haven't tell her about his latest condition yet. Although she had convinced Victoria that he will be okay as he's an original plus, his brother had the cure for the bite if it went worst but still she can't stop the whole worried about Kol thingy.

When they were watching, suddenly the door was knocked repeatedly and loudly again; making it sounded like bangs ─ which distracted the group in the house including Victoria. "Who's that in the middle of night?" Elena frowned and looked at his younger brother. "No idea. I'll open the door." Jeremy stood up and walked for the door and then slowly opening the door only to see the original vampire was standing in front of him. "Look, if you're looking for Victoria, she is getting some rest. You made her worried." Jeremy sighed as he saw Victoria walked over him to see who's coming while squeezing her eyes open.

"Kol?" She gasped while walking outside the house slowly as her leg was injured. "You're fine! Holy crap. You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry. But I'm fine now." He confirmed with a smile but it faded when he spotted another wound on her leg. "A wound? Who harmed you? Tyler?"

She shook her head lightly and answered. "No. I fell down and it was not him. He didn't run after me."

He nodded and then looked at her again before responding her statement. "Very well. It's getting late, you shall rest."

"What rushed you? What are you gonna do after this?" She suspected him, and then raised her eye brow which caused him to laugh. "Back to my brother's mansion for sure."

"Great. I'll go back to sleep now. Although I wasn't fully asleep a very while ago." She titled her head and then tiptoed to kiss his cheek, and smiled widely. "Thank you for today, Kol. Glad you're fine. Good night."

"Good night." He nodded.

Victoria waved her hand at him as she walked back slowly into the house and closed the door behind her; in which her smile had grew wider after the moment she had just a while ago. "Look who's happy." Elena smirked over her as she started to walk to the kitchen where Elena followed. "How's your leg?" She concerned.

"Better." Victoria answered shortly. "I think I'll need treatments for my leg. The wound looks bad, totally."

"Yeah it is." Elena commented. "Anyway, won't you go to school with me tomorrow?"

"Wait what?" She coughed and drank more water. "I don't bring my education records and birth certificate with me, Lena. I can't register as a student."

"Well. Stefan's compulsion can really help. Besides, Alaric is our classroom teacher. What to worry?" Elena raised a brow.

Victoria took the moment to thought about what will happens if she went to school tomorrow, but she shall try. "Fine. If you insist, I'll go."

"Yay." Elena hugged her sister and pulled out two seconds later. "Go back to sleep. I knew you're exhausted tonight."

"Are you going to sleep late again tonight?" She asked.

Elena shrugged and hold her sister's shoulder. "Apparently yes. But you can go ahead, get some rest before me."

"Ok." Victoria nodded and hugged her sister again before walking slowly to the stairs and headed upstairs to her room to take some rest as what Kol and Elena have ordered her to. "Good night Victoria." Elena shouted from downstairs.

Upstairs, Victoria grabbed her diary book before she rest her body on the bed and then grabbed her pen to start writing about what happened tonight. Just by thinking about it had caused her to smile again ─ she could felt how icy his cheek was when her lips touched it, but it was priceless and unforgettable. Nothing can pay for the memory she had.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Tonight was different than the other days. So many things happened today... Sweetness, drama, conflicts, everything. But somehow I loved it today - and the reason was, I climbed on top of a tree with him and spent our night there and another one was... I get to kiss his cheek. I didn't plan to kiss his cheek earlier. It just happened along with the moment.**_

_**Something that actually almost ripped my heart out of the place was: Kol was bitten by Tyler and I thought he was going to die! Obviously I can't stand against it. No, I couldn't see the man I loved dying. But he told me he's an original in which means he can't die ─ but the whole weakening thingy had haunted me to death. He said that the bite will weaken him for a while and I was worried.**_

_**He is my friend and I, uh, sort of into him. How I supposedly not to worry?! But I was glad though that he came to inform me that he's fine plus he cared about me now... That's quite the opposite of him in earlier time when we met. I think I'm officially in love now. I could tell. It's official. I'm falling for a thousand years old vampire that have caught my heart... Kol Mikaelson. **_

_**XOXO.**_

After writing, she breathed out and was still smiling even until she rest her body onto the tender bed. Now she knew that she can't get rid of him no matter how hard she tried and that was why she can't stop thinking of him just for a day. She knew that when fate didn't want her to, then it won't happen to her ─ that's exactly how fate played her.

* * *

The next morning, Victoria heard some loud noises downstairs that have woken her up from her great sleep. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she looked at was the clock on the table next to the bed. It was still 5am earlier in the morning and everyone had already make noises. Elena wasn't beside her either but there was a _baby purple sweatshirt she bought a couple of days ago, a jeans and a leather black bag_ when Victoria sat up ─ she knew it was Elena who served the outfit.

That was actually unnecessary as she can pick an outfit for herself but Elena was probably being overly happy that time. However, Victoria appreciated what Elena had done for her and besides she kinda like the outfit that Elena had served on the bed. She just didn't like the part that she woke up at five and can't sleep anymore at the end.

She walked to the bathroom while carrying her clothes inside to have a quick shower and get changed into the outfit. She took her clothes off and reached the shower knob to start showering. It was kinda hurt when the water streamed down to her wounded leg but gladly she could still held the pain she felt.

There were many times when Victoria imagined what people would react like when she entered the school. It varied between the thoughts that they would react positively or negatively ─ because she was sure they were all gonna talk about her being similar to Elena. Victoria turned off the shower quickly when she was done and rushed herself to wear the clothes.

When she got out of the bathroom, she immediately grabbed a hairbrush to brush her hair periodically and then grabbed her leather bag, which was already filled with books and pen for her school needs. And exactly when she was about to walk outside, she saw a pair of ankle boots near the bed. She quickly walked back to the bed and wore the boots before once again walked for the door.

Walking downstairs, she saw a few people were gathered downstairs including all her friends were there. "Victoria." Alaric greeted while looking at her walking down the staircases. "Morning Alaric. What's going on here?" Victoria questioned and moved her eyes around to scan everyone.

"Nothing much. We were just having early breakfast together and they made noises." Alaric shrugged his shoulders and ate his sandwich. Victoria raised her brows and walked over to the kitchen slowly to see the others.

"Hey." Tyler greeted while approaching Victoria smoothly while slipping his hands into his pocket. "Victoria, I'm sorry about everything last night. Caroline told me the rest that I couldn't remember and I'm sorry." He apologized.

"That's alright, Tyler. It's not really matter." She countered with a smile and sat on the empty chair near the table. "I bit Kol. That's mattered. I bet he's going to kill me later." He shrugged.

"Of course not. Because none of this was your truly mistake." Victoria said while patting his shoulder repeatedly and then grabbed a plate of scrambled egg and french fries from the table and started to eat it.

"Ready for school today?" Stefan asked calmly and looked at her eating the breakfast. "Incredibly." She said nodding with her mouth was still full of the food.

"I'll be the one to company you today. Elena ordered me to." Stefan laughed softly and turned to her who's tidying the kitchen counters and smiled at the two. "Hey Jer! Don't be so ignorant! That's mine." Bonnie yelled while slightly laughing at him who was stealing a piece of french fries from her plate. It was getting pretty noisy while it was still 5:30 in the morning, the time where Victoria supposedly still asleep on her bed. But not since she joined the family, she had always wake up earlier because of Elena or no other was noises that the others made.

* * *

Meanwhile that day in Bulgaria, Katherine slowly walked into her sister's room only to see a couple of servants were packing more of her sister's stuffs into the bags while she saw her sister was straightening her hair near the mirror. It was slightly surprising Katherine to know that her sister was already packing her stuffs to the bags in which means she was going to Mystic Falls in a while. "Leaving so soon, Klara?" She titled her head at her sister, who's actually named _Klara_.

"Yep. I'll go to Mystic Falls tomorrow." She giggled softly while still straightening her hair and Katherine believed this had something to do with her plan . "I can't wait to see my beloved doppelganger, besides I also missed Damon so much. Plus my dearest bestfriend Stefan."

"Shame Damon is getting close with my doppelganger. You shouldn't have compelled them to forget that day." Katherine smirked and sat on the couch next to the mirror. "What's the plan with the hair now?"

"I sent_ Erik_ to Mystic Falls and signed up for the school. I heard she's going to school. Erik will take her far away from her protectors later. You're gonna play Elena and go with her and Erik while I pose as Victoria." Klara declared and dropped the hair straightener onto the table. "Are you in?"

"Nice plan. I'm in." Katherine muttered with a satisfied smile but it then faded when she remembered she got the news that Victoria had run into an original. "But wait. She's with Kol, Klara. Are you sure you want to do this? He's an original."

"I'd like to play with an original. You know I love challenges, right, Katerina?" She put on a smirk signature on. She looked exactly like Victoria with the straight hair, including her make up's. "Yes. But if you get caught, he might get to kill you in a blink. I don't want you to die. You're my sister."

"He won't, don't worry. _**We plan, we play**_. No rule, Katerina. Remember? _No rule._" Klara murmured softly. "We have always been stocked with plans. Besides I know how to deal with the originals. We've been running from them for 500 years and never failed. Right?"

Katherine looked at Klara for a little minute and thought up that she was actually right. Klara had always been Katherine's inspirations ─ and to be honest Klara was just as sinistic as she was. "Try not to get killed, ok?" Katherine mumbled with a soft smile. "Ok. Go pack your bags, Katerina." She smiled back and Katerina left Klara's room to her own room as she started to pack her bags too like Klara.

* * *

**Mystic Falls High**

"I'm sorry but you can't register unless you bring your education records and birth certificate." The administrator confirmed and Stefan immediately used his compulsion ability to help Victoria signing up as a student just like what he did for himself years ago. "I believe she don't need to bring them. Right ma'am?"

"You're right... She don't need to. Very well. Welcome to the school, Ms. _Gilbert_. Here is your confirmation card," the administrator said while giving her a confirmation card before she left the administration room. "Compulsion ability is super cool!" She exclaimed as Stefan grabbed her shoulder and led her to the classroom where almost everyone gasped, shocked that she looked like Elena Gilbert. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Saltzman. Helping my new friend."

Alaric only nodded because he already knew everything and he was just pretending like he didn't know about her at all. "So, mind to introduce yourself, Ms. Elena Gilbert look-alike?" Alaric requested calmly.

"Sure. I'm Victoria Ch— _Gilbert_. And I'm Elena Gilbert's twin sister. Nice to meet you all and hope we can be good friends." Victoria formed a shy smile in front of everyone before Alaric let her sat on the empty seat. "Hey." Someone behind her seat smiled softly. He was looking good in black shirt and white varsity jacket and smile matching his look. "Hey." She countered.

"Nice to meet you, Victoria. My name is_ Erik_. I'm quite a new guy too," He introduced smoothly with another smile ─ trying to get her attention as he was going to do his plan ordered by Klara. "Nice to meet you too. Woah, so we're newbies here?" She chuckled.

"Sort of." He laughed softly and once again turned to her. "Are you busy during breaktime today?"

"No, but my friends might will ask me come along with them to the cafeteria. Why?" She giggled while leaning her back to the chair and then sometimes turned around to see him. "Just asking though. It doesn't really matter-"

"Ms. Gilbert and Mr. Scholar, is there any problem back there?" Alaric turned to both Victoria and Erik as every students were turning their attentions to them. "Ah, nothing. It was nothing Ala─ Mr. Saltzman." She grinned awkwardly.

Erik interrupted in. "I was just-"

"Asking her out?" Alaric guessed in joke that caused others students to chuckle at the two. Erik and Victoria were breathing out nervously when Alaric spoke about what Erik said. "Don't worry. I was just kidding about it." Alaric added at the end with a slight chuckle. "Let's go back to our subject, students."

* * *

It was now school's break time which students used this opportunity to study and have lunch together at the cafeteria. Victoria and her friends decided to go for the cafeteria and lined up to get foods for their lunch. "What was that?" Caroline frowned at Victoria while still lining.

"What was _**what**_?" Victoria glared at her friend with a confused look. It was clear that Caroline was actually asking about her and Erik at the class last time. "Erik. What was with you and him?" She cleared.

"That was nothing. Nothing." She countered tersely. "He was just introducing himself and asked if I'm not busy during break time."

"He seems like he's into you." Elena teased with a giggle. "Shut up." Victoria rolled her eyes and then asked for fried noodle as her lunch to the chefs.

"Yes. It clearly reveals that he's into you, Victoria." Caroline helped Elena teasing her sister as she walked a step away after getting the fried noodle served on her plate. "Oh God! Do you think me and him gonna work out? No. Stop." Victoria spat firmly while waiting for the others to get their food served. "Oh ok. Sorry. I forgot you've already been attached to Kol." Elena smirked at her twin.

Suddenly the cafeteria was filled with girls making some noises and the group was aware that they were making noises because of Erik as Stefan, Caroline and Tyler could clearly hear what were the girls talking about. "Seriously?" Caroline's jaw broke open. "What's good about him? Tyler is obviously better!" She complained as she led the group to a table and sat there together. Victoria took the time to look at him who was taking another table, and she was nervous that he was looking at her ─ although all the interested-into-her things was just an act that Klara had ordered him to.

"See. He's looking at her. He's falling for her after an hour meet?" Caroline stiffened while eating her salad with Tyler beside her rubbing her back. "Staring isn't always based on falling in love, Care." Matt noted while eating his lunch and was followed by the group's nod. Victoria decided to focus back on her food rather than keep looking at Erik because she felt incredibly awkward about staring each other.

"Anyway, Victoria, are you enjoying the first day of school?" Stefan asked changing the subjects.

"Absolutely." Victoria smiled at Stefan. "I'm totally enjoying it. Some students are quite welcoming and some others... Well, I haven't officially talk to them yet. But I think having you guys as friends is enough. So thanks to Elena that brought me here, and you too, Stefan. Thanks for your compulsion help."

"You're welcome." Stefan nodded slowly and turned his gaze to Elena who was nodding at her sister.

While they were eating, Caroline remembered that there will be a 1920s decade dance she was going to plan with other committees in the school. And she was going to ask the group for helps. "Hey, by the way, as there will be 1920s decade dance tomorrow, can you help me for the arrangement?"

"Sure. I loved designing something anyway. So I'll probably can help you with it." Victoria answered excitedly while dropping her fork on the plate. "Me too." Elena nodded.

"We're all in." Matt leaned back on the chair and made sure no one's complaining. "I'm sure Mr. Saltzman would let us all skip the class. So you guys are going with me after this, ok?" Caroline smirked.

"Ok." Victoria nodded with a smile.

Meanwhile in _The Mikaelson's Mansion_, Klaus walked back in to see Kol was already laying on the couch all alone with his usual bad mood expression. It was an opportunity for Klaus to ask his condition, but Kol was already cutting him off. "Having fun out there?" He immediately asked.

"Kol. You look better." Klaus smirked.

"Oh, I do look better. How about you?" Kol stood up and walked around his brother. "What have you done to Victoria, Nik?"

Klaus' face turned into a scowl as he glared darkly at his little brother who spoke like he was going to kill him. He was slightly surprised when Kol questioned that kind of questions. "So you know."

"I would suggest you to stay away from her. Could you?" Kol smiled dangerously as if he was speaking with his enemy.

"I did." Klaus replied simply.

"But you won't give in." Kol growled. "I knew everything, Nik. Now I won't let you lay a finger on her anymore."

"Ah! I see. You're in_ love_." Klaus scoffed at his brother as the corner of his lip turned up to give him a playful smirk. "Love is a vampire's greatest _weakness_. And you are thrown into it. We never feel. We never care. How could you?"

Kol impatiently shoved Klaus against the wall and gripped his neck harder. "How about that blonde? Stare at yourself and double check, Nik." He spoke angrily.

"Don't challenge me, Kol. I'm stronger than you." Klaus hissed as he shoved his brother against the other wall and pinned him up. "Being an original vampire doesn't mean you can still beat your original hybrid brother."

"Why can't both of you stop being immature?" A voice was heard behind them, it was Elijah who affirmed both his brothers as their sister walked in slowly. "Kol is getting his humanity back." Klaus scoffed sarcastically when Kol was going to rush himself to Klaus but Rebekah stopped him. "Stop it, Kol."

"I swear if you take another chance to touch her, I will kill you." Kol threatened as he walked away from the mansion.

"Oh try me." Klaus challenged with a smirk.

"You are insane, Nik." Rebekah hissed and followed her brother behind. When she reached outside, she saw Kol was standing near the trees. She knew he need someone by his side right now, someone that he can talk with. "Kol."

"I wish he's dead." Kol muttered and watched his sister walking to his side and stood there with him. "He is being obsessive. Don't need to worry Kol."

"You're acting like you care." Kol said in sarcasm and looked at the sky. "You don't support me and her neither. You didn't like her."

Rebekah scoffed. "I don't have to like the wench. She's might just another Elena Gilbert. But I will try to support you and her, at least."

Kol once again glanced at his sister. After whatever happened, Rebekah was always there when Kol never realized. "You are not trustworthy enough in this case, sister." Kol said, walking away from her.

* * *

**At The School's Dance Hall**

Caroline were walking away to check if her friends were working properly for the party decorations. As a party committee, it was already her job to keep everything in sight and check, especially when it was about decorating. "Matt, we are not having a birthday party! Don't put too much decorations up there." Caroline ordered who was setting the decorations on the walls.

"Nice, Victoria! Love it." Caroline smiled at her work for the entrance door as she add a check-list symbol onto the paper she was holding. "Thanks. Decorating is fun though."

"It is." Caroline said, walking away to see Jeremy and Tyler was working on the lamps. "Don't put too-bright lights. It will hurt my eyes."

"Ok, sure." Tyler instantly nodded.

"I'm done here. What else?" Elena asked when Caroline turned to her and spoke, "Nothing else. Thanks, Elena!"

"I'm done too with the glasses arrangements." Bonnie smiled widely.

"Ok. Thanks." Caroline nodded slowly and re-checked other's decorations.

"Is Victoria here?" Suddenly a slight bass voice was heard, it was Erik. "Yes. She's here but she's working. Go away!" Caroline retorted sarcastically while putting her pen into her pokcet.

"What is it?" Victoria finally showed up, crossing her arms and leaned onto the door and waited for his response. "Nothing. I just want to check on you. I thought you're lost somewhere."

"She's here. Now go away. You are distracting!" Caroline groaned upsetly while pushing Erik away when he waved at Victoria. "Ok. See ya, Victoria!"

"God! Why the hell is he so annoying?" Caroline complained and walked away to Jeremy and Tyler again. "He's obsessed over Victoria." Bonnie answered.

"Obsession is creepy! He might gonna do _something_ to her." She spat and wrote things onto her paper once again. "I can make sure he won't do that. Damon and I can." Stefan made sure with a bright charming smile.

"Anyway, who are you bringing to the party?" He asked Victoria.

"Ofcourse Kol. Am I right?" Caroline teased as her brows creased at Elena's twin sister. She was smiling shyly that Caroline already knew the answer of Stefan's question. "Yeah." She nodded.

"Told you." Caroline titled her head as everyone looked at each other for a moment. "It was easy now to guess everything about him and her."

* * *

**The Next Night**

It was the night when the Mystic Falls High students had to prepare themselves for the decade dance. Victoria got changed into a red mini-dress that women in 1920 usually wore to parties with Stefan's help while Elena got herself changed into a white one. The sisters looked almost looked a little bit different today, probably because of their eye makeup's for the night. "How do I look?" Victoria asked for opinions as she looked at herself on the mirror beside her sister. "You look perfect." Elena gave out a compliment and giggled.

"Hot. Both of you are." Damon said throwing her a wink.

"I'm sure Kol will completely fall for her when he sees her in this outfit. She looks incredibly beautiful in the dress." Jeremy added with a teasing smile.

"Didn't he already?" Alaric eventually joined the group teasing Victoria.

"Plus that guy Erik will fall for her too." Stefan added as a distraction.

Victoria turned around and groaned. "Stefan!"

"Alright I was kidding." Stefan chuckled while holding his hands up and the debate stopped when they heard a knock on the door which they was sure it was Kol. Without hesitating, **Elena** made her way to the door and decided to play around by pretending to be her twin-sister. "Hey." She greeted with a shy smile.

"Ready for the party, darling?" Kol asked.

"Actually I can't. I'm going with-"

Finally Victoria showed up and walked passing her sister. "Shut up, Elena. That's not funny." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine. You got me." Elena giggled softly and walked a step backward.

"Nice act, Elena." Kol smirked when he saw her brother and Damon showed up beside and behind her. "Thanks." She grinned, still acting like a hyper Victoria.

"Oh, stop with the dumb act. You don't suit to act such way to him." Damon spat while scanning the older vampire who was with Victoria.

"At the same point, it's like you are jealous, Damon." Jeremy added.

Kol scoffed sarcastically and glared at them. He and Damon never liked each other, and they couldn't just give in and apologize. They don't do such things. They won't apologize. "There is no need to worry. Elena is all yours."

"Oh, sure." Damon smirked dangerously and did his sarcastic eye stuffs.

"Ok. Let's just go." Victoria commanded to Kol changing the subjects but Kol remained there looking at Damon dangerously. "Kol."

Kol left only with a scowl and wrapped his arm on Victoria's waist, leading her to his car and started the engine to drive away. Damon, Elena and Jeremy were left watching them driving away before they looked at each other. "Damon, that's bad." Elena complained.

"What, bad? Elena, he-"

"He is my sister's crush and admirer. Ok? Stop that. I pretended to be Victoria to make fun of her. To tease her." She spat while fixing her necklace and then grabbed her bag. "Let's get going then. Are you guys ready?" Elena sighed while walking out of the house.

"Elena-"

"Leave her to me, Damon." Stefan snapped as he followed her outside of the house. Damon growled and sat on the staircase as Alaric came with two bottles of bourbon when the group were leaving the house.

"Teens stuffs. I think I can never get it." Alaric shrugged while handing over the bottle to his buddy who was hissing about something before he took the bottle.

* * *

**Pierce's Mansion ─ Bulgaria**

"Mmm. You're just like her." Klara commented looking at her sister who was already straightening her hair and done her make up like Elena's. "Thank you. You're just like Victoria too." Katherine smirked while tilting her head.

"I'm _Victoria_." Klara frowned and acted as Victoria in an instant. "Where have you been? I missed you." Katherine pouted.

"I'm sorry, _Lena_. Been out with Kol. I hope you're ok with it?" She said.

"Ok. That's ok." Katherine smiled while pulling Klara into a hug and then giggled. "Nice act."

"We are pros." Klara blinked.

"Girls." There was a voice and it was a male who suddenly showed up after closing the door. "Are you ready to go? Erik said the party's starting." He spoke smoothly.

"Oh. We are so ready, _**Derek**_." Klara countered with her manipulative voice. "We were just acting as our doppelgangers before we get back to the beloved town."

"Ok, great, go now. Go." Derek hugged the two and then watched them walking away with their bags. "Bye girls. Take care."

"Sure. Thanks lovely." Klara winked and started to run with their super speed back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Mystic Falls High's Hall was now already crowded with the students and several friends of theirs dressed like in 1920s. Some were dancing and some other were talking near the table of drinks. Kol and Victoria were dancing to the song together although they were still waiting for the others. "You look pretty with the dress." Kol smiled and locked his eyes on hers.

"Thanks." She blushed, her eyes not even managed to leave his eyes. "You look hot too in 1920s suit. Don't even get shocked that my friends asked about you last time when I went for a drink. You're beyond hot."

Kol smiled again and countered her. "I lived a thousand years long. I have been living in the 20s, at least I knew how they usually clothe like."

"I knew. Don't need to inform me." She titled her head as then Kol spotted her twin sister and the rest were here. "They arrived." Kol informed.

"Hey." Elena approached the two together with Stefan. "Kol, Victoria, I'm sorry about Damon. He was just overreacting but I'm sure he will get better soon."

"It's not a matter, darling. I shall be the one to apologize." Kol said smoothly with a charming smile.

"At least we're clear now, right? Then please excuse us." Stefan nodded while leading Elena to the dance floor and started to dance with her.

"I think we shall go back to dance." Kol convinced as he reached out his hand before she took it. "Have you ever danced to anybody before me?" She asked curiously.

"I have. With a local, when my family threw a ball. I didn't even enjoying." Kol chuckled sarcastically and stared at her. "Why are you asking? Are you jealous?" He teased.

She shook her head a little and smiled. "I was just asking. A good friend deserves to know right?"

"I didn't even enjoying the dance with the local. I enjoyed tonight's dance better." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, waiting for him to respond. "Because it's 20s decade dance. I quite fancied the theme. And there's _you_."

Victoria blushed for the moment after he told her the reasons why he enjoyed tonight's dance and Kol was aware of it. But his attention was turned entirely to his brother across the dance floor, Klaus, that was dancing to the blonde bestfriend of Victoria, Caroline. "What?" She questioned.

"I don't know if my brother is here." Kol informed in whispers as she turned around and suddenly saw Caroline was dancing with Klaus. "What the hell? Caroline is with him? Where is Tyler?"

"What I know is that my brother is interested into the blonde wench." Kol said.

"Klaus sired Tyler. Didn't he? He might ordered him to give Caroline." She guessed. "I have to find Tyler."

"No." He stopped her. "It's better if you stay here with me. I fear Nik will do something to you."

She looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "Fine. But I'm going to the toilet. Can I?" She pleaded.

"Sure. Don't take too long." He approved as he went to the table and grabbed a drink.

At the toilet, Victoria was about to wash her face but saw a girl that looked exactly like her sister walked in, but she didn't know that it was actually Katherine. "Elena?" She called out.

"Hey." Katherine replied as Victoria turned around. "What is-"

"You're going to exchange your clothes with my sister and drink the sleeping poison, and then you will forget all of these."

* * *

"What took you so long? I told you not to take it too long." Kol asked as Klara who was pretending to be Victoria walked out from the toilet approaching Kol. "Sorry. The toilet was a bit full. I need to line up." She answered.

"Alright. That's understandable." Kol smiled while reaching out his hand. "Feeling like dancing again?"

"Sure. Let's dance." Klara nodded slowly and took his hand. Both started dancing together on the dance floor meanwhile Katherine was waiting for Erik in the toilet after giving Victoria some sleeping poison that can cause her to sleep for a while. Her dress was changed into a usual outfit she usually wore ─ while Klara wore her dress. "Hey." Suddenly Erik showed up.

"Ugh. What took you so long? Let's go." Katherine complained while taking Victoria's body outside by the back door without anyone even noticed. "I've got a little distraction. Anyway, two originals are here." Erik informed.

"Then let's go. What are you waiting for?" Katherine commanded while Erik opened the car's door. He lay her there as Katherine get into the front seat next to his seat. "Ok." Erik confirmed.

* * *

**After The Party**

"That was amazing, Kol. Thanks for tonight." Klara smiled as the two of Klara and Kol walked to the Gilbert's house terrace. His lip formed a dashing smile before he replied her statement. "It's a pleasure, darling. I guess that's it for tonight. I will pick you up tomorrow." He confirmed.

"Ok. Great." She nodded.

"Victoria? What are you doing outside? It's cold. _Come inside_." Alaric suddenly showed up along with Damon. Klara was amazed when she saw her former lover standing there near the door. She remembered exactly that she compelled him to forget about him before she faked her death; her heart was ached when she decided to left him to Bulgaria. But now she met him, at least she had the chance to see him. "Yeah, ok." Klara nodded and stepped inside a little bit carefully before waving her hands at him. "Bye, Kol. See you around." She smiled and shut the door closed behind her.

"How romantic." Damon smirked.

"Oh shut up." She chuckled.

"Where are the rest?" Damon finally asked changing subjects.

Klara shrugged her shoulders as she saw Alaric was leaning on the wall. "Well, I don't know. I think Kol and I came back earlier than the others."

"Oh. Ok." Damon nodded as she walked upstairs while he scanned her once again. He sensed there was something wrong with her. It wasn't her, but he would recognize if it was Katherine. She turned around and smiled at him before she reached the second floor. "Night Damon."

"Night." He smiled.

In Elena's room, Klara opened the wardrobe and looked for Victoria's clothes to use that night; and then her eyes stopped when she saw a red tank-top and denim shorts. "Mmm. This girl has quite a passion of fashion." She murmured while reaching her hands to grab the outfits

She walked for the bathroom and get herself changed into the outfit she was going to use for the whole night in the house. And about five minutes later, she saw Elena walked into the room, throwing a happy grin. "Hey."

"Oh, hey. Have fun dancing with Stefan?" Klara smiled, wiping her face with the towel. She knew exactly how Elena was feeling just by reading her expression.

Elena grinned, throwing her bag onto the bed. "Yeah. Stefan's good at dancing. How about you and Kol?"

"Perfect." She giggled playfully. "He's gonna pick me up tomorrow. Isn't that cute?"

"Oh I think he's taking you for a date." Elena chuckled.

"Shut up." Klara breathed. "I shall sleep earlier I think. I don't wanna be late tomorrow. How about you? Are you going to sleep earlier or later?"

"I'm going to sleep after I changed into my sleep suit." Elena said.

"Ok. I'll sleep earlier."

"Yeah. Ok. Go to sleep." Elena nodded while grabbing her clothes from the wardrobe.

* * *

Late night, Klara slowly walked downstairs without causing a noise, not wanting anyone to notice that she was going to look for a useful file from the shelf, only if she get one. When she ran a hand on the shelf on it's contents, a small bag caught her attention, and she had the feeling that there was something in there.

But as she was about to grab the bag out of the shelf, Alaric walked from the kitchen and narrowed his eyes. "Victoria?"

"Oh." She gasped quietly and put the bag back into the shelf. "Alaric."

"What are you doing? It's late."

Klara breathed out and practically answered his question with a cover up story. "Well, I can't sleep and I was looking for my diary-"

"She wants to write her romantic experience with her original vampire boyfriend." Damon teased with a playful smirk.

"You stole it."

Damon frowned. "No. Ofcourse not. I understand everyone have a privacy. Why would even I take a look if it was all about that menacing and evil creature?"

"He's not evil." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"But he's menacing and... Still evil. No matter how you tell me he's not."

Klara sighed and then glanced at Alaric for a moment. "Alright. I'm gonna go back to bed then. Damon. If I knew you were stealing it, you're dead."

"Ok, try me sweetheart." Damon threw her a wink as he leaned on the handhold watching her walking upstairs slowly. "Whatever. Nighty night, Ric."

"Good night Victoria. Sleep tight." Alaric replied calmly before walking back to the kitchen to start viewing some files from his class in Mystic Falls High once again as Damon accompanied him until he was done.

* * *

The next day, The Gilberts House were once again crowded and noisy as they were having breakfast together although the foods hadn't completely prepared yet. Jeremy and Klara were playing scissors, papers and rock until the door was knocked. It, however, annoyed Stefan actually - because it ruined the moment. "It's your original vampire boyfriend." Damon informed.

Klara stood up and quickly ran for the door with her human speed as she was currently still pretending as Victoria. "Hey, morning." She greeted Kol after she opened the door.

"Morning. I see you and your family and friends were having fun in there." He smirked. "Now can I take you to keep me company?"

"Sure. Why not?" She grinned while grabbing her coat and walked outside before closing the door. "Where-" she was cut off when Kol started to carry her with bridal style to the woods near the Fell's Church. She giggled at how he didn't let her speak at the moment. "Are you seriously wanting me to die? You were like doing marathon run." She asked.

"No, but sorry. I was rushing." Kol smiled.

She nodded as he put her down. "That's ok. What are we doing here?"

There was a long pause until Kol started to give out an ask.

"What are you doing here?" He asked dangerously as she could sense her started being nervous.

"What do you mean? I'm here because you brought me here?" Klara frowned at him.

"In town." Kol added.

Klara scoffed. "Kol. I'm in town because your brother took me, remember?"

"Stop with the dumb act, Katerina. I can sense you being nervous." Kol hissed sarcastically at the woman next to him.

"You think I'm Katerina Petrova? Kol, it's me." She frowned again while convincing him that she was actually Victoria but she failed. He pulled her hand and threw her inside the tomb's entrace where her back was hitting on a wall. "Kol, it hurts!"

"Stop it." Kol suddenly shoved her against the wall and gripped on her neck tightly. "Where is Victoria?"

"Damn. You're _hot_." Klara's face suddenly turned into a happy expression in which she smirked at him while rubbing his chest.

"Where is Victoria?" He repeated the question while pushing her once again onto the wall. She remained quiet with a smirk appeared on her face, but then he pinned her up. "Ok. Fine! Fine! Put me down first."

Kol then threw her away again, but this time was throwing her inside the vampire tomb. "Mmm. You think I'm really Katerina."

She stood up while fixing her hair. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Klara, Katerina's sister. It's nice to have a dance with you last night."

"You're dead." Kol mused and stood right on the entrance so she can't escape the tomb. "Well you are foolish for believing that I'm dead. The fact that is, I'm actually not."

"Where is Victoria?" Kol repeated with a slight growl escaped his lips.

"Oh don't worry. She's safe." She replied tersely and then titled her head. "With my sister."

Kol growled more at her who was smirking playfully at him, knowing that he was actually angry now. There was an emotion filling his voice when he spoke, he was worried of Victoria going with Katherine. It was easy to guess what was Katherine going to do. She might gonna turtore her. But he can't fail her, he don't want to.

"Worry much, lovely?" Klara asked while throwing him a wink.

"You are not leaving until I tell you to." Kol compelled her.

Klara groaned quietly. "Fine. At least I'm alone here."

"Is that so?" A thick British accent came behind her. "We haven't officially met, Klara. But it seems fun to have a little chitchat with you."

Klara gasped and turned around when she saw a blonde young woman. "Rebekah." She gulped.

"Hello there." She smirked dangerously at the doppelganger as Kol made his way out of the tomb.

"Rebekah." She stopped before he walked outside. "Play nice with her."

"Sure, brother. We're going to have so much fun together." Rebekah smirked again and pulled Klara's hair, bringing her deeper into the tomb as Kol exited the tomb and headed to the Gilbert's house.

* * *

In Tennessee, Victoria who was tied tightly on the chair with a rope suddenly opened her eyes and saw Elena was also tied across her while putting on a worried face. "Elena? Where are we?" She gasped while still trying to release herself.

Katherine's worried face was faded when she formed a dangerous and playful smirk at Victoria. "Hello there." She whispered manipulatively.

"Wha-"

"We have finally meet, sweetie." Katherine titled her head and easily freed her hands from being tied. "My name is Katherine. I'm sure you have heard of me, haven't you?"

* * *

**Author's Notes****:**

_**Whoop, it has begun. Klara and Katherine were already causing trouble with the help of Erik! And Klara is right, Kol is hot here! Hope you enjoy this chapter with a little bit Koria and some Kolara! What do you think will happens next? Tell me what you think :)**_

_**Was it good? How was the storyline so far? Do you love it? Which part that you really love? And which part you dislike? Don't hesitate to tell me! I will appreciate all feedbacks I receive! I love reading your reviews to be honest. But it will be more loved if you tell me which part you love, hate, etc. :) plus Erik's faceclaim in the story would be Francisco Lachowski as what I imagined him like. ;)**_

_**Drop me a review tell me what you think so far! :) what do you want to see next? After all I hope you enjoyed and if you did review, fav and alert.. Thank you for reading! They all motivated me a lot to get the next chapter done faster :D**_

_**Carla Krushnic XOXO**_


	10. Chapter 10: Closer To You

**Safest Haven **

**Chapter 10: Closer To You**

"I fell asleep on myself, woke up in reality. And daydream about losing my sanity."

**_Ed Sheeran_**

* * *

Back to the Gilbert's house which was still noisy because they were having breakfast, Jeremy let out a loud sigh knowing that one of his favourite sisters was going out with Kol. He would honestly tell that Victoria was just like his friend, he enjoyed playing and joking around with her rather than with Elena. Elena don't have a lot of time to play with him, unlike Victoria.

All the thoughts were cut off and all they were doing once again distracted when they heard repeated knocks on the door. Stefan knew it was Kol again, but there was a feeling that he brought a bad news. Impatient, Stefan sped across the door and opened it only to see Kol was alone with no expression at all. "What's the matter? Where is Victoria?" Stefan asked the older vampire.

"Victoria have gone missing." Kol told him as he saw a few people were standing behind the youngest Salvatore.

"I thought she's with you just a while ago." Damon scoffed sarcastically, rolling his eyes at him.

"The one I was going out with? It wasn't her. It was Klara Petrova. Katerina's sister." Kol informed them.

"Wait. What?" Jeremy snapped. "So you're saying that the girl I played scissor, rock and paper with this morning wasn't Victoria? Since when she have been missing? How can? I mean- this can't be true. That was Victoria! It's her. I knew how she talk, act, and all that."

"You should know that both of Katerina and Klara are manipulative. Their speciality focuses on acting." Kol informed the littlest Gilbert as he titled his head.

"Plus Victoria is Klara's doppelganger. So it was easy for Klara to imitate her." Damon added while rubbing his lips with a finger and looked at the two.

"I don't quite expect to admit this but he's right." Kol pointed out and then turned his gaze to Jeremy. "Can you call your witch lover, little Gilbert?"

"What for?" He asked.

Kol raised his eye brows and laughed softly. "She is a witch. She can help your sister. Of course."

"Ok. Sure." Jeremy nodded as he slipped his hand into his pocket and dialed Bonnie's number. "Bonnie. Hey."

_**"Hey. What is it Jer?"**_

"Can you come over my place?" Jeremy asked her while scratching his head.

_**"What, is there something wrong?"**_

"Just come. I'll explain after you came. Bring your grimoire books. Please?" Jeremy begged.

There was a loud sigh was heard on the phone.

_**"Ok. Be there in 5."**_

"Right. Ok. Thanks, Bon." Jeremy quickly ended the call and put his phone back before staring at the original vampire. "She'll be here in 5 minutes. You better wait outside until she comes."

"As you wish, mate." Kol smirked and decided to sit on the bench at the terrace and waited for Bonnie.

* * *

"Katerina told us you died." Rebekah hissed sarcastically while looking at the doppelganger she had to dealt with while her brother was looking for his lover.

"Well I'm not." Klara's lips formed a smirk that probably have annoyed Rebekah since she encountered her.

"Why my brother never knows your existence? Not even me?" Rebekah sent out an ask.

"Why are you even asking? You never liked doppelgangers. Do you?" Klara countered as she tilted her head. Rebekah sped to the younger vampire and pulled her hair once again. "Shut your mouth. Have a little respect, Klara. _I'm an original_. When I ask you about something, don't answer with anything pointless. I had quite the experiences turtoring and killing younger vampires before. And you should know.. I enjoyed it and I won't stop."

Klara grunted when the british original blonde pulled her hair as the doppelganger started to spoke heavily. "I faked my death with my sister's help. And with the help of my other vampire friends, and witch friend. You guys are way to pathetic and foolish for believing that I'm dead."

"I honestly don't care about you, or Katerina, or Elena or either Victoria. But oh, I remember I was helping my brother." Rebekah released her hair and smirked playfully. "So, one move and you're dead. And thank you for telling that you faked your death. I will tell my brother soon."

"One move and I'm dead? I don't think you would kill me." Klara crossed her arms.

"Oh I would." She gritted her teeth.

Klara gulped and glared at the blonde. "Listen. If you kill me then you won't find out what's other thing that can _kill_ you, your family."

"Then let me know now."

"I'm.. I'm still working on it. You can trust me, Rebekah." Klara replied nervously.

Rebekah stopped herself for a minute of thought; her brother told her that the Petrovas are manipulative and she shouldn't consider to trust any of them. "Oh you can't fool me Klara." She hissed sarcastically. "I trust no one beside my family. So don't expect to earn trust from me."

"Fine, you can hate me and all. But you can't kill me. You won't. You will reconsider that." Klara sighed deeply.

"I will learn if I shall kill you or not." Rebekah stated her final decision. "If my brother thinks you deserves to live then I will let you live. But if he don't, say good bye to your sister before both of you goes to your ends."

* * *

Five minutes later, Bonnie eventually arrived to Gilbert's house while carrying grimoire books and a little bit surprised to see Kol was there; at the terrace of the house. She didn't know exactly what was the problem, but she sensed it had something to do with Victoria. "Kol?"

"There you are, darling." Kol stared at her when she knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Hey, Bon. Come in." Jeremy finally opened the door and let her in. "What happened?"

"Victoria is missing. Kol asked me to call you." Jeremy explained slowly. Bonnie let out a small gasp and dropped the book on the table near the couch. "What? How? I thought Kol had bring her home last night?"

"It was Klara Petrova, Katerina's sister." Kol said while leaning on the wall outside the house as the door wasn't closed yet.

"She was supposed to be dead, but she actually faked her death after she gave a birth and before Katherine faked her own death. I don't even know this lady is exist." Damon added an information.

"It's their tricks." Kol glared.

"Ok. Now what?" Bonnie questioned.

Kol sighed and looked at the witch before requesting. "I need you to locate Victoria."

"Well, I need a map and blood of someone related to her." She shrugged, looking at both Kol and Jeremy.

"There's no one related to her here. Isn't there any other way, Bonnie?" Stefan asked while approaching her.

"There is. But I'll still need a map, anyone's blood, something she owned and the last person she meet and had a skinship with." Bonnie declared.

"Use my blood. I'm willing to give my blood. I'll volunteer." Jeremy volunteered while walking a step forward without hesitating.

"I can grab the map and her diary." Elena nodded lightly at her best friend. "And the last person she met and had skinship with is..."

"_Me._" Kol smirked and ran a hand on his hair. "You have to invite me in."

Elena glared at her brother and then at Alaric, making sure if they were ok with it. "Prove me if I can trust you. I don't want to risk my life and the people that I love by inviting you in if you can't be trusted."

"What to prove? I just want to help your sister. Be smart, Elena. Why would I kill any of you?" Kol convinced her with a half smile appearing on his lips.

"Fine. You can come in." Elena nodded and then turned to Bonnie as Kol walked inside the house slowly. "Bon, I'll get you the map and diary."

"Ok. Be quick." Bonnie said.

"What spell are you going to do?" Jeremy asked. "A spell I learnt from my grimoire book. It won't take a lot of energy though. I have been practising since a year ago."

As Elena walked downstairs holding Victoria's diary and the map that Bonnie needed, Jeremy rushed himself to get a small knife as Elena opened the map on the table. He cut off his hand and then pour the blood on it; on the Mystic Falls state that was drawn on it. "That's enough, Jer. We can use it." Bonnie told.

"Ok." Jeremy grabbed a handkerchief to wipe the blood on his hand as he watched Bonnie started to get prepared. "Give me the diary."

"Here." Elena replied, handing Victoria's diary to Bonnie as she grabbed it over.

After taking the diary book, Bonnie looked at Kol who was taking a few steps closer to her. She took his icy pale hand, closing her eyes and began to whispered in latin letters as the blood started to move itself to locate Victoria.

"It's moving to... Tennessee?" Damon mused, narrowing his eyes.

"It's one of big regions in Southwestern Virginia. Gonna be hard to track her." Stefan informed them.

Bonnie had finally stopped. "It's stopped here. In Tennessee."

"Where exactly? Elena asked.

"I don't know Elena. This is as far as I can go." Bonnie said in concern while hugging her best friend. "Unless... Wait."

"What?" Everyone started to ask the same questions.

"Who is she with?"

"Katerina." Kol informed with his brows creased.

"I need someone who is related to Katherine." Bonnie said and looked at everyone. "_Klara._ I need to get to her mind. She is Katherine's sister right?"

"You're right. I can take you to her." Kol smirked. "If you want it quick, then let's go. I prefer to be quick."

"I'm coming along." Jeremy raised his hand. Kol smirked at how brave he was but Kol himself doesn't really mind about the littlest Gilbert coming. "Is there anything to spare her? I can't touch her head just like that. She might gonna attack me. I won't give her mind a burning sensation unless necessary." Bonnie asked.

"Oh. I can give her some rest for a moment. Let's go darling." Kol declared as he walked outside the house waiting for the witch and her lover followed him. "Ok. Let's go." Jeremy nodded at Bonnie and they walked away following Kol to the vampires Tomb under Fell's Church.

When they were arrived, Kol could hear exactly his sister was talking to the doppelganger just like what he ordered her to. He rushed down into the tomb's entrance together with Jeremy and Bonnie and saw Rebekah was near the tomb's door with Klara sitting down on the ground with blood was spotted near her forehead; although the wound was healed. "Oh, look who's coming." Klara said weakly and smirked at the visitors.

"Rebekah." Kol smirked at his sister. "Told you to play nice."

"She killed the mood. At least I'm not killing her." Rebekah shrugged.

"Hello, Klara." Kol greeted and glared at the weakened vampire next to his sister. She was rolling her eyes and then replied his warm greet with questions. "What else do you want? A kiss? Sure."

"Unfortunately I came for something better. Wanna play rough or nice?" Kol formed a dangerous smirk that invites confusion to both of Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Rough? Or nice? Oh, better yet. Mix of both will be much loved." Klara countered, smirking back at the youngest original's boy. Rebekah scoffed while still crossing her arms and then talked to her brother, "Interesting." She paused and turned her glare to Kol. "Brother."

Kol nodded while walking slowly into the tomb as his sister spare him and Klara a little space and then looked over Jeremy and Bonnie. "What are you doing here, little Gilbert?" Rebekah questioned with a dangerous smile as always.

"I need to accompany Bonnie, besides we are helping my sister." Jeremy answered with honesty while looking at the blondie and continued watching how the dashing original will give Klara a rest, and give the opportunity for Bonnie to get into her mind.

Kol grabbed Klara by her shoulders and started to turn her around. It was like he hugged her from behind, but this time he ran his hands onto her bare neck. After treating her neck, he suddenly snapped her neck to the left in an eye's blink, in which Bonnie let out a small gasp after witnessing. "There. She's in a deep sleep." Kol offered as he walked to Rebekah's side.

"Oh. Look, how pretty is our sleeping beauty." Rebekah scoffed at the temporarily-dead Klara on the ground as Bonnie walked in and closed her eyes, starting to lay a hand on her head to get into her mind. "It's.." Bonnie said while still exploring her mind more further. "A small house... A small modern-like house. White and black walls. Red front door. _Rosevelt Boulevard_."

Bonnie suddenly stopped and opened her eyes while throwing a glare at Kol. "That's it. It stopped just right there. I can't go farther."

Suddenly Klara woke up faster than they predicted while growling violently at Bonnie but she used the mind pain illusion ability to stop the vampire as she passed out once again before getting Bonnie. The witch quickly walked outside the tomb in fear while hugging Jeremy. "I'm done here with her."

"Alright. And hey." Kol called when Bonnie was about to exit the area with Jeremy. "Would you put a seal on? In case something neutralize me and the compulsion wears off; this wench will escape."

"Ok. This is your last wish. And that's it. I have done enough today for you." Bonnie breathed out as Rebekah and Kol walked out of the tomb and watched Bonnie cast a seal spell on the tomb. "Thank you, Bonnie Bennett." Kol formed a smile.

"You can leave now, Rebekah." Kol spoke at his little sister who was still watching the spell casting. "Where you're going to?"

"Tennessee. Coming to the rescue. You, however, have been helping and useful. Thank you for your help. I'll let you know when you're needed again next time." Kol told her smoothly while closing the tomb with the big rock after Bonnie was done casting a spell on the door.

Rebekah nodded and then smiled at her brother, knowing if she spat then it will be just another debate and their closeness level be decreased again. Although she knew doing this was like trying to find a missing piece of puzzle while it was thrown far away; she had to do it, because she want her family to reunited, not to hate each other. She realized spat wasn't always the answer especially when she knew it had something to do with Kol. He was stubborn and careless about anything useless around him. And that's why she wouldn't spat him unless necessary.

Bonnie and Jeremy were leaving back to the house together as Rebekah started to walk along with her brother before he completely left the tomb. "_You_'re in love with her." She commented.

"I think I do." He admitted, giving his sister a look and stopped walking for a while. "I'm being protective to her. That's the reality and I can't change that. Now I know how it feels to be you. Having a human as a love interest.. Risking. She had became my major weakness."

"I know I didn't really like her. But I believe she's the best for you." Rebekah stated her final decision either she agreed or disagreed of him and his love interest.

"You're free to go, Rebekah. I'm going to Tennessee now." Kol decided as he started to walk away from his sister who seemed to support him in what he was doing.

"See you later." She said while watching him ran in blur as there was a loud sigh escaped her lips but Kol doesn't seemed to notice. After thinking for a few seconds, Rebekah finally turned around and ran back into her family mansion and relaxed herself.

* * *

Jeremy comforted Bonnie as Elena handed her a cup of tea that she made. The witch was still a little bit shocked about what just happened in the tomb a while ago. That was risky and yet she wasn't telling the others about what she saw in Klara's mind just yet until Stefan began to ask calmly. "What did you saw in her mind, Bonnie?"

"A small house in Rosevelt Boulevard. Tennessee." Bonnie answered with a loud sigh. "Katherine is there with her and Erik. Caroline's right, Erik might do something to her and _this_ is it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's save her." Elena suggested.

"Kol have left for her resue, Elena. Don't worry." Jeremy said to her. "But I need to save her too. She is a sister of mine. Ours, Jer."

"I know it's hard but we can't go there. Katherine is a vampire. Erik is also a vampire." Bonnie explained calmly and held her friend's hand. "Let's count on Kol."

"No! We can do this. Damon and Stefan can help. We can ask Caroline and Tyler for helps too, right? Together we're stronger." Elena spat.

"We can but you and your brother need to stay here." Damon countered sarcastically while looking at her. "What? She is my sister Damon! I need to help her."

"Elena did you think it won't be dangerous if you're coming along? No! They knew it; that you, Jeremy and Victoria are our main weaknesses!" Damon started to stood up and approached her as he spat back. Elena's eyes began to teary, they knew it was hard when someone was bonded with someone else especially they were already like their own sibling, they will risk anything to save them.

"Shh. Elena. Elena, listen to me. Look, we don't know how old or strong is Erik. He might be older or stronger. But Kol will help, ok? He's an original. He's much stronger and powerful than him or Katherine. Alright?" Stefan convinced as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Ok." Elena finally breathed out and hugged Stefan as she was still sobbing for the moment. Stefan mumbled, "Everything will be ok, Elena. Trust me."

* * *

**Tennessee**

"Why am I here? Let me go, please?" Victoria begged.

"Mmm, no." Katherine smirked. "I still want to have fun with you first, pity Chase."

"Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry if I have done something bad." Victoria sobbed and looked terrified at Katherine. "I just want to go home, please, Katherine."

"Do you know that my "dead" sister is currently posing as you in Mystic Falls?" Katherine asked while quoting the "**dead**" phrase with her fingers. "What do you mean, dead?"

"I know Elijah told you that there was a doppelganger before you that died after giving a birth, right? That's my sister. She's actually alive." Katherine explained while forming a dangerous smirk at the human doppelganger.

"She is?" Victoria's jaw broke open.

"Yes, and she was probably having fun with... Who's that? Oh. Your original vampire lover. The youngest son out of his family. The hottest and adorable Kol Mikaelson. Isn't it?" She countered with a manipulative voice. Victoria sighed after she heard what Katherine just said to her. Yes, of course it was clear she was jealous and she can't avoid the feeling. "Jealous?" Katherine scoffed.

"Let me go." She struggled. "Just let me go, what else do you want? Your sister got Kol. Isn't that enough?"

"Me and my sister only want to have fun. That's all." Katherine said softly.

Suddenly as they were talking, a figure that Victoria knew walked in with a surprised look but at least she was glad there was someone she knew. "What the hell? Victoria?"

"Erik, help me!" Victoria cried out.

"You better don't, little courageous Scholar." Katherine shook her head lightly while smirking at him. "Katherine, you told me you won't touch or harm anyone in Mystic Falls if I came with you! We had a deal." Erik spat.

"Well how about I told you the deal was off? Klara and I can do anything as we are the dealers here." Katherine tilted her head as she watched Erik walking towards Victoria and tried to release her, but he stopped just right behind her. "Erik, what are you waiting for?"

"Well, honey." Erik leaned down a little bit and whispered on her ears. "You are our prisoner now."

Victoria gasped. "What? Erik, you're with her? You are a part of this, insane and pathetic, plan!?"

"_**Zdravei, Viktoriya.**_" Erik said in Bulgarian language and accent before running to Katherine's side and smirked at Victoria. "Why would you do this? I thought you're my school friend. You cared!"

"Oh, I am. But it was an act. How's the acting doing? Was it good?" Erik asked playfully with a smile appeared on his lips.

"Go to hell." Victoria hissed sarcastically.

Erik smirked once again and walked over the human. "Katherine, she's challenging. Yet, I'm thirsty. May I?"

"As you wish. But no compulsion. I think it'd be better without compulsion." Katherine said while sitting on a chair watching Erik and Victoria.

"No. Please. Erik, don't hurt me, please!" She cried outloud as he started to brush her hair, so he could see her bare neck. "Mmm.. Looks tasty. Let's give it a try."

Erik glanced at Katherine as his face changed into the vampire face and showed his fangs. And as Katherine nodded slowly, Erik immediately sunk his sharp fangs into her neck and growled violently onto it; that caused a great pain sensation on her neck. "Aaaaaah!" That was the loudest and last time she'd yell as she started to feel her eyes were heavy and her body was weak, and then everything faded to black.

The door suddenly was broken, Kol was standing in front of it with a scowl knowing that his lover was bitten. "How, dare, you!" He growled as he sped to Erik before throwing him away to the wall, and then he pinned the younger vampire up by holding his collar. "I- I'm sorry."

"Too late." Kol hissed as he started to rip Erik's liver out in an instant, causing him to die permanently as Katherine gasped. "No! Erik!" Katherine cried out and was about to run but Kol stopped her. "If you run, you will see your end, Katerina."

"Where is my sister?" She said terrified, knowing that if he knew all of these then her sister was already somewhere.

"Safe." Kol answered tersely as he bit his wrist and let Victoria drink his blood to heal her and then released her. "You can find her, but, I forgot one thing."

After helping his lover, Kol immediately stood up and grabbed a small knife from his pocket while walking closer to Katherine who was shivering. When he shoved his eyes into hers and looked at it deeply, he immediately used his compulsion ability to compel the younger vampire. "I want you to stab yourself with this knife. If you are bored, you can go for your wrist until it starts to bore you, and you can leave."

Katherine received the knife and started to stab herself repeatedly while watching the original vampire brought the human doppelganger away from the house and used his speed to get to Mystic Falls quicker than anybody could. Seeing her weakened and laying lifeless like this was also a part of his major weakness.

As the original vampire have been arrived to Mystic Falls, he decided to brought her to his family mansion for a while and let her sleep there although he knew his brother will once again do something to her but he won't stop guarding her wherever she go from now on.

When the youngest original son walked inside the mansion, his siblings attentions turned to him and the doppelganger he was bringing with. "Is that Victoria? Is she fine?" Rebekah stood up, followed by the other siblings. Including Klaus seemed to be curious about what happened as Rebekah hadn't tell him yet about it. "Katerina's friend bit her. I healed her." Kol answered sharply while walking upstairs to his room because it's safer there.

He lay the body on the bed he rarely use and cover her with the blanket; hoping she will wake up faster and so he can talk to her. But this time he needed to leave her alone. As he sped downstairs, he met his oldest sibling who was seems to be the most curious after Rebekah. "Is she fine?" Elijah asked with his usual calmness.

"She is. She just haven't wake up yet, Elijah." Kol answered while turning to the eldest sibling next to him and sighed. "They returned. Katerina and her sister. She's alive."

Elijah made a surprised face, and Kol could notice he was gasping. "Do you mean the doppelganger Katerina told was deceased? It's her sister? She never tell me."

"Yes. Klara." Kol countered. "Don't quite know the idea of what they are up to. But she had been invited into the Gilbert's house; she will be a threat to the family."

"Well, I'm surprised you care. It's been a long time you've gone with your humanity off." Elijah smiled. "Where is she now?"

"In the tomb. The Bennett witch made a seal." Kol answered with a sigh. "I know she's not going to escape temporarily. But you know what happens if the seal wears off."

"You have your spare times. Use it to think what to do." Elijah adviced while grabbing a piece of small simulacrum on the table and then looked at his little brother before leaving him. When he left, he heard Victoria was gasping upstairs in his room. He immediately sped upstairs and rush himself to his room only to see a confused Victoria waking up. "Kol? Kol! It's- a vampire. Erik-"

"Shh. Shh." Kol calmed her while putting his point finger on her lips and then smiled. "Victoria, calm yourself. It's alright. I'm here. You're safe."

"I'm scared." She cried as Kol pulled her into a warm hug. "I thought he's my friend. My school friend but he said it was an act. And then he bit me on the neck and-"

"Shh." He repeated and caressed her head gently. He knew how hard it was to be Victoria, bringing her into his life was risky but he can't get rid of her. As Victoria sobbed onto his chest, he leaned his head down as his lips almost touched her ear lobe. "You're fine. I'm here with you." He whispered smoothly on her ears and still caressing her head.

"I was wounded and-" She said while pulling out the hug and rubbed her neck but there was no more wound. "Wait.. Where is-"

"I healed you." Kol interrupted in while smiling weakly. "I came to the rescue when you were already dying. I'm quite late for it and I'm sor-"

"No. Don't say that. At least you came and helped." She said, placing her hands on his cheek and smiled back. "Thank you so much Kol. I don't know what will happen if you didn't come."

Kol nodded and chuckled softly at the statement until he sensed his brother was inside the room watching the two. "Nik." He hissed as he turned around to see his brother walking to the couch. "Sorry for interrupting the romantic scene. Good to see you're fine, sweetheart." Klaus glanced at the doppelganger with a dashing smile. "A romantic book, however, contains a twist. So here is it. You asked me to leave your lover alone and I will if you come with me."

"How about a no as an answer?" Kol stood up and putting on a smirk signature. "I'm not a fool, Nik. That was a funny offer, but I'm not interested."

"Let's see... Take care there, love." Klaus smirked again and over again at the doppelganger and suddenly left without they noticed. Victoria who was earlier being terrified that Klaus was there suddenly threw Kol a glare and breathed out. "He doesn't seems like he's going to hurt me." She told him.

"I will take you home tomorrow." Kol informed to change the major subject they were talking about. "You should go rest now. Your family have been alarmed about you."

"Ok." She agreed while nodding slowly. "This is your room? Where are you going to rest tonight?"

"Yes. I don't particularly use it." He laughed softly and glared at her with a seductive smirk signature appearing on his lips. "But if you insist I can rest next to you... _On the bed_."

"Oh... Uh," She breathed nervously. "Sure but only if you are okay with it.."

"Totally." He grinned as she started to threw him a pillow. "I'm going out to inform your new family that you are doing good."

"And you kidnapped me." She joked.

He chuckled and threw a wink, "Keeping you here with me doesn't mean I'm kidnapping you. Let's say this is slumber party."

"Yeah, ok. Go ahead. I'll wait." She smiled and get back to rest on the bed while trying to figure the most comfortable position to sleep when he looked at her before leaving the room.

* * *

Elena was still sitting on the dinning chair with Jeremy next to her comforting her. Damon, Alaric and Stefan were watching her as Bonnie was still trying calm while finishing her tea. But this time they took this as a very serious matter, because all the Katherine and Klara thingy had alarmed them.

When the door was knocked, the group quickly made their ways to the door and hoped that it was Kol bringing Victoria back home, but he came alone this time. "Where's my sister?" Jeremy asked impatiently. "Don't tell me you didn't ma-"

"She's fine." He informed calmly with a seductive grin. "We are having a private slumber party at my mansion, I will take her to you by tomorrow."

"Oh. Thank God." Elena breathed out in relief and smiled weakly at the original vampire. "I'm so worried a while ago, but it faded when I knew she's fine. Thanks to you. Now keep her safe. Don't lose my trust."

"Yes. I will make sure of that." Kol nodded lightly, creasing his eyebrows. "In fact, I won't let something bad happens to her. I'll be leaving in a minute. Take care of your family and watch each other's back."

After telling, he left without Elena could ask why he was speaking like that. "What does that mean with the watch each other's back thing?" She frowned confusedly while closing the door.

Alaric sighed heavily and looked at them all. "I invited Klara in. If the seal Bonnie made wears off somehow, we need to watch each other's back. Klara will be back. So is Katherine. I think that's what he wanted to say. What do you think?"

"Since when he cared? Last time I checked he broke my bones and hit Elena." Damon scoffed sarcastically and walked away to the kitchen. "I'm not going to trust him and never will. No matter how he saved your sister or he will save us from anything at a later time. No, I won't trust him that easily. Let's say he's an attention bitch."

* * *

Victoria was walking inside the house in Rosevelt Boulevard. The house that Katherine and Erik use to kidnap her, it was messed up and she could heard loud bangs and Katherine's unclear mutters. But then she was caught by surprise when she saw a figure was standing in front of her with a calm look on his face, it was Kol.

"Kol, you're here." She exclaimed while hugging him tightly. "I'm here."

"What are we doing? Aren't we supposed to-" She was cut off when she pulled herself from the hug and saw the one she hugged was Klaus. "Hello, love."

"What the-" She shrieked as she pushed him far away from her. "Quite a surprise."

"What do you want? What am I doing here? I'm no longer here. I'm- I'm at Kol's room!" She spat bluntly as he walked closer to her with a satisfied smile. "Sorry to interrupt in again. How are you feeling, sweetheart?" This time he looked serious.

"Great." She hissed, gritting her teeth. "I don't know you cared, because the last time I checked, you want my blood. Or are you asking this because you're afraid if I die, and you can't use my blood anymore."

"You think so? Well, if you died, your sister is still useful. But let's be honest. You are a special one. See you soon." Klaus smirked as suddenly Victoria opened her eyes in surprise and ended up seeing Klaus was leaning on a wardrobe in the room. "God!" She gasped.

"First, you are in my dream and now you are here for real. What's God planning on me?" She protested sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"We never had a chance to chat." He spoke with a smirk started to appear.

"Oh, we had when you tied me on a chair." She scoffed sarcastically. "I'm not talking about anything." She said while covering all her body with the blanket again and tried to get back to sleep. "Let's try." He challenged. "Who saved you the night I took you?"

She widened her eyes and let out a breath when she heard the question escaped his lips. "See I know I have the ability to catch your attention, love." He smirked while sitting on a couch watching her laying on the bed. "Shall I repeat?"

"I'm not a deaf." She answered sharply. "It was Elijah who came for my rescue. Thank god he is better than you are."

"Of course he did. He have always been the hero." Klaus smirked while putting his hands in the air but when he sensed Kol was getting close into the room's door, he was gone leaving Victoria alone on the bed. "Wake up, darling." He muttered.

"You know I dreamt of Klaus when I was sleeping." She confessed as she sat up on the bed looking at him taking out his usual outwear. He stopped right there as she told him the whole Klaus thingy; it has to be him who messed with her mind. "What? You're going to 'It's alright' me? That dream was creepy."

"No, not this time. He's messing with your head. But I will deal with it." Kol said to her before walking for the window and moved the curtain aside. She was kind of confused about what was the meaning of messing with her head, besides she don't feel like asking. "It's getting darker in the evening. You don't go to shower?"

"I don't know. I don't bring clothes with me." She shook her head lightly.

"How about this?" He raised a brow and showed her a bag of clothes he bought earlier a while ago before going home. "You bought them?"

"Yes, your underwears are also included. Go ahead, take a shower. I don't peek like the cockroaches in your flat." He told her and passed her the bag and then pushed her into the bathroom quickly. "Ok." She chuckled and closed the door behind her.

While she had shower, he used his speed to tidy up the messy bed before she was done. Although he know it was too risky bringing her to his home while his siblings were around, but at least he had the chance to get closer to her. As long as she was in his sight and guard, he will make sure none will harm her. "The water's cold. When I pick the hot water section, it was too hot." She smiled shyly while getting out of the bathroom with casual clothes that Kol bought for her. "So I use the cold water."

"I will make sure to ask someone to fix the shower." Kol decided while throwing himself to the couch and noticed she hadn't eat anything since the morning he saved her. "Wanna eat something?"

"Sure. I'm kind of hungry too, anyway." She nodded slowly looking at the vampire.

"We're going to the grill and have lunch. Remembering you hadn't eat anything. Have you? Let's go." Kol said pushing her out of the room and went downstairs together heading to the front door. There was a moment when she saw his siblings at the front room but she decided to ignore all the thoughts that they don't quite like her.

At Mystic Grill, she followed Kol to the table but she suddenly bumped with a guy when she walked in. "Oh, sorry." She apologized as she heard a quiet groan escaped his lips, seems like he didn't really approve her apology. "That's fine."

Kol scowled and held the guy's hand with his normal strength. The young guy grunted and turned his gaze at the original vampire. "Excuse me?"

"I think you're the one who shall apologise, bud." Kol said strictly, compelling the guy before he turned to Victoria and apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Now leave." He commanded in his compulsion mind trick and pushed the guy inches away.

"That's not necessary, Kol." Victoria said rubbing his shoulder to calm him. "It is necessary. It was not you who bump into him. He did." Kol said angrily and sat on a chair as she sat on the chair across his table.

"Victoria!" Matt called as he walked approaching her table. "I heard you were gone, where were you? I've got totally alarmed when Elena told me so."

"It's not a matter any longer now. At least I'm back." She replied while smiling widely.

"Why don't you get her some meal for lunch? Victoria, what do you want to eat, darling?" Kol formed a playful smirk and turned to her. "Oh yeah, can I order some sandwich? I'm so hungry, to be honest."

"If you're hungry, you should order for steak." Matt smirked while writing her order in the note. "Uh, no. You know, it will get me fat."

"I'm just kidding. Ok then." Matt laughed softly and walked away to the grill's kitchen to give her order to the chef.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Jeremy walked downstairs to the kitchen and ended up seeing his sister was tidying the kitchen and cleaning the table and counters. He managed to approach her and asked about their sister as every questions about her condition keep haunting his head like ghosts. "Do you actually think it's okay if she's there?" He asked while looking at his sister.

"Yeah, Jer. I can't always be like _'Oh god, it's Kol! What if something happens to my sister?'_ while Victoria is in love with him.." She sighed heavily and dropped the cloth she used to clean the counters near the sink.

"He hit you, back in Kansas." Jeremy said in concern.

"Again I can't always be like he will harm her. Trust me, he will protect her." Elena convicned and tapped his shoulder before walked passing him. "All you need to do is wait for her to return tomorrow."

Jeremy let out a loud sigh and walked upstairs to his room. "Night Elena." He smiled weakly before Elena entered her own room. "Good night." She nodded.

* * *

Over the Mikaelson Mansion, Victoria and Kol were sitting on the bed quietly as she was eating a basket of choco chip ice cream that she bought a quite while ago after hanging out together with him. He watched her eating the ice cream and instantly chuckled at her cuteness when eating it. "What?" She looked at him and then offered the basket of ice cream. "You want some, perhaps?"

"No, I don't quite fancy eating ice cream most of time." He admitted while leaning his back onto the pillow and still watching her.

"Ok." She shrugged while finishing the ice cream slowly. "While I was still finishing my ice cream, mind to tell me about your family? Just tell me about them in a short description. I'm just curious."

"Sure, let's call this one "bedtime story number one." remembering you're going to sleep after this." He grinned playfully and sat up again just like her, and then began to spoke. "Me and my siblings were born in the 10th century. I had 6 siblings but two of them deceased. My older brother died due to plague and my younger one died after he snuck out to watch men turned into beasts with Nik."

"We were living peacefully until the date my younger brother died. My mother turned us all into immortal heartless beings in hope that we can protect ourselves. But we turned into dangerous beasts that mother didn't want us to be." He told her smoothly with a slight sigh escaped his lips. "That's why she had tried to kill us all about months ago. Father did the same but he seemed to be more obsessed in killing Nik; but he died before he could accomplish his plan. And mother... She was gone after her plan to make us extinct failed."

"What the hell? I mean, what kind of parents that would destroy their children? That's not the right thing." She commented over his story.

"I know. But she was right. We are the ones who turned ourselves into beasts. I'm a _beast_. I'm a heartless monster." Kol countered.

"Don't say that. You're the most beautiful beast I've ever met, Kol." She said rubbing his shoulder softly as he turned to her and locked his eyes on hers. He realized how beautiful her eyes were. "So beautiful. I can see passion in your eyes." He told.

"Is that a compliment?" She smiled shyly as he was still looking at her. As he leaned closer, he sensed her being somehow nervous and he could clearly heard her heart was beating faster and faster when his lips almost touched hers against each other. He stopped there and decided to leaned back. "My apologise."

"No, it's.. Alright." She said nervously while breathing out. "You shall go to sleep, it's getting late." Kol suggested with a smile. "You're going home tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right. Ok." She nodded, laying her body on the bed and decided to go to sleep as he ordered her to. "Have a good sleep." He threw a wink.

"Thank you." Victoria giggled and started to close her eyes. "Good night. Don't get bored while I sleep."

"No. Of course not. But I will most likely close my eyes and sleep." He smirked.

"Ok, ok. I'm going to sleep." She said while turning her sleeping position although she actually wanted to sleep while facing him, but it will just get her more nervous. "Good night, darling."

* * *

**Author's Notes****:** _**I'm sure everyone are wondering about the guy that Victoria bumped with. You will know it soon! He's somehow related to.. Still a secret though. :)**_

_**Anyway, I added some Klaria scenes there. Hope all Koria lovers won't be disappointed because at least there is Koria romantic scene ;) They almost kissed! OMG. But some twists of their pairing would be nice so I added Klaria although my original pairing is only Kol/OC. Tell me who you want to see next!**_

_**Please leave me a review, I love reading them so much and I will really enjoy reading about why you love Koria or maybe Klaria, or you probably don't like Klaria for some reasons, and I'd love hearing what you want to happen, so thank you to everyone that have been reviewing, I really do appreciate them a lot!**_

_**Drop a review, ok? XOXO**_


End file.
